A Child's Love
by Rosswen
Summary: "A child can't know what love is," Sasuke told Naruto once. But even after years, Naruto still loves like a child. And now, he only loves a child. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! It's my tenth SasuNaru story, yay! This story's going to be multichaptered and angsty. But, worry not, I always write happy endings. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly as he drove the car faster.

"Remind me why we're going to a village again?" Mikoto asked from the backseat. She was waving her fan without stopping, and Sasuke checked the air conditioner if it was working or not. Well, menopause sucked, too bad for her.

"It's not a village," Fugaku growled. He was sitting at the other side of the backseat. "It's _our_ village. Don't make me remind you of your roots."

"Hmph," Mikoto turned away from her husband, and started watching the farms they drove beside. With the same sour expression, Fugaku turned to his window, watching outside.

Sasuke sighed once again. What he was doing here, going to his parents' village with them as their driver? He hadn't thought his father would want such a thing from him when he said he had a request from Sasuke. Obviously, he had an old friend here, who he never stopped exchanging letters over the years, and finally, his friend had invited him to the village along with his family. Sasuke had never been to there, and despite his mother's obvious hatred for the place, he had accepted his father's simple wish. He could be a nearly thirty man, but he was his father's son still, and Uchihas always respected their parents.

"Are we there yet?" Mikoto asked after a while.

Fugaku looked around for a while, and then smiled softly, pointing ahead of them. "See the house there? It's Minato's."

Sasuke leaned over the wheel to see place his father was pointing at. True to his word, among the farms there was a house. It looked old, but still, Sasuke didn't care, he wasn't there to stay permanently.

He was about to head towards the house when somebody dashed out of the farms beside the road. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stepped down on the brake hardly. The sleek black jeep screeched over the worn out asphalt, and with the last piece of his mind, Sasuke held onto the handbrake and pulled it harshly. The car stopped suddenly, causing Sasuke to hit his head on the wheel.

For a few moments, he was silent, trying to understand what just happened. He flexed his hold on the wheel, and then rubbed the spot he had hit. He turned back and looked at the other occupants of the car.

"Are you two alright?" Sasuke asked to his parents, and when he got identical nods, he left the car quickly. He walked to the front, and gasped as he saw a boy lying on the dusty road. "Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, and kneeled beside the boy immediately. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, but got no reply. The kid was too scared to speak probably.

Sasuke reached out to the boy, and grasped his shoulders to help him up. A painful sob left the kid's lips as he sat up, his teary eyes meeting with Sasuke's charcoal ones. Sasuke held his breath as he gazed at the boy in front of him. He had bright blond hair, which shined with the rays of the sun. His skin was sun kissed, a healthy tan which covered a slim, shapely body. But, what was most breathtaking about the boy was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue Sasuke had ever seen. They looked at Sasuke with such pure innocence that Sasuke thought he could see the boy's soul. His heart beating at his ears, Sasuke cupped the kid's face, and wiped away his tears with his thumbs gently.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked again, voice strangely husky. "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"How is he?" A frantic Mikoto asked as she left the car. She kneeled beside the kid quickly, and then started touching the boy's body to check him up.

The kid cried out in pain as Mikoto touched his left shoulder and hip.

"Stop it, mother," Sasuke hissed at his mother, and then turned back to Fugaku who was standing above them. "Father, can you walk the rest of the way? I'll take the child to a hospital."

Fugaku nodded quickly. "Yes, son. You take care of the kid."

"Don't worry, okay?" Sasuke called out to the young boy, and scooped the boy up gently. The kid whimpered but didn't protest as Sasuke carried him to the jeep and placed him on the front seat. Carefully, Sasuke fastened the seat belt, and then nodded at his parents, and took his place behind the steering wheel. He started driving carefully, trying not to scare the boy more than he already was.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said after eyeing the scratches, and small gashes the boy had over at the right side of his body. "I'm taking you to a hospital now. I'll make sure you're alright, okay?"

Sniffling, the boy nodded slowly.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, trying to make conversation to ease the boy. "I'm Sasuke."

"N-Naruto," The blond answered.

"Well then, Naruto," Sasuke smiled at the boy. "Wanna be friends?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then nodded shyly. "Yes..." They were silent for few minutes, and then Naruto spoke softly, "I've never seen you here."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded in relief, happy that the kid wasn't scared of him anymore. "It's my first time coming here. My parents are visiting their friends and I'm accompanying them."

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly. "Are you from a big city?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yeah, from Tokyo actually."

"Wow," Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "I've never been out of our village before!"

Sasuke chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen!" Naruto answered quickly.

"You're so young, I'm sure you'll see lots of different places in the future," Sasuke said, and realized that they were entering the village.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Twenty-eight," Sasuke answered, looking around. "Do you know a hospital nearby?"

Naruto giggled softly. "We only have one. It's down the main road."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded and drove slowly.

The village was small and everything looked old and dusty. People stopped what they were doing when the jeep passed by them, trying to see the people inside. Sasuke parked his car at the small pit of the hospital, and then left the car. He walked to Naruto's side quickly, and opened the door.

"I'm going to carry you know, okay?" Sasuke asked gently, and moved to take Naruto, but the blond shook his head.

"I think I can walk," Naruto said, and then added softly, "It hurts when you touch."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, feeling guilty.

Naruto took a deep breath and then left the car slowly. He gasped in pain as he stood on his feet, and realized that he couldn't put his weight over his left leg.

"Let me help," Sasuke murmured. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's thin waist, and grasped his right hand with his, and helped him to walk into the one floored hospital slowly. Naruto whimpered with every step, and when they finally stepped inside, he was crying in pain silently.

"Help!" Sasuke shouted, a nurse appeared from one of the rooms quickly. With her help, Naruto was taken to a room, and a doctor started examining the blond kid. Thorough the checkup, Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly in his, and caressed his hair in a soothing manner. When the examination was over, they learned that Naruto's left shoulder was broken, and his left hip was bruised badly, whereas his right arm needed stiches over some deep gashes.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief as he realized that Naruto was safe. He smiled at the boy, and before he could realize, he was placing a kiss over his forehead. Naruto turned red with the intimate contact, and looked to the side, too embarrassed to meet Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke smirked at the innocence of the boy, and then stepped aside as the doctor wrapped Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke paid the hospital after everything was done, and then he run to the pharmacy to get Naruto's medicine.

"Okay," Sasuke turned back to Naruto's side who was waiting for him by the car. "You have some pain killers and ointments for the bruises."

"You didn't have to get them for me," Naruto murmured with a blush. "I could buy them later."

Sasuke smiled at his little friend. "It's perfectly fine, don't worry."

Naruto nodded slowly, and then turned red as a tomato when his stomach rumbled loudly. "I-I…"

Sasuke smiled softly, and then spoke naturally as if he hadn't heard Naruto's stomach. "I'm really hungry Naruto. Is there a place for us to have lunch?"

"Uhmm," Naruto nodded, his cheeks still red. "There is Ichiraku's. But they make only ramen."

"It's perfect," Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

When Sasuke moved to open the door for Naruto, the boy shook his head and smiled at Sasuke. "It's a few meters away. Let's walk."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded, and took Naruto's arm, linking it with his. "Lean over me, okay?"

Blushing, Naruto nodded, and they started walking slowly. Sasuke realized that the villagers were looking at them, and then whispering to each other silently. This was what he hated most about the small places. Everybody knew each other, and they had no idea of the thing that called privacy. Sighing softly, Sasuke followed Naruto's guide, and they entered a stand. Naruto sat down on a stall with Sasuke's help, and then Sasuke occupied the other one beside Naruto's.

"Naruto!" A smiling man approached them, but his smile dropped as he saw the state Naruto was in. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing old man!" Naruto grinned at the store owner, Teuchi. "Just an accident, no big deal!"

"If you say so," Teuchi nodded at his loyal customer, and then looked at the dark haired man beside him. "Welcome."

"He's my friend, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily.

Teuchi nodded with a smile. "It's not every day we see a new face here."

Naruto nodded, agreeing with the old man.

"Well, actually, my parents are from here," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Teuchi blinked. "What was your name again?"

"Uchiha," Sasuke replied.

"Ohh, ohhh," Teuchi scratched his chin as he thought of the name. "I know! Uchihas were practically the land lords of the village. But one day, they sold all of their farms and lands and left the village suddenly."

"Why?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Anyway," Teuchi smiled at his customers. "What would you like to have?"

"I want miso!" Naruto chirped happily.

Smiling at his young companion's enthusiasm, Sasuke answered, "Beef please."

"Coming right away!" Teuchi said and left the two alone.

"So, Naruto, tell me more about yourself," Sasuke looked at the adorable boy who was smiling at him widely. "Do you go to school?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "I graduated from high school last year."

"What about university?" Sasuke asked, and thanked the old man as he placed a bowl in front of him.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "We even don't have a high school here, I had to go to the town for it. So, university feels like a distant dream."

"Dreams are only dreams till you wake up and make them real," Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide blues eyes and nodded slowly, like Sasuke had told him a wonder. Sasuke chuckled, and not helping himself, he poked Naruto's forehead with his two fingers, just like his brother did to him, and then slid his hand down, cupping Naruto's cheek and caressing his whisker scars with his thumb.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he blushed hotly. Stuttering something, he turned to his ramen, and started eating quickly. Sasuke laughed softly, and then ruffling Naruto's hair, he started eating his own ramen. Sasuke was surprised with the amount Naruto could eat, considering his small body, still he didn't mind, and despite Naruto's protests he paid for their lunch, and they left the stand slowly.

"Now, I'm going to take you to your home, okay?" Sasuke asked gently.

"No, no," Naruto shook his head. "You've already done so much for me. I can walk home!"

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed softly. "I nearly killed you. Just… let me take care of you, okay?"

Naruto blushed softly, and nodded. "O-Okay, thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded with a smile, and then holding Naruto to his side, he helped Naruto back to the car.

"Now, tell me where your house is," Sasuke said as he started the car.

"It's out of the village, just follow this road," Naruto pointed dusty road with a finger.

Nodding, Sasuke took off slowly. There were houses here and there, and a few shops were open, with the owners sitting at the doors. There was a convenience store, a greengrocer and a coiffeur for all Sasuke could see, and he thought they would be enough for a village like this.

They talked about useless things, sharing small bits of their lives, and Sasuke frowned as he realized that Naruto was guiding him to his father's friend's house.

"Are you, by any chance, Minato-san's son?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gasped and then nodded wildly. "Yes! How did you know?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Say hello to your new guest for the time being."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as realization dawned on him. "Are you my old man's buddy's son?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, I guess I am."

"My mom told me they had two sons, and I could be friends with them!" Naruto said happily. "Where is your brother?"

"I have an older brother," Sasuke said, as they approached to the house. "But he lives in the U.S to manage our branches there."

"Wow!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "You mean he lives in America?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly. Naruto's innocence was such a refreshment to Sasuke. "Yeah, there... So, you only have me as a friend."

"It's alright!" Naruto replied happily. "I really like Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "I think I like you, too. So, let's be good friends, okay?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded with a wide smile.

Sasuke looked around as he died the engine. The house was two story, and there was a spacy porch underneath. There was an old looking car parked at the door, and corn fields surrounded the house.

"You grow corn?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto out of the car.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, and then squeaked as Sasuke scooped him up. "I like corn. But my mom has a small garden for herself and she grows watermelon and tomatoes."

"I really like tomatoes," Sasuke said, smiling at the blush Naruto had.

"You can have lots of it here," Naruto said, and then pushed the wooden door open.

Sasuke left Naruto on his feet once they were inside, and looked around. There was a big living room, and a kitchen at the first floor, and it was where both of their parents sat and chatted.

"Naruto!" The red headed woman, which Sasuke interpreted as Naruto's mother screamed as she saw the state her son was in. "What happened to you?"

Kushina run to her son and hugged him tightly, causing him to moan in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Kushina drew back and touched her son's face gently. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Naruto looked behind his mother to see his father, expecting the same answer with a frown. "I got into a car accident, no big deal."

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed. "Are you sure you're alright? You could have died!"

Sasuke bowed deeply. "It's my fault, Kushina-san. I'm the one who hit Naruto."

Kushina gasped as he looked at the bowing Uchiha. "Y-You're Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke replied politely. "I should have been paying more attention. But, Naruto… you should promise me to be more careful when crossing the roads, okay?"

Blushing, Naruto nodded. "I promise… And, mom, dad, it wasn't his fault, really! I was running in the farms and I couldn't realize that I reached the road. And when I saw the car, it was like I was frozen, I couldn't move out of the way."

"I took Naruto to the hospital, and his left shoulder is broken, and he has a few bruises," Sasuke supplied after his young friend.

"It's fine then," Minato spoke, shaking his head, knowing the clumsiness of his son. "You really should be more careful, Naruto."

"Yes, dad," Naruto nodded quickly.

"So, welcome Sasuke," Minato smiled, and hugged Sasuke. "Look at you, you're a grown man!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yes… Naruto looks just like you."

"Don't let the looks fool you," Minato whispered. "He's just like Kushina on the inside."

"What did you say, husband?" Kushina glared at the blond man.

Minato laughed fakely and shook his hands. "Nothing at all! Come, Naruto, let me help you inside so you can meet with our guests."

Naruto nodded, and with his father's help he walked inside.

"Welcome Sasuke," Kushina smiled, and hugged the young man. "Thank you for helping our Naruto."

"Of course, Kushina-san," Sasuke nodded at the woman. "I won't leave here till I make sure Naruto's back to his full health."

"Aww, you're so nice!" Kushina cooed and then led Sasuke inside.

"Ah, Sasuke," Fugaku nodded at his son. "Isn't it such a coincidence that Naruto's Minato's son?"

"Yeah, it really is," Sasuke nodded.

"You took care of Naruto, right?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Yes, father," Sasuke nodded again. "I'll make sure he's alright."

"Good, good," Fugaku nodded, pleased with his younger son. "Please, do forgive us, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the man. "It's alright! Besides, I heal really fast!"

Everybody smiled at the young boy, and they started chatting pleasantly.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, and then stretched out in his futon. He let out a short breath, and then looked to the side, and came face to face with Naruto's sleeping face. Sasuke smiled at the serene face of his young friend.

It had been six weeks that the Uchiha family was here, and Sasuke was enjoying it more than he could ever thought. The rural life was extremely different than urban style Sasuke was used to, still Sasuke thought he was adopting to it perfectly. Every day was different than the other, and with Naruto's companionship, Sasuke was starting to think he was better off here than Tokyo.

In his usual life, Sasuke had to act like a responsible adult. He would wake up early, and go to their company. He would work there till evening to gain more money which they actually didn't need, and then would come home to sleep just like that. And sometimes, his friends would drag him out, and he would sleep like dead afterwards. But, here in this small village which wasn't known by the most of the country, he felt free and alive. He woke up every morning when he felt the sun on his face. He filled his lungs with clean air. He got to know the nature better, and he learned how important was to grow what you ate. And it was all thanks to someone.

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto mumbled something in his sleep. With Naruto, Sasuke discovered that he had so many things to learn from someone so young. Naruto was full of life, curious about new things, loving about the things he considered as his own, always enthusiastic when it came to pleasing people, and so, so… beautiful to Sasuke.

When Sasuke thought about how beautiful Naruto was, how cute he was, how he was such a good person, and how loveable he was, Sasuke wanted to kick his own ass. Sasuke wasn't supposed to feel this strange connection to Naruto. He wasn't supposed to get his heartbeat quicken when Naruto smiled at him. He wasn't supposed to feel his stomach tighten when he heard Naruto's voice. Sasuke wasn't sure what was happening to him, he had never experienced these things before, and he both liked and feared it. Naruto was just a child… Still, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from showering Naruto with attention and being overprotective over him. Sasuke thought that Naruto was aware of Sasuke's interest in him. But, as in everything, Naruto sensed it with his innocence, and he returned Sasuke's affection ten folds, treating him like the rarest of diamond.

Sasuke looked up from where he was laying in his futon, he was sharing Naruto's room with him, just to see Naruto opening his eyes slowly. If he had to be honest, Sasuke could easily say that Naruto's awakening in the mornings was becoming his one of best times of the day. Before waking up wholly, Naruto would blink several times, and then look around without actually seeing anything. He would yawn softly, and then close his eyes again, just to open them more clearly this time. He would gaze out of his window, and watch the sun for a moment, and then he would look down and smile at Sasuke.

"Good morning, teme," Naruto smiled at his roommate.

Sasuke smiled at the nickname Naruto had chosen for him. "Morning, dobe."

Naruto giggled, blinking away his sleepiness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"You can take the bed tonight if you want," Naruto suggested as he sat up.

"It's fine Naruto, I'm comfortable here," Sasuke reassured the blonde.

"Okay," Smiling, Naruto left the bed, and then the room to go to the common bathroom.

When he stood before the sink, he smiled at his reflection widely. These last weeks, he felt so good and happy. Naruto didn't have a friend in the village, so Sasuke had become really precious to him. But, aside from that, Naruto really liked Sasuke, like really. He was kind, he was clever, he was modest, he was honest, he was cute, he was caring, and –and he was really handsome. Not like Naruto looked for those things, but with Sasuke, it was so easy to realize them. The young man made Naruto feel different things, things he had only heard of before, and Naruto cherished his presence.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was their guest here. And when he thought of the young man leaving, his heart beat painfully. Sasuke was becoming an important part in Naruto's life, and when the time came for his departure, Naruto didn't know what he would do.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto went back to his room after he was done, and found Sasuke sitting at his bed, fully clothed for the day, and waiting for his return. Naruto sat beside Sasuke, and then lifted his t-shirt without hesitating. Sasuke took the ointment Naruto was given, and smeared it over the yellowish bruises. This was a ritual they had every day. Naruto always forgot about his medicine, so Sasuke had taken it upon himself to care for the blonde. Neither participants of the agreement was uncomfortable about the contact they had. Sasuke liked touching Naruto's baby soft skin, and Naruto liked having Sasuke's hands on him.

"Let's have breakfast now," Naruto said happily, and nodding, Sasuke followed after the blond.

They found their families at the table, already started breakfast. They seemed happy, chatting away without stopping. The only one who seemed displeased was Mikoto, and Naruto wasn't surprised to see her like that. The woman always had a scoff on her fair face, and she always kept her distance from the Namikaze family. When Naruto asked about it, he learned from his mother that she hated the village.

Kushina and Mikoto had been friends before they moved to the city, and Mikoto was always ambitious about leaving the village and getting rich. When they were in high school, she had met with Fugaku, the land lord's only son, and they had started going out. And one day, at the age of fifteen, Mikoto had dropped the school, along with Fugaku. There were rumors and gossips in the village, and the word of Mikoto being pregnant didn't help the fact at all. So, in a short amount of time, the Uchiha family had sold whatever they owned in the village, and left silently, taking Mikoto with them. Kushina told his son about all of these things, but didn't forget to warn Naruto about not talking a word about this.

"Good morning boys," Fugaku smiled at Naruto and Sasuke as they settled in their chairs.

Unlike his wife, Fugaku was such a nice man. It was obvious that he had missed his village, and he was enjoying his stay here. Minato was also very happy to have his old friend back. The two adult men managed to do something childish every day, trying to regain the times they lost as best friends.

"Morning uncle!" Naruto chirped happily. "And good morning, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto only nodded, moving her fan without stopping.

"What we'll be doing today?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"We're going to pluck the corns," Kushina answered, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and then started eating his breakfast. Naruto was already stuffing his face with the food, and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's endless appetite.

"What?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, not realizing what Sasuke was laughing about. It made Sasuke laugh even more, and he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. It caused Naruto to blush, and stutter something, and then eat even more.

They all laughed at the frustrated blonde, and after the breakfast, they headed to the one of the farms. There were three of them in total, each one surrounding the Namikaze house. Naruto and Sasuke were in similar attires. Sasuke was wearing a comfortable white t-shirt, and black, thin pants which was stuffed in knee high, yellow, plastic boots. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless, orange t-shirt, and they both had thin towels tied around their foreheads.

"Naruto leave it to me," Sasuke said as he plucked a corn in the middle of the farm. "You shouldn't strain your shoulder."

"But I can do it!" Naruto protested.

"I said no," Sasuke said strictly. "Why don't you go and get me a tomato? I would really like one…"

Naruto sighed softly, and then nodded at the older man. "Okay, Sasuke. Wait me here."

Sasuke smiled at the blonde. "Thanks dobe."

Naruto smiled back. "Sure thing teme."

Naruto started walking out of the farm, but stopped suddenly as he heard a small yelp and a few loud curses. Immediately, he turned back and run to Sasuke's side. The man was scowling as he cupped his left cheek.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered and lowered his hand. Naruto could see the pale skin of Sasuke's cheek red and swollen. "A stupid bee…"

Naruto nodded, bee bites could be really frustrating and painful.

"Come with me," Naruto said and holding his hand, he took Sasuke back to the house quickly.

They went to the kitchen, and Naruto made Sasuke sat down on a chair while he grabbed a sugar cube and a handkerchief. He wetted the sugar and then putting it in the handkerchief, he pressed it on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke hissed with the stinking feel, and then held onto Naruto's hips as he waited for the blond to finish what he was doing.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face, and then planted a soft kiss over his pale forehead. Sasuke tensed but didn't open his mouth. Naruto lifted the sugar coated handkerchief and then blew over the swollen area gently. He touched it softly with a fingertip, and then without thinking, he kissed the disturbed flesh. Sasuke was shocked with the contact. He blinked several times, and then drawing back he looked at Naruto's flushed face. Naruto cupped Sasuke's soft cheeks, and caressed the pale skin with his thumbs.

Naruto swallowed loudly, and then whispered softly, "Sasuke, I-"

"Don't," Sasuke cut Naruto off, feeling like if he didn't do something, he would regret it later. "Don't say it."

Naruto's face paled. "B-But, why?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and then started uneasily, "Naruto, I know that we have this strange… attraction between us. But I can't do this, okay? You're just a child…"

"I'm not a child!" Naruto answered harshly. "I'm eighteen, an adult!"

Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. "Naruto, I'm ten years older than you. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

"No, Sasuke…" Naruto shook his head with a broken voice. "I-I love you!"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, wanting to block out Naruto's sweet voice, but he failed, and his heart throbbed painfully.

"I'm sorry," He whispered out, looking down.

Sasuke heard a quiet sob, and then Naruto left the kitchen running.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, and then went to resume his job.

Neither of them realized Mikoto, who was watching their conversation secretly with a deep frown.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter. I hope it sparked an interest in you. Thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi -unbetad please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Most of you pointed out that Mikoto seemed different than her usual way of authors like to see her, and yes. I like Mikoto, too, but I don't think Fugaku was a bad man. I think he loved his children dearly, I really have a soft spot for Fugaku. Anyway, please enjoy this new chap!**

* * *

For the next few days, Naruto refused to talk to Sasuke. He successfully avoided the older male, and Sasuke thought it was for the better. If Naruto hated him, he would forget him easily. The thought of Naruto forgetting him wounded him like nothing else had in his whole life, but still, Sasuke swallowed his emotions and tried to act tough.

Sasuke sighed as he watched TV without actually seeing anything. Their parents had left to see around in the town, while Naruto had been given the duty of preparing dinner by his mother, so the boy was currently in the kitchen.

Naruto turned around in the kitchen, and then opened one of the cupboards to get a pot. He tried to get the metal item, but he was too short to reach it. So, raising on his tiptoes, Naruto managed to hold the handle of the pot with his fingertips, and drew it out of the cupboard. But he couldn't grasp it properly, and the pot fell down onto his broken shoulder.

Naruto cried out in pain as the heavy metal damaged his already broken bones. He fell onto his knees, and started crying softly as he tried to touch his shoulder. He moaned loudly as the slightest touch felt like electricity shocking through him.

Sasuke darted out of his place as he heard the loud crashing, and Naruto's cry afterwards. He gasped as he saw Naruto on the floor, curled up, and crying silently.

"Naruto!" Sasuke run to the boy's side and cupped his cheeks, making him look up to him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and then said something unexpected, "D-Don't touch m-me."

"Naruto?" Sasuke was shocked with the younger one's words. Even in such a pain, he still tried to avoid the older male. "Naruto, it's okay now. I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"No," Naruto whimpered and stood up on his shaky legs. "I'll go by myself."

"Naruto, enough," Sasuke hissed as he stood up. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Without giving Naruto another chance to protest, Sasuke scooped the boy up easily, and carried him to his car.

"You hate me, why would you help me?" Naruto murmured through his tears.

"How in the world would I hate you?" Sasuke asked calmly as he put Naruto on the front seat, and fastened his seat belt. "You're an angel…"

Naruto just shook his head, and looked away from Sasuke. Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke went to his side, and started the car quickly, driving to the village.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Naruto asked in a tiny voice after a while, still facing away from Sasuke.

"What? No, Naruto," Sasuke glanced at the boy briefly. "You're so beautiful, okay? Don't say such things."

"Then I'm fat, I know that I'm fat," Naruto said softly.

"Naruto, you're not fat, okay?" Sasuke said calmly. "You're still growing up, so you need to eat a lot."

"Mom said that you're an important family in Tokyo," Naruto whispered. "I'm just a village boy, I'm sorry for even bothering you with my stupid feelings."

Naruto gasped as the car halted suddenly. Sasuke pulled the handbrake harshly, and then looked at the boy beside him.

"Never," Sasuke hissed as he took Naruto's face in his hands. "Never say such a thing again! These pure feelings you have for me cannot be compared to anything I've had before. You're so precious, Naruto… Why can't you understand that I'll ruin you?"

"It's okay, Sasuke. I understand, even if you think I'm a child, I do understand…" Naruto smiled sadly through his tears. "Just because I love oranges doesn't mean they have to love me back, right?"

"You…" Sasuke was at a loss of words. Naruto wouldn't know how Sasuke desired him. How he wanted to hold and never let go, how he wanted to claim this untouched beauty. But- but…

Surprising even himself, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's wet, plump lips. Naruto's eyes widened, and he froze in his place, watching Sasuke's pale face.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's soft lips again and again, but after a while he realized that Naruto wasn't kissing back. He parted his closed eyes, and saw Naruto's azure ones, blinking without stopping. He drew back, breaking their contact but still didn't stop caressing Naruto's chubby cheeks.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Y-You… I…" Naruto blushed hotly, but no sensible words left his lips.

Sasuke blinked, and then smirked slowly. "You've never been kissed before?"

Naruto blushed even more if it was possible, and then shook his head quickly.

Sasuke smirked widely. "And you haven't let anybody into your body, right?"

Naruto looked down, and nodded slowly.

"Good," Sasuke growled. "Don't let anybody touch you, okay? My snow white angel…"

Naruto was sure that he was going to explode with the heat of his face, still he nodded, he would do anything Sasuke asked of him.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again. Though this time, he was quick to realize that Naruto wasn't kissing him back.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"S-Should I close m-my eyes, or keep them o-open?" Naruto stuttered out with red cheeks.

Sasuke smiled softly. Such innocence… "Close them," Sasuke heard himself saying. "Follow what I'm doing."

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes tightly, and let Sasuke discover his inexperienced lips and mouth. He tried to kiss back clumsily, and wasn't sure if he was doing it right or wrong, but still, he enjoyed having Sasuke's lips over his own to the bits.

They broke apart when Naruto moaned in pain, his shoulder reminding its presence, and Sasuke started the engine quickly.

"You're going to be fine," Sasuke reassured the blond, who was too stunned with his first kiss to reply.

Naruto nodded distractedly, and then touched his lips with his shaky fingers. Sasuke had kissed him… Sasuke had kissed him! Did that mean he felt the same for Naruto? Even if he didn't, Naruto would cherish this moment to the end of his life.

Sasuke parked in front of the worn out hospital, and then left the car, helping Naruto out. They walked inside, and a nurse helped them to the doctor's room, and then to the x-ray room. In the end, it was revealed that Naruto had damaged his shoulder badly, thus prolonging his healing process.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said softly as they left the hospital. They were holding hands, and Sasuke hadn't let go since the start of examination. "I'm such a burden… But, you shouldn't stay longer because of my stupidity, I'm sure you have work to do, and people waiting for you back in Tokyo."

"Dobe," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly. "Don't say such things, I would rather stay here with you than going back, okay?"

Naruto blushed deeply, and nodded shyly.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Let's get you some ramen, okay?"

"B-But, I still need to prepare dinner for our folks," Naruto said, looking up to Sasuke.

"It's fine," Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand gently, leading them to Ichiraku's. "We're going to get them ramen as well."

Naruto nodded happily and followed after the older man. Sasuke realized that the villagers were looking at them strangely, especially at their joined hands, but he didn't give it too much thought. He was glad when Naruto ate his favorite food happily. They bought as much as Naruto wanted, and Sasuke carried the take out to the car, and drove them back home.

They put away the ramen, and sat side by side in front of the TV. Naruto was shy as he sat beside Sasuke who smiled softly, and took Naruto under his arm. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple, and caressed his healthy locks. He adored the boy, was it a sin? If it was, he was ready to burn in hell for it. Besides, Naruto was obviously attracted to him. So, was Sasuke really taking advantage of the boy at this point? He didn't want anything but his wellbeing, he just wanted him to be happy. And if Naruto was happy with him, wouldn't it be cruel of Sasuke to take himself away from Naruto? With a soft sigh, Sasuke decided to be by Naruto's side as long as the golden boy needed him.

They talked about useless things for a while, and then Sasuke asked the thing he had been wondering from the start of his stay here.

"Naruto, who is she?" Sasuke asked, pointing the frame that stood on the low table beside the couch. It was obviously a family photo. Minato had his arms wrapped around the younger looking Naruto's waist and holding him up. They both had identical wide smiles. Kushina was beside them, looking up to the father and son with a soft smile. One of her hands was wrapped around a red haired girl, who was smiling, and winking at the camera.

"Ugh," Naruto's eyes got cloudy immediately. "My big sister, Kurama."

"Really?" Sasuke blinked. "I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she now?"

"S-She died," Naruto stuttered, wiping away a tear quickly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured. "I didn't know."

"It's fine, not your fault," Naruto nodded slowly and then whispered, "Sometimes, I miss her so much. And sometimes, I hate her for taking her own life, and leaving me all alone..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "She committed suicide?"

Sniffling, Naruto nodded.

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly.

"T-This is a small village," Naruto whispered. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "And people talk about things… M-My sister was in love with a guy. She loved him so much, and multiple times, they were seen together by the villagers. But Kurama thought nothing of it, she said they were going to get married, and everything was fine. B-But, one day, the guy left my sister, and married with another girl suddenly. Kurama was so heartbroken, she felt so bad, a-and, on top of that the villagers started gossiping," Naruto sniffled. "T-They started calling my sister names, they started saying our family wasn't a good one. They said we're diseased or something, and that's why that guy left my sister. T-They s-said," Naruto gulped loudly, and wiped away his tears. "M-My dad w-was a bad man, a-and he w-was making u-us, his children, do b-bad things, l-like –like…"

"Shh," Sasuke took Naruto in his arms gently. Sasuke understood what Naruto meant very well. He caressed the boy's back till he calmed down enough to speak again.

"So, Kurama couldn't take it a-anymore, and she committed suicide," Naruto took a shaky breath, forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. "S-She shouldn't have… Why?" Naruto murmured to himself. "_Why?_"

"Sometimes," Sasuke started softly, a hand caressing Naruto's sunshine hair soothingly. "Sometimes, people can't be happy in this world, so they go to seek a better place than here. I'm sure your sister is happy where she is now."

"R-Really?" Naruto looked up with blurry eyes.

"Yeah, don't you worry," Leaning down, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently.

Their families decided that moment to enter the house, and Naruto and Sasuke scooted away from the other quickly. They hadn't figured out what was happening yet, so they weren't ready for their parents' reaction. Nobody noticed Naruto's dried tears, or Sasuke's lingering hand on Naruto's small of back, nobody but Mikoto.

* * *

Sasuke caressed the sleeping Naruto's hair gently, and then grabbing his phone, he left their shared bedroom. He was silent as he left the still sleeping house and headed towards the farm that was behind the house. He walked between the corns, and reached to a hill after a while. He climbed easily, and sat down under an old oak tree. He took a deep breath, and pushed his hair out of his face as a morning breeze caressed his midnight locks. The hill was overlooking the house, farms, and the main road that led to the village. Naruto had showed this place to Sasuke, claiming it as his secret place. Sasuke smiled to himself, and then sticking his hand in through a hole on the tree's trunk, he pulled out a cake. It was Naruto's secret stash, filled with junk food he liked. Kushina didn't want Naruto eating them, so Naruto hid them here, and ate whatever he liked away from his mother's eyes.

Sasuke chuckled as he thought of Naruto, and then tearing the package open, he ate the chocolate flavored cake silently. When he was done, he leaned into the tree, and taking his phone, he made a video call. The hill was the only place internet worked properly.

The call was answered after a few tries, and Sasuke was greeted with a frown, and a mussed hair.

"_Little brother,_" Itachi's voice was heard clearly. "_Do you know what time it is?"_

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, good morning."

Itachi sighed, and then turned to talk to someone Sasuke couldn't see on the screen. "_Leave me alone_." Sasuke heard a few whines, and then Itachi spoke angrily, "_I'll decide if I call you or not. Get lost now_."

Sasuke smirked, and then shook his head. His brother was as bossy as ever.

"_So, Sasuke_," Itachi gave his full attention to his brother after getting rid of the annoying woman. "_You_ _wouldn't call at a time like this. I assume something is the matter?_"

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke nodded. "Yes, nii-san."

"_Tell me about it, and let's see if I can be any help,"_ Itachi said gently.

Sasuke nodded, and then started hesitantly. "There is this boy that I lo-like…"

Itachi nodded. "_Start from the beginning and be honest_."

Sasuke nodded, and started telling everything that happened in the last weeks.

By the time Sasuke was finished, Itachi had a thoughtful expression on his face. "_Look, little brother… You have to understand that this situation is really… delicate. The boy is ten years younger than you, and at that age they change their hearts easily. But if you're sure of his and your own feelings, I would suggest that you take his parents' approval before dating him."_

Sasuke nodded as his brother ended his words.

"_I trust your judgment, Sasuke_," Itachi smiled at his brother. "_Keep your heart light, okay?"_

"Okay, nii-san," Sasuke nodded again. "I'll call you again."

"_Yeah_," Itachi smiled. "_And please at a reasonable hour_."

Sasuke chuckled, and ended the call.

He took a deep breath as he thought of his brother's words. The older man always gave Sasuke advices, and tried to show him the right path to follow. He was Sasuke's best friend, as much as being his one and only big brother.

Sasuke blinked as his phone ringed. He checked the caller id, and with a deep sigh, he swiped his thumb over the screen, answering the call. "Yeah?"

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ A thin voice screamed loudly. "_I've been trying to reach you since you left Tokyo. Where are you? When you're coming back?"_

"Slower, Sakura," Sasuke answered his girlfriend calmly.

"_Okay, okay, I missed you!" _Sakura said.

Before Sasuke could answer, he heard another voice in the background, and then Sakura giggled jolly. Sasuke frowned deeply. "How many times have I told you not to call me when you have your fuck buddies around?"

Sasuke had a strange relationship with his so called girlfriend. Sakura didn't believe in monogamy, so she had more than a few men under her hand. To be honest, Sasuke wasn't a man to take being cheated on lightly, but he felt nothing towards the woman, so it was fine. Sakura was one of the most successful lawyers of the country, so it was good for the public appearance for them to be together. On top of that, she was a quick fuck when Sasuke wanted, so Sasuke didn't mind her mostly.

Sakura sighed. "_I didn't know if I could reach you, did I?"_

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed.

"_When you're coming back?_" Sakura asked.

"I don't know yet," Sasuke answered.

"_It's been two months Sasuke!_" Sakura shouted.

"I have to stay longer… for reasons," Sasuke supplied quietly.

"_What reasons?_" Sakura demanded like the lawyer she was.

"None of your fucking business," Sasuke hated it when Sakura treated him like one of her clients.

"_Is it because you found a village beauty?"_ Sakura asked mockingly.

Sasuke was silent after that.

"_You really did find someone, huh?"_ Sakura asked unbelievingly, and then added harshly. "_They must smell like cow shit."_

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, and then ended the call without a farewell.

He sighed angrily, and then stormed down the hill, and into the Namikaze house. But upon seeing those sky blue eyes, and the shining smile, Sasuke forgot about everything that bothered him.

This was love, wasn't it? It needed no explanation. It _simply_ was.

* * *

A haven. Sasuke was living in his own haven with Naruto. Surrounded by his innocence and love, Sasuke closed his eyes to the future, and started living the present with his little love.

"Sasuke," Naruto called in a singsong voice. "You should wake up, sun's up!"

Sasuke moved in his futon, and then blinked his eyes open. He was greeted with Naruto's bright eyes and the smile that would put the sun to shame.

"Good morning, teme!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Morning dobe," Sasuke replied, voice husky from sleep.

Sasuke lifted the thin comforter that covered his body, and Naruto got in the futon immediately. Sasuke covered Naruto's body with the material, and then wrapping his arms around the small frame of his snow white, he drew him to his chest. Naruto closed his eyes, a small smile adorning his face.

This was their morning ritual for the last weeks. Sasuke had started sleeping longer, and Naruto would wake him up, then they would cuddle till Sasuke woke up wholly, and then they would have their breakfast. Then do whatever they wished for the rest of the day. They would work in the farms, they would take walks, they would go to swim in the nearby lake, or they would go to the village or the town to wander around.

"Boys! Breakfast's ready!" Kushina's voice was heard after a few minutes.

Naruto wanted to groan for getting his time interrupted with Sasuke, still, planting a kiss upon Sasuke's pale forehead, he stood up, Sasuke following after him.

"Naruto, you need to go shopping," Kushina said after the breakfast, handing her son a list of the needed things. "Your dad and I'll go to talk to villagers to get new corn seeds."

Naruto nodded, taking the note, he left the house, Sasuke following after him.

"Should we walk?" Naruto asked.

"Let me see," Sasuke looked at the list, and shook his head. "It's too much to carry, besides you can't use your left arm."

"It's been four months, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "I feel fine."

Sasuke let out a sigh, and then checking around, he kissed Naruto's forehead quickly. "I know that you do. But we still need to be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded with a soft sigh. "Okay Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Listen to old people's advices."

Naruto giggled, hands trying to take his hair under control. "You're not old teme!"

Sasuke chuckled, and then walked to his car, Naruto following after him. Naruto talked without stopping in the car, and when they arrived the village, he kept on. They held hands as they walked to the convenience store, their first stop for the shopping. Naruto read the list, and Sasuke picked up whatever they needed. They left the shop after Sasuke paid for the stuff, and leaving the plastic bags in the car, they headed to the grocer.

Sasuke realized that the villagers were watching them, mainly their joined hands. A frown settled on his fair face as he saw some people whispering to each other, pointing at them. Naruto seemed clueless as he talked to Sasuke and squeezed his hand happily. When they bought vegetables, the owner had a sour expression on his face, and he was reluctant to give Naruto the things he wanted.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke exclaimed finally.

The middle aged man seemed shocked with having Sasuke talk to him, still he recovered from his surprise quickly, and frowned at Sasuke. "I don't have anything to talk to dishonorable people."

Naruto stilled beside Sasuke, and the older male held Naruto tightly against his side. He looked around only to see people circling around them, displeased expressions on their faces.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Sasuke growled.

"Everybody knows what kind of people the Namikazes are," The man challenged, and a few agreeing voices arouse in the crowd. "First the girl, and then the boy… Our village doesn't like street whores like this!"

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. He had done nothing wrong. Was loving someone a fault? And what about his sister? Was it her fault that she was left by that dick of a man?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. Sasuke was beyond livid. How could they accuse the Namikaze family of such things? They were the best family one could have the chance of meeting. Stupid villagers… But, most of all Sasuke was angry at himself. He should have known better. He shouldn't have let people see Naruto with him. He should have protected him. He still could… He would die before letting these mindless people harm Naruto, just like they did to Kurama.

"How dare," Sasuke growled. "You accuse my _fiancé_ of such things?!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked up to Sasuke. He had a scowl on his face, and his jaw was set tightly, daring the villagers to say more.

"Your f-fiancé?" The man stuttered, but recovered quickly. "Who knows who you are? You appeared a few months ago, now you're saying that you are this boy's fiancé!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered strictly. "Naruto's going to be the Uchihas' bride in a few days."

The crowd started murmuring loudly amongst themselves, and Sasuke ended the conversation loudly for them,

"Everybody who likes to come is invited. I'll hear no more of your badmouthing about Namikaze family."

With that, Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand, and led him to the jeep. Naruto was completely frozen as he sat there without moving or talking. Sasuke drove out of the village quickly, and he stopped before reaching home. He let out a deep sigh and then turned to Naruto who was crying silently.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out gently and cupped his soft cheeks, wiping away his pearly tears.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto said quickly. "B-Because of m-me you h-had to say those things. Y-You should leave immediately. I'll d-deal with th-them somehow."

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, dobe," Sasuke started seriously. "I meant every word I said there, okay?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's, if you want me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed and then hugged the older man.

Smiling, Sasuke returned the embrace.

* * *

Naruto jumped in his place as the front door closed loudly, and Minato stormed into the living room. Never had he seen his father so furious.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted as he stood in front of his son, who sat beside Sasuke, trying to look as small as he could manage. "What's happening? The whole village's talking about your marriage with Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kushina stood behind her husband, looking worriedly between her husband and son.

Naruto swallowed hardly, and then opened his mouth hesitantly, but Sasuke didn't let him talk.

"Naruto, could you please go to your room?" Sasuke asked. "Let me handle this."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, and then daring a glance at his father, he run upstairs into his room.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stood up and faced Minato. Fugaku and Mikoto were also watching their son closely from where they sat.

"Whatever happened or will happen from now on, is my fault. I made a mistake, Minato-san," Sasuke said and then looked into Minato's deep blue eyes. "I fell in love with your son."

Kushina gasped, hands covering her mouth. Fugaku jumped to his feet, equally shocked, and Minato could only blink.

"Do you hear what you're saying, Sasuke?" Minato spoke at last.

"Yes, Minato-san," Sasuke nodded, keeping his calm. "I know that I've betrayed your trust, but I just couldn't…" Sasuke shook his head, and then looked at Minato again. "Naruto told me about what happened to his sister, and I don't want the same thing happening to him. I just want to protect him."

"But," Minato took a deep breath. "Don't you think getting married at the age of eighteen will harm him?"

"Yes, yes I know," Sasuke nodded. "But, I don't want to get Naruto's name dirtied like this. I truly love him, Minato-san. And –and, I won't let this marriage ruin him, I'll try to find a solution, in which he will get the least harm."

Minato was silent for a moment, and then he shouted loudly, "Naruto! Naruto come down here!"

Naruto came down slowly, and stood beside Sasuke, never once looking up.

"Naruto, my son," Minato talked softly. "I know what happened to Kurama was cruel and wrong. But, in the end, it was her choice. You don't have to walk the same path. Your father will protect you no matter what, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, daddy," Naruto answered in a tiny voice.

"Do you really want to be with Sasuke?" Minato asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, and then nodded softly.

Letting out a deep breath, Minato turned to his wife. "Kushina, what do you think?"

"I'm a mother," Kushina said, wiping away her tears quickly. Even the mention of her late daughter was enough to hurt her. "I only want my baby's happiness."

Minato nodded, and then looked at Fugaku, who had an apologetic smile on his face. Minato smiled back, and then shook his head. "Seems like we're going to be a family, huh Fugaku?"

Fugaku chuckled, and then the two old friends hugged each other tightly.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Naruto, who looked up at the same time and smiled at Sasuke shyly, then, he was lost in Kushina's bone crashing hug. Sasuke smiled, and when he looked to the side, he came face to face his frowning mother.

"We'll talk about this," Mikoto whispered to her son harshly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and gave a nod.

* * *

Next few days were hectic. They tried to prepare for the wedding as fast as possible. Sasuke wanted it to be however Naruto wished, and Naruto was happy to get his dream wedding. The temple of the village was also prepared for them, and a huge feast was arranged for the villagers. Presents were given to every person to invite them to the wedding, the glory of the ceremony would be spoken for years to come.

And Mikoto caught Sasuke on the day of the wedding to talk.

Sasuke followed after his mother, and they left the house. They walked aimlessly for a while and then Mikoto stopped, facing Sasuke.

"I don't approve of this marriage," Mikoto said strictly.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm aware of that, mother."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "And you're still doing it against my wish?"

"You have heard my opinion on this, mother," Sasuke answered wearily.

Mikoto breathed angrily, and then spoke softly. "Remember the first time you fell in love?"

Sasuke blinked. "What does it have to do with my marriage?"

Mikoto kept on without acknowledging Sasuke. "You were so in love, it had taken Itachi sometime before he could talk to you without you daydreaming… Do you remember how old were you then?"

Sasuke thought for a while, and then shook his head.

"Let me tell you," Mikoto reminded her son calmly. "Seventeen… Almost the same age as Naruto."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And do you remember whom you had fallen for?" Mikoto questioned.

Sasuke thought for a while. "My… geometry teacher?"

"Exactly," Mikoto smiled. "Someone older than you… Just like you and Naruto."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Do you remember her name?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind, so he shook his head.

"Just like Naruto won't remember your name years later," Mikoto said emotionlessly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. "Naruto wouldn't forget me."

Mikoto smirked. "You had said the exact thing. You had said you loved her more than worlds, that you wouldn't forget her no matter what. But, you did… You graduated, and you stopped seeing her, and one day, it was like she didn't exist at all," Mikoto looked at Sasuke intently. "Just like you'll be nonexistent to Naruto one day."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His heart throbbed painfully with the thought of Naruto forgetting him, not remembering him. Naruto wouldn't do that, would he? He loved Sasuke. Yeah, he did… But he was only eighteen years old.

_The boy is ten years younger than you, and at that age they change their hearts easily._

Naruto had been excited to have Sasuke at first, because he didn't have a friend.

Naruto had been happy about Sasuke's being from a big city, because he had never been to there.

Naruto had been ecstatic to have Sasuke's attention, because Naruto hadn't experienced such a thing before.

And if Sasuke stepped out of the picture, what would happen then?

"If he doesn't see you, he'll mourn after you for three days," Sasuke heard his mother's cold voice. "And on the fourth day, he will move on. Away from the eye, away from the heart…"

If Naruto couldn't see Sasuke, he would forget him easily, and he would find someone else in the future. When he was more mature, when he was actually ready for a relationship.

Could Sasuke let that happen?

…Yes, he would. Sasuke would do anything for the one he loved.

"Get ready," Sasuke spoke roughly. "We're going to leave tomorrow morning… without Naruto."

Mikoto smiled, and then nodded.

Sasuke left her side without another word. He was going to let go of his beloved. He was going to set him free for his happiness. But, still, Sasuke was going to held onto a part of Naruto egotistically. He was Naruto's first love. He was going to be Naruto's first lover. He was going to be Naruto's first, and only husband. Naruto was going to carry his name, and nothing was going to change it.

* * *

Their hands were joined over the gear. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was smiling beautifully.

Their wedding had been perfect. Naruto had been perfect, in his white kimono, his face blossomed with breathtaking smiles; he was the epitome of pure beauty. And he belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke only.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke said, voice husky. "Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto blushed furiously, and then looked down.

Soon, they reached the Namikaze house, and Sasuke scooped Naruto up, carrying him into the house traditionally. Naruto opened the door for them, and they walked in the dark house silently. Everybody was still at the feast, enjoying it to their hearts' content.

"Father and dad wasn't in a good shape," Naruto said with a soft smile.

Naruto had started calling Fugaku father with his wish. Fugaku truly loved Naruto like a son. As for Mikoto… she was still Mikoto-san.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "I'm sure they'll drink their asses off."

Naruto giggled, and pushed the door open to his room, and Sasuke let him down on his feet. A sudden nervousness came over Naruto as he faced his… husband. The thought made him smile, and he forgot about anything that would disturb his mind, and focused on Sasuke.

He cupped Sasuke's cheeks, and then raised his eyebrows. "Sasuke, you're shaking… What's wrong?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then whispered, "I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Silly Sasuke," Naruto smiled beautifully. "You wouldn't hurt me. Besides, whatever you do, I'll always forgive you no matter what."

"Really?" Sasuke asked softly, holding Naruto's hands in his bigger ones. It was stupid, but Sasuke felt better with the knowledge of maybe, just maybe, Naruto would forgive him for what he was going to do in the morning. But for now, he decided to leave unpleasant thoughts aside, and focus on his beautiful spouse.

"Of course," Naruto smiled again. "I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you even if I wanted."

Sasuke smiled back, and then his hands wandered over Naruto's body, and took of the kimono Naruto was wearing slowly. Naruto was shy about his body, but he was eager to learn how to make love, and please his husband. With Sasuke's guidance, Naruto stripped Sasuke off his dark blue kimono, and touched Sasuke's pale, perfectly toned body.

Sasuke had seen many beautiful bodies, but their faces were all blank in his head. He was ready to replace all of them with Naruto's innocent beauty.

Sasuke led them to the bed, and made love to his love again, and again. He didn't stop until he was sure that he had engraved himself in Naruto. So that, he would never be forgotten.

* * *

Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair lovingly, and kissing his slightly parted, honey lips for the last time, he left Naruto's life silently.

He walked down to the first floor, and found his family, all four of them, waiting for him near the front door. Their bags had been packed, and was waiting beside the door.

Taking a shaky breath Sasuke stood in front of Minato, looking down. He was way too ashamed to face his father-in-law. "Three months," Sasuke whispered. "If I don't get a word from you in three months, I'll assume that Naruto has forgotten me, and moved on."

Minato let out a deep sigh, and then nodded.

"But if he can't cope, if he distresses over this departure too much, please don't hesitate a moment to call me," Sasuke said determinately. "I'll come back for him… I'm trying to do what's best for him, not to ruin his life if he really wants me."

Minato nodded again, and then hugged Sasuke, who hugged him back tightly. "You're my son, too," Minato whispered against Sasuke's ear. "I want what is best for both of you."

"I know, father," Sasuke whispered back. With a sigh, he broke the embrace, and then turned to Kushina.

She had tears in her eyes as she hugged Sasuke tightly. "Be good, yeah? Don't make me worry about you, too."

"Yes, mother," Sasuke smiled at the woman softly. "Don't worry."

Mikoto cut short with her farewells, and after Fugaku said his goodbyes, Sasuke took their bags, and carried them to the car. He placed them in the rear deck, and then faced the Namizake house which he had spent the most important moments of his life.

He moved to the car, but stopped as he saw Kushina beckoning him with a hand, and he approached to the porch quickly.

"Here," Kushina held out a photograph. "Naruto wanted me to get two copies of this."

Sasuke accepted the photo with a soft thanks, and couldn't help his fond smile. Sasuke was sitting cross legged in the photo, and he was smiling widely, eyes closed. Naruto was behind him, and his hands were tangled in Sasuke's hair, pushing his hair back, so that his pale face was revealed. Naruto had an equally wide smile on his face. The photo was simply beautiful.

Sasuke thanked Kushina again, and then turned back to walk to the jeep. But when he heard loud footsteps, he stopped and closed his eyes.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked loudly. He looked at his parents, and then at Sasuke, who wasn't facing him.

"Sasuke is… leaving," Kushina said softly.

Naruto looked up to his mother with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean leaving?" He walked down the porch and then run to Sasuke's side. "Where are you going, Sasuke? I-If you are going to the village or t-town, I'll come with you, yeah?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then looked at Naruto. "I'm leaving, Naruto. I'm going back to Tokyo."

"W-What?" Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. "Y-You can't leave me behind."

"You knew that this day would come," Sasuke replied as cold as he could muster. The lump in his throat was preventing him from speaking.

"B-But, we're married!" Naruto tried again, tears filling his eyes.

"Marriage is nothing but signatures on a paper," Sasuke replied.

"Y-You…" Naruto shook his head. "But what about love? W-We made love last night."

"You don't need to love someone to fuck them," Sasuke replied, seeing Naruto's heart breaking in front of his eyes, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and then moved to his car.

But a shaking hand caught his own, and stopped him where he was.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto pleaded, not holding back his tears anymore. "I love you…"

Sasuke swallowed hardly, and then spoke as harsh as he could, "A child can't know what love is."

With that, he broke his hand free of Naruto's grip, and walked to the black jeep quickly. Driving out as fast as he could, Sasuke didn't look back. But he left a piece of him there, in that forgotten village, with Naruto. His heart…

Naruto fell onto his knees as he looked after the car. Tears left his eyes, and he heard his mother talking to him, but he couldn't understand a word. Soon, he passed out, blocking the unwanted truth.

Sasuke had left, taking a part of Naruto with him. His heart…

Naruto could be too young to understand some things, but he learned what pangs of love was perfectly, and its scar never left his child heart. Ever.

* * *

**I was crying at the end. T_T Anyway, what you think? Did you see this coming? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Hello guys! Do you keep up with the manga? This chapter was all about SasuNaru. I was about to cry with all the feels! Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy! And, yes, as most of you predicted, we have a major time skip in this chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. His room was slightly dark due to the heavy curtains covering the windows. He sat up on the bed, and the white sheets pooled around his waist. He gazed at the digital clock on his night stand and saw that it was nearly seven, his biological clock never failed him. Moving slowly, he draped his legs over the edge of the bed, and run a hand through his tangled hair. Letting out a short sigh, Sasuke looked around, and then took the frame that stood next to the clock.

He looked at it with a soft smile. He looked at his own smiling face, he looked at Naruto's happy face, and couldn't help but feeling his heart throb painfully. It had been too long since the last time Sasuke had seen that smile. Too long that Sasuke missed that warm embrace. Too long that Sasuke longed for that pure love. Almost three years…

Whenever Sasuke thought of Naruto, he felt the scar in his heart bleeding anew. Sasuke couldn't forget about Naruto. He tried really hard. He tried to find someone else, he tried to replace him. But no one had as blue eyes as him, no one had as shiny hair as him, no one smiled warmly like him, no one… no one loved like him. And Sasuke was the one who pushed all those away. Just because he thought Naruto would be better off… And it seemed that he was, Sasuke thought bitterly. Every day he woke up, Sasuke expected something. A call, to be precise, telling him that Naruto still wanted him, still loved him, and they could still be together, forgetting about the agony of separation. But it never came…

Sasuke sighed, and then leaving the frame on the night stand, he stood up and went to his bathroom to take a shower. He was quick with his freshening up, and he left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and started looking for a suitable suit for the day. His room was plain. He had a bed, a wardrobe, and nothing more eye catchy. He decided on a dark blue suit, and then left his room quickly. The breakfast was eight, and Mikoto didn't like anyone being late, seeing it as a disrespect.

Everybody in their family had changed. Sasuke had turned into a bitter man. He didn't smile anymore, he didn't talk to people unless it was necessary. He didn't have anything in life to give him any satisfaction, only except his job.

Fugaku had become silent. Many times, he wanted to call Minato, but not getting any word from his friend wounded him deeply, and he was too ashamed with what happened that he didn't have heart to call him. Fugaku never forgave Sasuke for what he did.

Mikoto was a happier woman than in the past. She had managed to save both her husband and son from that stupid village. Nowadays, she was trying to convince Sasuke to settle down with Sakura, who she thought was the perfect bride for their family. Nobody knew of Sasuke's marriage anyway.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted his father and mother who had been sitting around a long table.

They lived in a big, luxurious, two story house. On the first floor there was a huge living room and a dining table, and across them was the kitchen. There were stairs leading to the second floor, where there were bedrooms and a few rooms that weren't used at all.

"Good morning," Mikoto smiled at her son, and Fugaku settled for an acknowledging nod.

Sasuke nodded, and sat down. A maid approached him quickly, and served his breakfast silently. Sasuke was quick to drink his tea and eat some cheese. The tomato plate was placed right in front of him, but Sasuke didn't touch even one. He had stopped eating tomatoes after leaving the village. None of the tomatoes in this ridiculously big city tasted as delicious as the ones Kushina grew in her little garden.

"I'll be off now," Sasuke said, after paying the bathroom a visit.

"Okay," Mikoto smiled at her son, helping him wear his coat. "I was thinking of inviting Sakura over for dinner."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Wrapping a thick scarf around his neck, Sasuke left the house quickly. It was the hardest days of the winter, and Sasuke thought that it would snow soon. He walked to his car, and then drive out of the parking lot of the house. Reaching to their company was a struggle with the traffic, but Sasuke managed in the end, and he took a sigh of relief as he entered the big building.

"Welcome Uchiha-san," The two secretaries stood up when they saw Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded at them. "Where is Shikamaru?"

"Nara-san is currently in an interview with an applicant for the position of personal assistant," One of the girls answered.

"Good," Sasuke muttered and then walked to the elevators.

Shikamaru was the personal affairs manager and he was in a hunt for a secretary for Sasuke. Sasuke was very picky about whom he worked with so the process was taking longer than it would. With a sudden decision, Sasuke pressed the button of the floor which he knew Shikamaru was having his interviews. He wanted to see how the elimination was going.

He nodded at his employees as they bowed to him, and Sasuke headed to the glass room of Shikamaru's. One would think that a manager as lazy as him wouldn't like to be seen sleeping in working hours. But it didn't disturb Shikamaru. Instead, he thought that it was good to be seen while sleeping, so that nobody would disturb him if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Sasuke stood in front of the glass walled room, and gazed inside. Shikamaru was sitting behind his desk, and he was looking through papers while he talked to the man sitting in front of him. The applicant had his back against where Sasuke stood, so Sasuke couldn't see his face, but the shade of his hair made Sasuke's heart beat quicker. It was the same with his love. Although, it was longer than his hair, the gentle spikes were identical to his lovely one.

Sasuke couldn't breathe for a moment, even the possibility of having him so close was about to drive him crazy. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke shook his hands quickly to draw the lazy manager's attention. When he did, Shikamaru looked at him oddly, as if asking what he was up to so troublesome in the morning. Sasuke motioned with a hand for Shikamaru to come out.

Letting out a deep sigh, Shikamaru talked to the candidate, and then left the room. "What is it boss?"

Without a word, Sasuke snatched the paper Shikamaru was holding, and looked through it carefully. His eyes widened as he saw the little photo attached to it. Naruto's softly smiling face was looking at him.

"It's such a coincidence that your name's the same, right?" Shikamaru commented.

Sasuke blinked and looked down to the name section. _Naruto Uchiha_. Naruto. Naruto. _Naruto_. Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart, and then looked inside again. Naruto was sitting his back against them, and all Sasuke wanted was to get inside and took him in his arms, but he resisted the urge, and looked at Shikamaru sharply.

"I want _him_," Sasuke said simply.

Shikamaru blinked, taken aback by the intensity of his boss' eyes. "I don't think he's qualified for the job. I was thinking of employing another applicant."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "It _has to_ be him. Go there and shake hands with him."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't want to hear you complaining about it later."

"I'm fucking sure," Sasuke hissed. "Sign the contract with him."

Shikamaru shrugged. "You're the boss."

"Hn," Sasuke tore Naruto's photo from the paper. Putting it in his pocket, he handed the material back to his manager, and then left quickly.

When he reached his room, he was shaking all over. He went to his desk hardly, and sat down in his seat. Taking a few deep breaths, Sasuke tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He took off Naruto's photo from his pocket, and looked at it carefully. He had grown up… His cheeks weren't chubby anymore. His hair fell around his face, and made him look more mature. He was smiling slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was unsettling. When Naruto smiled, his eyes would shine, and his cheeks would get pink like roses in a spring time. But in the photo, Naruto looked so dull. And it made Sasuke wonder all the more; what Naruto had done in three years? What had happened in his life? What he was doing here, of all places?

Sasuke sighed, and rubbed his face. Whatever it was, Sasuke was going to ask Naruto, and learn it from him. Then… Then, Sasuke was going to reclaim him. Even without actually seeing his face, Sasuke could feel that old familiar passion towards his snow white, and this time, he wasn't going to let his stupid insecurities or the morals get in between them.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to get some work done when he heard a knock on his door, and the wooden door opened to reveal Shikamaru. The lazy genius walked to Sasuke, and left a few documents on his desk. Sasuke looked through them, and smiled in satisfaction when he saw the contract of Naruto binding himself to Sasuke.

"He's waiting outside," Shikamaru said. "I've showed him around, and told him what we expect of him."

Oh, Shikamaru wouldn't know what Sasuke wanted from his little wifey. "Good," He nodded. "Send him in."

Shikamaru left the room, and after a few moments, Sasuke heard a hesitant knock on the door. His heart beating like crazy, Sasuke called out hoarsely, "Come in."

The door was opened slowly, and then the love of Sasuke's life stepped inside. His eyes were downcast, and he immediately bowed down.

"Thank you very much for employing me," Naruto said quickly. "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you'll," Sasuke said slowly, eyes never leaving Naruto's small form.

He hadn't gotten any taller. But he had lost weight, Sasuke could tell. He looked really thin, but only his hips seemed a little wider than past, making him look deliciously curvy.

Sasuke saw Naruto stiffening, and then the petite blond looked up slowly. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke there, looking at him with his piercingly intense stare. He opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips. He took a few deep breaths, and with tears filling his eyes, he took a step backwards.

Sasuke saw it in Naruto's eyes, the eyes that were more beautiful than any precious stone out there. He was in pain. He wasn't the carefree child Sasuke once knew and fallen for. Sasuke had left Naruto, because he had thought he was a child. But in those sky blue orbs, Sasuke could see that Naruto had grown up. And probably, it had hurt like hell.

Naruto turned back without a word, and when Sasuke realized his intention, he left his desk and run to the blonde. He trapped him in his arms, stopping him from escaping. They stood there before the door, back to chest. Naruto was shivering like a little bird, and Sasuke held him tighter in return. It had been too long that Sasuke held this perfect creature in his arms. Sasuke leaned down, and buried his nose in Naruto's hair, inhaling his scent. It was the same. The same scent that tingled Sasuke's insides. His love smelled like a snowdrop on a mountain. So fresh, so pure…

Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's arms, trying to break free, but Sasuke only held _his_ wife tighter. His wife. Sasuke always called Naruto like this in his mind. In his mind, every soul on earth knew that they were married. In his mind, Naruto and Sasuke never departed their ways. In his mind, Naruto still loved Sasuke like the first day. In his mind, Naruto loved to be Sasuke's. Sometimes, he whined, saying that he was a man, therefore he couldn't be the wife. But still, he wore that frilly, pink apron for Sasuke's eyes only at the end of the day.

"P-Please, let me go," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke could hear how broken he was.

"No," Sasuke whispered back. "I won't."

"Please," Naruto tried to break free again. "It's o-okay," Naruto said hesitantly. "I'll j-just go, and it'll be l-like I never existed. Again…"

"No," Sasuke repeated again. He would be damned if he saw Naruto walking out of this fucking door.

"You can't make me stay against my will!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke frowned. Did Naruto really want to leave? Leave Sasuke behind? Hell no. "In case you haven't realized, you signed a contract to be my secretary."

"Just rip it," Naruto nearly pleaded.

"I could," Sasuke said, his warm breath licking Naruto's ear. "But, I won't… You signed to be my secretary for two years. If you refuse your part of the contract, which being working as my secretary, you'll have to pay compensation to the company."

"Wh-What?" Naruto questioned weakly, scared. "I didn't know there was such a thing in the contract."

Sasuke smirked softly. His beloved was still so innocent. It was good that he was here, Sasuke would look out for him, otherwise he could get eaten in the mad business life. "First rule in doing business," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear, enjoying the tremors he felt against his chest. "Always read what you're agreeing to, or it can turn around and destroy you."

Naruto was silent for a while, and then he spoke determinately, "Thanks for the lesson, Uchiha-san. I'll try my best as your secretary. But still, I would like you to let go of me. As my manager, you don't have a right to touch me intimately."

Sasuke frowned, and turned Naruto around, so that they were facing each other. "I'm your husband. I have a right to touch you."

Naruto tilted his head, and looked at Sasuke coldly. "No, you're not. I have a husband yes, but you're not him."

Sasuke frowned dangerously. "What do you mean?"

"The moment you left me, you stopped being my husband, this is all you need to know," Naruto said impassively, and then shrugged out of Sasuke's hold. "So, Uchiha-san, what would you like me to do first?"

Sasuke blinked, not liking the way Naruto pushed him away easily.

"I have gone to a course, and taken a certificate on personal assistance, but this will be my first experience as a real secretary, so I would appreciate your help," Naruto ended his words with a tight smile.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Maybe he could let Naruto be for a while, so that they would cool off and then talk again. "Okay," Sasuke nodded and opened the door, guiding Naruto out.

Sasuke had a big, spacy room. There were enormous windows which overlooked the city, and before them, Sasuke's desk was placed. There were leather cushions for relaxing and a big TV was placed on a wall. A wall was covered with shelves, and different kind of books were placed there. Naruto's room was joined with Sasuke's, so if somebody wanted to go to Sasuke's room, they had to go through Naruto's first. He only had a desk for himself, and two seats for the guests, nothing more.

"I'm having difficulty with my appointments," Sasuke said. "I would appreciate it if you organize them to my schedule."

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Naruto nodded quickly. "I'll work on it immediately!"

"Thank you," Sasuke replied. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Yes, sir," Naruto bowed as Sasuke left for his room.

Sasuke didn't close his door, and for the rest of the day, he did nothing, but watched Naruto's beautiful face.

* * *

Things weren't going well. One way or another, Naruto managed to escape Sasuke's advances. It had been over a week now that Naruto started working for Sasuke, and still, the raven haired man hadn't learned anything from Naruto at all. So, it left Sasuke with no choice, but follow Naruto around.

Sasuke approached the table Naruto was eating his lunch, and he sat down in front of him. Naruto looked up when he heard the noise, but he turned back to his food immediately. The workers' lunch was given by the company and every employee, including Sasuke, ate together. Sasuke didn't need to sit with Naruto, he could eat together with the higher class employees, but still, he sat with Naruto all the time.

"So," Sasuke decided to start an easy conversation. "How do you like it here?"

"Everybody's really nice," Naruto answered, not making eye contact.

"You're not having problems with your job, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes, I do," Naruto answered honestly. "But my fellow secretaries help me out with them. I'll try to be a good secretary for you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied.

It wasn't good. Sasuke needed to learn about Naruto's life, he needed Naruto to accept him as his husband, and he needed it quick.

"Naruto, why you're here? In Tokyo?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, and started playing with the foot in his plate. "I've told you, Uchiha-san. I don't need to answer any personal questions. It's my private life, not a matter to you."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Naruto had become stubborn. Where was the boy who was ready to do anything Sasuke asked of him? "Naruto look-"

Naruto's cell phone ringed loudly, interrupting Sasuke. The blonde grabbed his phone, and flipped it open immediately. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke frowned deeply. Who was this Kakashi?

Naruto listened to the other person talking, nodding occasionally. "Yes, sensei… At eleven? I'll be there."

A date? Sasuke was about to flip over the table. And then, to make the things worse, Naruto got silent for a moment, and then a cute pinkness dusted his cheeks. Then, he spoke lovingly,

"I love you, too," Naruto said, and then smiled as he listened to the other person speaking. "Yes, yes… Oh, okay, Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you tonight."

When Naruto ended the call, Sasuke was shaking with fury, envy, and jealousy. Naruto had found someone else. He really had forgotten about Sasuke, he had moved on like it was nothing. Leaning over the table, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, and jerked him towards himself.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto tried to break free. "You're hurting me!"

"Did you find someone else?" Sasuke hissed dangerously.

Naruto blinked a few times, as if trying to understand what Sasuke was saying, and then he smiled softly, lovingly, making Sasuke's blood boil with jealousy.

"Yes, I did," Naruto answered easily.

Sasuke wanted scream in agony. And the worst thing was, he knew Naruto wasn't lying, those eyes could never lie.

"I fell in love again," Naruto said, a dreamy expression on his face. "It was love at first sight… The moment I saw him, I knew my life wouldn't be the same."

Sasuke gasped, trying to take a breath. Every word that left Naruto's mouth pierced Sasuke's heart harshly. His love had forgotten him? Had found someone else? This couldn't be right, this couldn't be-

Sasuke jumped to his feet, and threw their lunch trays to floor with a furious cry. The whole dining hall fell silent, watching their CEO's unsteady movements. Naruto was looking at Sasuke wide eyed, not knowing what to do.

"What are you looking at?!" Sasuke shouted, and everybody turned to their meals quickly.

With a heavy heart, Sasuke stormed out of the dining hall, leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

* * *

Sasuke was rubbing his temples in irritation when he heard a loud, high pitched voice, along with a calmer, soothing one. Sighing, Sasuke stood up and went to see what the fuss was about. When he opened the door, he saw Naruto standing before Sakura, trying to talk to her.

"Miss," Naruto spoke gently. "Uchiha-san wasn't feeling good in the lunch break, so I think it would be good if we don't disturb him. Besides, you don't have an appointment, I can't let you in like this."

"Look, secretary," Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, therefore, I visit him all the time without appointments, okay?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, and Sasuke decided that time to interrupt.

"Enough Sakura," Sasuke said.

Naruto stepped to the side immediately, and looked down. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san," He said softly. "I didn't know that Miss is your girlfriend. I'll be careful next time."

Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like how Naruto refused eye-contact, he didn't like how he grew cold in an instant. Sasuke didn't want his stupid relationship with Sakura ruin the fragile ties between him and Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sasuke said, and reaching out, he rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. "This is Sakura Haruno-san. She's a lawyer."

Naruto stiffened with Sasuke's touch, and nodded quickly.

"And Naruto's right, Sakura," Sasuke said coldly. "I'm not having a good day. It would be good if you leave now."

Sakura frowned, looking at the lingering hand of Sasuke's on Naruto's back. "I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Whatever, Sakura. I have work to do now."

"I'll give you a call," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke only shrugged, and Sakura left angrily.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto, there is nothing intimate between her and me."

Naruto nodded, and then went to his desk. "It's your private life, Uchiha-san. It's none of my business."

Sasuke clenched his fists at Naruto's uncaring attitude, and then stormed into his room.

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto stood at his door, standing there timidly.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked up from his computer.

"I have finished my work for today, could I maybe leave?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto bowed. "Good evening."

Sasuke waited till Naruto left the office, and then grabbing his coat he followed after his secretary silently. He trailed behind Naruto, hiding himself occasionaly. After leaving the company, the blond started walking. Sasuke followed after him, not getting too close, and he stopped as Naruto entered a convenience store after ten minutes of walking. Leaning against a wall, Sasuke started waiting for his blonde to leave the store.

The streets were busy. Vehicles were making more than needed noise and pollution and pavements were crowded. Everybody was trying to go somewhere, and Sasuke wasn't sure if they reached where they wanted or not.

Sasuke straightened as Naruto left the shop, and then entered the next one. It was a coffee shop. Sasuke was thinking of entering inside, but Naruto didn't linger there and was soon out of the shop with a cup in his hands. He walked down the street for a while, and when there wasn't too many people around, he sat down on the pavement at a corner.

Sasuke hid behind a building, and watched as Naruto started eating his cup ramen. Sasuke smiled at that, happy that at least one thing about his beloved hadn't changed. But, still, Sasuke started getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach after a while. Why Naruto was eating here? Why he wasn't going home, or to a restaurant? It was really cold to be out like this. Naruto stood up after a while, and throwing the empty cup in a trash, he walked to the nearby bus stop and started waiting. Sasuke saw him wrapping his arms around himself to get warmer, and Sasuke turned his hands into fists, barely stopping himself from going there, and taking his love in his arms.

A bus came by after a while, and Naruto took it. Sasuke found a taxi quickly, and pointed the slowly moving vehicle ahead of them.

"Follow that bus," He ordered, but the driver looked at him oddly. "Follow the fucking bus," Sasuke hissed.

Gulping, the driver nodded, and drove quickly, following the bus. Sasuke watched carefully for Naruto, and when he saw the blond leaving the bus, he gave the man more than needed cash, and left the car. His heart skipped a beat as he couldn't see Naruto in the crowd of people. He turned around, trying to find him, and sighed in relief as he saw the blond hair of Naruto's head, entering a… night club.

Frowning, Sasuke entered the club, and immediately, he was bombarded with loud music, darkness, and eye-tiring, blinking lights. He looked around but couldn't see Naruto anywhere, so he went to the bar, and sat down, looking around. He didn't like it here. He didn't like the customers. He didn't like the stage performers. He didn't like the nearly naked women wandering around, trying to get a job for the night. What Naruto was doing here? A thought made Sasuke stop breathing for a while. Did Naruto came here for his date? To meet with his new lover? Clenching his teeth, Sasuke turned to ask for a drink, and that's when he saw Naruto.

His eyes widened, and leaving his spot, he walked to a dark corner of the club immediately. Naruto had changed his clothes. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black bow-tie, and a black waistcoat. He was carrying a tray, and wandering between the tables, asking the customers what they wanted, and bringing them their orders.

Naruto had a second job? Sasuke blinked. But why? Sasuke was sure that he paid Naruto enough as his secretary. Sasuke didn't like this, not at all. Naruto didn't have a place in this filthy bar. He shouldn't be serving people around, Sasuke gained enough for both of them.

Sasuke frowned in disgust as a filthy looking man leaned over to Naruto, asking him something. Naruto shook his head with an apologetic smile, and then resumed his job. The fucker was trying to flirt with Sasuke's wife! Shaking angrily, Sasuke stomped over to the man.

"Hey, you filth," Sasuke called out.

The man turned to Sasuke, and studied his face for a while, and then smiled slowly. "Hey, pretty boy…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and punched the disgusting man in the stomach quickly, thus causing the fat, beardy man to lean down and throw up whatever alcohol he held in his stomach.

Sasuke winced distastefully, and then went back to his corner, the darkness of the place helping him to get covered easily. A few men came, and took away the drunk bastard, and to his utter horror, Naruto was the one who came to clean up the vomit off of the floor. No… no! Naruto deserved better than this. Why? Why was he wasting himself away like this? Sasuke sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair, he kept watching Naruto from afar.

When it was around ten, Sasuke saw Naruto leaving the club with his casual clothing. He followed after the blond silently. The night had fallen, and it had gotten even colder if it was possible. Sasuke saw Naruto getting a bus, and he followed the pattern of getting a taxi and following after him. He got off when Naruto left the bus, and trailed behind him at a reasonable distance.

They walked for about twenty minutes, and after turning a corner, they reached to a big hospital, and Naruto walked inside quickly. Sasuke frowned in confusion. What Naruto was doing here, in the middle of the night? Sasuke checked his watch, and realized that it was almost eleven. It was the time for Naruto to meet his date. Or maybe it wasn't a date?

Sasuke froze where he was as he saw Naruto leaving the hospital. He had a small child in his arms, and there was a man beside him. He had a white rob on, and a medical mask over his face, and almost white, grey hair. One of his arms was around Naruto's shoulders, and they were chatting away easily. They stopped at the entrance of the hospital, and the white haired man hailed a taxi. They talked some more, and Naruto nodded time to time.

Sasuke's blood boiled as Naruto gave the man a beautiful smile, and the man leaned down, and planted a kiss upon Naruto's forehead. The white haired bastard wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, and guided him to the taxi. He helped Naruto to settle down with the child, and then turned to the driver. He talked to the man shortly, and Sasuke saw him giving the driver some money. He stepped back as the taxi took off, and looked after it for a while, and then headed back to the hospital.

And through all of that, Sasuke was nailed down where he was.

What was happening? Who was that child? Who was the man? What Naruto was doing in a hospital? Why he seemed so close with that son of a bitch?

What _the fuck_ was happening?

* * *

**This chapter was all in Sasuke's POV. Next chap will focus on Naruto's part of the story! Thanks for reading, and review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, yaoi, shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I love each of them! Here comes mommy Naruto, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his heavy eyes with the sound of his alarm. He blinked a few times, and then grabbed his phone, shutting the device off quickly. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his eyes softly, and then turned to his side. An adorning smile covered his face immediately.

There, in his arms, was sleeping his baby, Koichi. Naruto held his two year old, baby son closer to his chest, and kissed his forehead gently. He watched his son's sleeping face for a while. Koichi had pale skin, and soft, black hair. He had chubby cheeks, but the rest of his body was thin, and tiny. Brushing his baby's hair, Naruto left the bed carefully, not wanting to wake his love up yet. He shivered as the cold air of the room hit his skin, and immediately, he wrapped the blankets around his baby tighter, wanting to keep him warm.

Quickly, he walked to the corner of the room, and started the electrical heater. He wanted to warm the room before his Koi woke up. The room was small. There was only a bed, which both Koichi and Naruto slept in. There was a small wardrobe. And a few toys could be seen here and there, nothing more. There was a small bathroom connected to the room, and Naruto entered there first. He shed his oversized, worn out t-shirt, and sweatpants, and got in the shower. Naruto always showered in the mornings, when his baby slept. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave him alone.

He left the shower as quick as he had got in, and wrapped a big towel around his body from under his armpits. Then taking his thick, fluffy cardigan, he wore it immediately. He sighed in relief as he felt his skin getting warmer again. Wrapping another towel around his hair, Naruto left the tiny bathroom.

His baby was still asleep. Smiling, Naruto walked to the window, and opened it. He shivered as the cold winter air hit him. It was still dark outside, it was only five in the morning. Closing the window, Naruto decided to dress his baby with his thickest clothes. He felt like it could snow at any moment.

Quickly, he left the bedroom and walked to the other room. It took only two steps to reach the living room, at the same time kitchen. There was a dark red couch, and a low coffee table in front of it, which had colorful pencils and books on it. There was a small, old fashioned TV against the wall, and nothing more. At the right corner of the room, the kitchen was located. There was a short counter which had a sink and cooker on it, and a large cupboard was under the counter, which held the dry food stock. Beside the counter, there was a small fridge.

Naruto took a green apple from the fridge, and then washed it carefully, making sure that there was no unclean spot left behind. Then, he started peeling it quickly. He was shivering badly, but he didn't care about it, and only focused on preparing breakfast for his baby.

"Ah…" Abandoning the apple for a while, he filled the kettle with water, and let it boil. He got the apple again, and cut the apple into small pieces, putting them in a bowl. Kneeling down, he opened the cupboard, and took of a jar of baby biscuits. He put a few of them in the bowl, and along with apples, he started mashing them with a fork. Not liking how dry the puree was turning out, Naruto got milk from the fridge, and added some to the mixture, only enough to wet the biscuits, and let them mingle with apples.

When he was satisfied with the mash, he left it aside and then took off a plastic bottle and a baby bottle from the cupboard. He washed them carefully, and then filled the baby bottle with the boiled, now cool, water, then poured the rest in the plastic bottle.

Smiling to himself, Naruto took the bowl, and putting a small spoon in it, he carried it to the bedroom along with the bottle. When he entered the room, he found his baby sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes with small fists.

"My baby's awake," Naruto called sweetly. "Good morning my love."

Koichi lowered his hands after hearing his mother's soft voice, and sky-blue eyes, just like Naruto's own greeted him. The baby smiled widely at the sight of Naruto, showing off pearly, small teeth.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, my love," Naruto replied, as he moved to put the things he was holding on the night stand. "Mommy's here," Naruto sat down on the bed, took his baby in his arms. He smiled in content as tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and his son placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto rubbed Koichi's back as he rocked him slowly. "My beautiful baby," he said in a sing-song voice. "My one and only…"

They held onto each other for a while, and then Koichi squirmed in Naruto's arms.

"Mommy," He called softly. "Nunu…"

Naruto chuckled, he could pick up the demanding underline in his son's voice. "Okay, come here."

He helped Koichi to settle between his right arm and chest, and lowering his towel, he revealed his nipples to his son. Koichi latched onto his pink nipple, and started sucking happily. Naruto wrapped a blanket around his son, and smiled softly as Koichi tangled a hand in Naruto's hair. It was Koichi's usual way of feeding, he had to hold onto Naruto somehow. Both the mother and the son, they liked skin contact. Naruto was sure that it relaxed and made his baby happy, just like it was for Naruto. Touching was an essential part of their relationship, and Naruto provided his baby with it as much as he could.

Naruto caressed Koichi's cheek with his thumb, and then traced the dark bags under his baby's eyes. Sighing softly, Naruto leaned down and kissed Koichi's brow, and that's when he saw the frame on the nightstand. His heart hurting, he looked at the photo carefully. It was the only photo of Sasuke Naruto had. Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Naruto was standing behind him. Naruto's hands were tangled in Sasuke' hair, revealing his face, and he had his eyes closed, smiling widely. The photo always managed made Naruto feel warm and cold at the same time. It reminded Naruto of the past he wanted to forget about. It reminded him of his desperate love, and how he had been left behind cruelly. It reminded him how Sasuke played with him, and then tossed him aside. How he had stolen anything Naruto owned; his heart, his soul, his innocence…

Naruto took a shaky breath. Despite all of these, Naruto had mixed feelings towards Sasuke. It was thanks to him Naruto got his baby after all… But still, Naruto couldn't think of the Sasuke who destroyed him easily as his son's father. So, there were two Sasuke's in Naruto's mind. One of them, the object of Naruto's hatred, was the one who had left Naruto, who had killed Naruto, who had left Naruto and Koichi alone. Naruto had no mercy for that Sasuke. He was going to hate him till his last breath.

And then there was _his_ Sasuke. Naruto was still madly in love with his Sasuke. In his dreams and mind, Sasuke had never left him. In his dreams, Sasuke loved him. In his dreams, Sasuke loved to be Naruto's husband, and Koichi's father. That's why his Sasuke only lived in Naruto's dreams. The Sasuke Naruto loved was trapped in the past. He was trapped in that summertime forever in Naruto's memories. And only reminder of him, was this photo which Koichi loved like crazy.

Naruto never wanted to lie to his son. He could easily say that he had no father, that his father didn't want them, and he would have to grow up without him… But Naruto couldn't. He filled his little son's heart and mind with white lies that he so wished that were true. Naruto let his son know of his daddy. Koichi's daddy was working, and that's why he couldn't come home. His work was somewhere very far from where they lived, and one day, he was going to come back, and never leave them again.

Naruto blinked as his baby let his nipple go, and tilted his head to see the early birds twitting outside of their window. Naruto smiled, and put his towel back in its place. He leaned to the nightstand and taking a spoonful of the puree, he put it in his baby's small mouth. Koichi ate the apple-biscuit mixture silently, never taking his eyes off of the birds. Naruto smiled at his baby. He could say that his son had a major similarity to Sasuke, but his blue eyes softened his appearance.

"Oh, my baby ate all of his breakfast!" Naruto announced happily after the puree was gone, and Koichi slapped his small hands in delight.

"Kocci eat!" Koichi said before taking the bottle in his mouth that Naruto offered him.

"Yes, Koichi ate all of it!" Naruto nodded. It wasn't every day that his son could eat easily like this, so Naruto was really happy.

Quickly, Naruto changed Koichi's diaper and then smiled at him. "Let's get dressed now, okay?"

"Oka!" Koichi slid down from bed, and run to their closet, and started pulling out clothes for himself.

Naruto chuckled, and then started looking for clothes suitable for the day. He actually had only one. A black suit, a black tie and a white shirt. "Mommy has an interview today, baby."

"Ohh," Koichi nodded, and held his most precious toy against his chest. "Fwen' come?"

"Of course Friend can come with you," Naruto smiled at his baby. Naruto had knitted that toy for Koichi. It was a simple doll with button eyes, and a thin smiling mouth. It was worn out, but Koichi loved it for some reason.

Naruto wore his clean clothes quickly, and then dressed his baby. Koichi wore his clothes without resistance. Again, Naruto had knitted, and sewed most of his clothes. He had worked with a tailor in the past, and if nothing, it had thought Naruto how to make clothes without spending too much money on them, something Naruto always needed badly.

"Okay," Naruto clasped his hands after they were done. "Now let's wears our masks!"

Naruto got two medical masks from a box, and first put one on his baby's face, and then wore one himself. Putting on gloves on his baby's small hands, Naruto led them to the other room. He put the water bottle, baby bottle and an apple in his bag, there were already diapers inside. He wrapped a scarf around his baby's neck, and then put on a beret, making sure that the cold wouldn't touch his baby. He helped his son to wear his shoes, and then putting on his own, he held his Koi's hand.

"Alright, let's get going," Naruto said, and led them out of their little home. Naruto let his son step down the stairs, Koichi enjoyed it for some reason, and when they got out of the building, Naruto picked up his son, and started walking to the nearest subway.

Koichi wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, and held Friend against his chest, looking around as they walked. He squealed in delighted as they went underground, waiting for the metro.

"Mommy, chu-chu!" Koichi pointed the incoming metro.

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Chu-chu is coming to get my son."

Naruto waited till everybody alighted, and then stepped inside. It was crowded as usual, everybody was going to their jobs in the morning time. Naruto leaned down to check if Koichi's mask was still on his face. Microbes or viruses were really bad for Koichi's fragile health. Naruto held onto a pole as the metro started, and he looked around find a place to sit down. He didn't need to look for long.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Naruto smiled at the high school uniformed boy, and walked to him carefully. "Good morning, Konohamaru."

"Good morning!" Konohamaru smiled at Naruto, and standing up, he let Naruto have his seat.

It was like this every day. Konohamaru took the metro at the first station, and he would reserve a seat for Naruto to sit. They had met in the metro, starting a small friendship that only lasted till they reached their destination.

"What's up, Koichi?" Konohamaru asked with a smile.

"Kocci mommy chu-chu," Koichi answered as he watched outside in awe. "Mawu cwaks?"

Konohamaru laughed, and then took of a small pack of crackers from his backpack, and handed it to Koichi's eager, small hands.

Naruto smiled softly. "You shouldn't spend your allowance on Koichi's crackers, Konohamaru."

"It's nothing," Konohamaru smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, and then rubbed Koichi's belly to get his attention. "I didn't hear you thanking Konohamaru."

"Mawu, than' yu!" Koichi said with a puff of his small chest, and Naruto couldn't help but giggle at his son's antics. Koichi was proud of himself, because thank you was one of the few words he could say properly without having Naruto translate his speaking to others.

Konohamaru and Naruto chatted about what they had done over the weekend. Naruto told Konohamaru about their little playground adventure, and Konohamaru told Naruto about the new game his uncle got for him. Naruto and Koichi were first to leave, and once outside, Naruto let his son down. Holding his small hand tightly, they started walking down the pavement.

Naruto looked down as he heard his baby panting. Immediately, he leaned down and scooped his love up in his arms. His Koi got tired easily, but it was alright, Naruto would carry him as long as his baby needed.

Naruto sighed softly as a hospital appeared before them. It was big, bright, and fancy, the best hospital of the country. He entered inside and headed towards the oncology section.

"Good morning," A secretary greeted Naruto before entering the ward.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled back. "We are here to see Kakashi-sensei."

"He's in his room," The young girl smiled at Naruto. "Can you tell me the name of the patient?"

"Koichi Uchiha," Naruto answered, holding his baby closer to his chest.

"Oh, yes," The girl nodded. "Sensei's waiting for you. Hope your son will recover quickly."

"Thank you," Naruto replied, and then headed towards Kakashi's room.

Kakashi was the best oncologist of the country. All of Naruto's hopes were bound to the doctor whom he trusted his son with. Because Koichi was… ill. Naruto's baby had leukemia. Naruto swallowed hardly. When Koichi was only eight months along, he fell ill. He had fever, he was sweating all the time, he couldn't open his eyes at all, and strange bruises were appearing on his skin. So, the nineteen year old Naruto had taken him to the nearest hospital, and after long tests and examinations, it was revealed that Koichi had leukemia, blood cancer. In that small moment, when he learned of his baby's illness, the whole world had collapsed and Naruto had died inside. The person he loved the most had a deathly illness. The person who Naruto was ready to die or live for was slipping out of his hands.

After the first shock, all Naruto could think of was to save his baby. So, he had found the best out there, Kakashi Hatake. He was a great doctor, and with Iruka-sensei (he was Koichi's pediatrician) they had put their hearts in the long way of healing Koichi. Naruto was thankful to them, without them, Naruto wasn't sure what he would do. Without them, he wouldn't be able to work. The oncology section had a small nursery for the ill children, and Koichi spent his time there or with Kakashi or Iruka when they had shifts.

Cancer was an expensive illness to overcome. Medicines were expensive, chemotherapy was expensive, radiotherapy was expensive, and the hospital was extra expensive. That's why Naruto worked so hard. He took two jobs, three jobs at a time to be able to pay the fees. But it was alright. Naruto would work to the end of time, as long as his baby got healthy, Naruto would do anything.

He knocked on Kakashi's door, and after hearing his muffled voice, Naruto stepped inside. Kakashi was sitting by his desk, and his nose were buried in his little orange book.

"Sensei," Naruto called with a smile. "Don't read perverted books when my baby's around."

"Pew book!" Koichi repeated. "Kassi choco?"

"You know where the chocolates are, midget," Kakashi replied without taking his eyes off of the book.

Koichi wriggled in Naruto's arms, and Naruto let his son down. Immediately, Koichi run to Kakashi's side and opening a drawer, he got a chocolate bar. Kakashi took Koichi in his lap as Naruto sat down in a seat in front of the desk.

"I have an interview today," Naruto said happily. "If I can get it, it's going to be perfect for us."

"Naruto, I'm afraid that you'll overwork yourself," Kakashi said as he opened the package and handed the chocolate to Koichi.

"No, sensei, I'm fine," Naruto said, and then spoke hesitantly. "Is there a change in list?"

With a sigh, Kakashi shook his head. "If only Koichi had a sibling or a close relative…"

For leukemia patients, the best, easiest and maybe only way to overcome the illness was stem cell transplantation. But it wasn't easy to find the suitable blood or donors. Normally, their closest relatives had the best chance of being the compatible blood, and if not, they would need blood from other unknown people. So, there was a list of leukemia patients waiting for the transplantation. When the suitable donor was found, the top of the list would be treated, so the next patient would be the first, and start waiting for a donor.

Koichi was also on the list, Naruto's blood wasn't compatible with his, and they hadn't found a suitable donor for him yet.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them down in front of his baby. "B-But we don't. It's only me and m-my baby. No one else…"

"It's okay, Naruto," Kakashi reassured the blond. "One way or another, Koichi's going to be fine."

"Thank you, sensei," Naruto nodded, and stood up. "I should get going."

"Alright," Kakashi let Koichi down, and the child walked to Naruto immediately.

Naruto kneeled down in front his baby, and kissed his chubby cheeks. "Mommy has to go now, okay my love?"

Koichi's eyes watered. "Mommy no go…"

This was what Naruto hated the most. He hated leaving his son alone and going to work, but he had to… "Look, Koishii," Naruto held his son's hands. "Mommy has to go. He needs to work, because he wants to buy you new toys, and new clothes, okay?"

Koichi nodded. "Mommy wowk. Mommy buy neu toy."

"That's right," Naruto nodded, and then hugged his baby tightly. "Mommy loves Koichi."

"Kocci love mommy," Koichi answered and kissed Naruto's lips through both of their masks.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto kissed Koichi's forehead, and stood up. "Call me for anything, sensei."

"Yeah, don't worry," Kakashi nodded and held Koichi's hand in his as the child started tearing up. Seeing Naruto hesitating, Kakashi scooped Koichi up. "Go Naruto, I'll take him to Iruka."

Naruto nodded, and then left quickly. This time, he didn't stop his tears as he heard his baby crying after him.

* * *

"So, Naruto Uchiha…"

Naruto nodded. He was in his interview with the Personal Affairs Manager of Sharingan Corporations.

"You don't have any experience in the field, right?" Shikamaru Nara questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Nara-san. But I'm sure I'll learn quickly."

The man nodded, and started taking a few notes, and then looked past Naruto. He sighed and then shook his head. "A moment please."

Naruto nodded, and the manager left the room. Naruto interlocked his fingers. His hands were shaking badly. He needed this job. His debt to the hospital was getting too much, and his baby needed new clothes for the cold winter.

After a while, Nara was back. "So," He started easily. "You've been accepted for the job."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-I did?"

"Yes, congratulations," The man smiled, and shook Naruto's hand.

A slow smile found its way to Naruto's face. "Thank you so much!"

Nara nodded, and then took off a few papers. "This is a contract for two years. Please have a look."

Naruto took the papers with shaking hands, and he looked through the papers, but he couldn't read anything in his excitement. "Okay."

"Then, sign here and here," the manager pointed two places, and Naruto signed immediately. "Welcome to Sharingan Corporations, I hope you'll like it here."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled happily.

"Let me show you around, and then I'll take you to the boss," Shikamaru stood up and Naruto followed after him.

For the next hour, Shikamaru took Naruto to different departments and sections of the company. He met with other employees, and learned his way around.

"Okay," Shikamaru led Naruto to the top floor, and let him inside a room. "This will be your workplace."

Naruto looked around happily. After working in shitty places, this was like heaven.

"Wait a second and I'll inform the boss that you're here," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, Nara-san," Naruto nodded and started waiting as the other man entered to the room of CEO's.

Naruto started waiting and after a while the manager came back.

"Okay, he's waiting for you. You can start with your job today. "

"Thank you so much!" Naruto bowed as Nara left.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto knocked on the door. When he heard an approving sound, he opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, he bowed down.

"Thank you very much for employing me," Naruto said quickly. "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will…"

Naruto stiffened as he heard the voice of his manager. It was _his_ voice. Naruto dared to look up, and his eyes widened as he saw him right there. The betrayer, the heartbreaker, cruel… cruel man. What kind of twisted fate was it that Naruto was seeing him again, after all of these years? Naruto wouldn't be able to bear being close to him again. He took a few deep breaths, and then took a step backwards. He could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. But he refused to let them down stubbornly.

He had changed a lot. His bangs covered his forehead now, and his eyes looked sharp and distant. But the only difference wasn't about how he looked. He felt… foreign. But it didn't matter, this was the hated Sasuke, completely different from _his_ Sasuke.

With a sudden decision, Naruto turned back, intending to leave quickly. But before he could, Sasuke run after him, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Naruto started shivering as he felt those strong arms he hated and loved so much. Naruto squirmed, trying to break free, but he couldn't. He could feel bad memories coming back.

"P-Please let me go," Naruto whispered.

"No," Naruto heard Sasuke whispering back. "I won't."

"Please," Naruto tried again. "It's o-okay," Naruto said hesitantly. "I'll j-just go, and it'll be like I never existed. _Again_…"

"No," Sasuke repeated again.

"You can't make me stay against my will!" Naruto hissed, not liking how Sasuke was manhandling him.

"In case you haven't realized, you signed a contract to be my secretary," Sasuke said.

"Just rip it," Naruto pleaded. He didn't want to be Sasuke's assistant.

"I could," Sasuke said, and Naruto didn't like how close he was. "But I won't… You signed to be my secretary for two years. If you refuse your part of the contract, which being working as my secretary, you'll have to pay compensation to the company."

"Wh-What?" Naruto was scared. He wouldn't be able to pay for it. "I didn't know there was such a thing in the contract."

"First rule in doing business," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto trembled. "Always read what you're agreeing to, or it can turn around and destroy you."

Naruto was silent for a while. He didn't like how Sasuke was making fun of him. Even after years, he was still belittling Naruto. How could Naruto love this man? No, but no… This wasn't the man Naruto loved, Naruto reminded himself. His husband was working. He was away, but he was going to come back to their family someday.

The knowledge soothing his troubled mind, Naruto spoke determinately, "Thanks for the lesson, Uchiha-san. I'll try my best as your secretary. But still, I would like you to let go of me. As my manager, you don't have a right to touch me intimately."

Naruto blinked as he was turned around, so that he was looking up to Sasuke's face. "I'm your husband. I have a right to touch you."

Husband? What a joke. Naruto tilted his head, and looked at Sasuke coldly. "No, you're not. I have a husband, yes, but you're not him."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The moment you left me, you stopped being my husband, this is all you need to know," Naruto said impassively, and then shrugged out of Sasuke's hold. "So, Uchiha-san, what would you like me to do first?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"I have gone to a course, and taken a certificate on personal assistance, but this will be my first experience as a secretary, so I would appreciate your help," Naruto ended his words with a smile.

"Okay," Sasuke nodded after a while, and they walked to Naruto's room. "I'm having difficulty with my appointments," Sasuke said. "I would appreciate it you organize them to my schedule."

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Naruto nodded quickly. "I'll work on it immediately!"

"Thank you," Sasuke replied. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Yes, sir," Naruto bowed as Sasuke left.

Naruto went to his desk, and sat down. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. Okay, Sasuke was right there. But Naruto wouldn't let it disturb him. Naruto needed this job for his baby, so he was going to work things out. Now, Sasuke looked interested in him, but Naruto was sure that once he got used to Naruto's presence here, he would see him nothing more than a secretary. And… and Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke know of Koichi. He wouldn't let his baby to have a taste of a father, and then lose him again. No. All Naruto's struggle in this life was for his baby, no one else. Naruto would protect him at all costs. So, Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke till the man got bored of him.

A nice plan, Naruto nodded to himself, and then stared with his new job.

* * *

Things were going fine. It had been over a week now that Naruto was working with Sasuke, and he had managed to avoid the man just fine.

It was a Saturday and Naruto had Sundays off. He could spend time with his son without interruptions, he had missed doing so. He actually missed his baby whenever he wasn't with him, but Naruto had to endure.

He got his lunch tray, and found a free table to sit. It was good that the company gave the lunch. Naruto mostly skipped breakfasts. He had to wake up earlier than any worker here, because he first took his baby to the hospital. And before that, he only took care of Koichi's breakfast. As for dinners, Koichi sometimes ate at the hospital, but mostly Naruto cooked the things his baby would eat. So, Naruto didn't eat dinner at all. Thus, this proper lunch was good for him to keep his energy. Of course, Naruto drank milk, and sometimes, ate fruits, because he was still breastfeeding his son, and he needed nutrients.

Naruto looked up as he heard a noise, and saw Sasuke sitting in front of him. He turned his eyes to his food immediately. Why Sasuke couldn't leave him alone?

"So, how do you like it here?" Sasuke spoke.

"Everybody's really nice," Naruto answered, not making eye-contact.

"You are not having problems with your job, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes I do," Naruto answered. "But my fellow secretaries help me with them. I'll try to be a good secretary for you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied. He was silent for a few moments, and then spoke again, "Naruto why you are here? In Tokyo?"

Why Naruto was here? In this huge city he once so wished to see? Why he wasn't with his family, in their village? Why would Naruto tell Sasuke anything about his life? He didn't deserve answers. "I've told you, Uchiha-san. I don't need to answer personal questions. It's my private life, not a matter to you."

"Naruto look-" Sasuke started but he was interrupted as Naruto's phone ringed.

Naruto grabbed his old looking phone immediately. He flipped it open, and his heart started beating loudly in fear as he saw Kakashi's name on the screen. Did something happen to his baby?

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto breathed to the phone.

"_Calm down, Naruto_," Kakashi chuckled. "_There is nothing wrong with the midget_."

Naruto took a sigh of relief. "Yes, sensei."

"_I called to tell you my shift's ending at eleven today_," Kakashi said.

"At eleven?" Naruto asked, and heard Kakashi's humming approval. "I'll be there."

"_Good_," Kakashi said merrily. "_Somebody here wants to talk to you_."

Naruto heard some ruffling noises and then he heard his baby's voice clearly. "_Mommy? Kocci love_ _mommy!_"

Naruto blushed in joy. "I love you, too."

"_Mommy wowk_?" Koichi questioned.

"Yes…" Naruto answered with a small smile. He heard more ruffling noises.

"_Naruto, we need to go, my other patients are waiting. I'm taking Koichi to the nursery_ _now_," Kakashi said quickly.

"Oh, okay, Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you tonight," Naruto ended the call.

Naruto put away his phone, and that's when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and jerked him across the table.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto tried to break free. "You're hurting me!"

"Did you find someone else?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was saying. And then Naruto thought of his baby, his biggest love, and a smile found its way to his face.

"Yes, I did," Naruto answered. "I fell in love again," Naruto answered dreamily, thinking of the first time he saw his baby. "It was love at first sight… The moment I saw him, I knew that my life wouldn't be the same."

Sasuke gasped and then jumped to his feet. With a furious cry he threw away their trays to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. What was wrong with Sasuke?

"What are you looking at?!" Sasuke shouted at his employees, and then left the dining hall without looking back.

Naruto was left behind confused, and for some reason, his heart ached painfully.

* * *

Naruto was typing away at his computer when a woman entered his room. She had eye-catchy, flowing pink hair. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly with the right amount of make-up. She was wearing a nice, tight fitting dress, and a pair of high heels that would scare Naruto had he been the one who was wearing them.

The woman didn't pay him any attention, and headed to Sasuke's room directly. Naruto decided that moment to make his presence known. Quickly, he walked to Sasuke's door, and stood in front of it, thus halting the woman's movements.

"Welcome, Miss," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Well thank you," The woman measured him with her sharp eyes. "You must be Sasuke-kun's new secretary."

"Yes, I am," Naruto answered. It seemed that she knew Sasuke closely.

"Good, Sasuke-kun was complaining about his work way too much," The woman nodded with a smile. "Now, if you please, I'll go to see him."

Well, they seemed _very_ close. "Do you have an appointment, Miss?"

The woman sighed. "No, I don't. I don't need one."

"But-"

"No, buts," The woman interrupted. "I want to see him now."

"Miss," Naruto spoke gently. "Uchiha-san wasn't feeling good in the lunch, so I think it would be good if we don't disturb him. Besides, you don't have an appointment, I can't let you in like this."

"Look, secretary," The woman folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, therefore, I visit him all the time without appointments, okay?"

Oh… He had already found someone else. Naruto was being stupid. He meant nothing to Sasuke, he was just a fuck, Sasuke had said so himself. Then why his eyes were burning? It didn't matter. It didn't matter…

"Enough, Sakura."

Naruto heard Sasuke's voice behind him, and immediately, he stepped aside, and bowed down.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san," Naruto said softly. "I didn't know Miss is your girlfriend. I'll be careful next time."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sasuke said, and reaching out, he rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. "This is Sakura Haruno-san. She's a lawyer."

Naruto tensed with Sasuke's touch, and nodded quickly.

"And Naruto's right, Sakura," Sasuke spoke coldly. "I'm not having a good day. It would be good if you leave now."

Sakura frowned, looking at the lingering hand of Sasuke's on Naruto's back. "I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Whatever, Sakura. I have work to do now."

"I'll give you a call," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke only shrugged, and Sakura left angrily.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto, there is nothing intimate between her and me."

Naruto nodded, and then went to his desk. "It's your private life, Uchiha-san. It's none of my business."

Naruto didn't need Sasuke's explanations. He only needed to be left alone.

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto stood at Sasuke's door, requesting his attention.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked up from his computer.

"I have finished my work for today, could I maybe leave?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto bowed. "Good evening."

Turning back, Naruto wore his coat and scarf, and taking his bag on his shoulder, he left the company. Naruto started walking towards the convenience store he had discovered. It was already dinner time, and Naruto was hungry. After ten minutes of walking, Naruto arrived to the store, and getting in, he got himself a cup ramen. It was around six, and Naruto had his other job starting at seven, so he needed to be quick. After getting his ramen, Naruto entered the next coffee shop, and bought hot water for his ramen.

Holding his cup carefully, Naruto walked down the pavement for a while, and when there wasn't too many people around, he sat down at a corner, and started eating his dinner. Naruto counted everything he spent. Even the smallest amount mattered. Now that he had gotten a proper job, he was thinking that maybe he could talk to the bank, and pay his credit card debt at a reasonable amount monthly. And after that was gone, he could receive a loan to settle his debt with the hospital.

Liking the thought, Naruto stood up, and throwing the cup in a bin, he walked to the nearest bus stop. He started waiting as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was really cold nowadays. Naruto took a sigh of relief as the bus he was waiting for approached. Naruto took it, and after nearly forty minutes, he reached his stop.

He walked to the club he was to work tonight, and got inside. It was dark and loud as always. Without lingering, he walked to the back, where the staff room was located and changed his clothes quickly. He got his time written down by the owner, and taking his orders, he started working. It wasn't a hard job, he was kind of a waiter after all. But what disturbing the most was the drunk men, like this one…

"Hey blondie," The man was really fat, and had beard all over his face.

"Yes, sir," Naruto tried to smile. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we could spend some time?" The man smirked disturbingly, making Naruto sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, sir," Naruto gave the man a smile. "Employees are forbidden from getting intimate with the customers. Have a nice night."

With that, Naruto left quickly, going to the kitchen to leave the empty glasses he was carrying.

"Uchiha!"

He heard one of his superiors yelling. "Yes?"

"Grab your rag and bucket, somebody has threw up all over the floor!"

Naruto grimaced, the only vomit he could handle seeing was of his baby's, but he had to clean that mess up. He was getting paid for it after all. Taking his cleaning supplies, Naruto walked inside. He spotted the dirty area, and leaning down, he started cleaning the vomit. At least it was mostly liquid. Naruto felt like gagging a few times, but after the floor was clean, he went back to the kitchen, and taking his tray he started with his job again. He worked till ten, and then left the club for the hospital. Kakashi and Iruka were kind enough to look after Koichi even after their working hours, so Naruto didn't want to make them wait longer than needed.

He saw his bus approaching, and hurried to get it. After thirty minutes of ride, Naruto alighted and started walking. There wasn't a direct bus to the hospital, so Naruto took the nearest one, and walked the rest of the way. After sometime, he reached to the hospital, and entered inside without lingering. He headed to the oncology section, but he stopped once he saw Iruka and Kakashi approaching him while Iruka carried Koichi in his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled at the two doctors.

"Mommy!" Koichi squirmed in Iruka's arms, and the smiling man let Naruto have his baby.

"Ohh, my love," Naruto held his baby tightly. "I missed you so much. I thought about you all day…"

Koichi wrapped his tiny arms around Naruto's neck, and buried his face in Naruto's neck. "Nunu…"

Naruto smiled. "At home, okay Koi? Close your eyes now…"

Koichi nodded, it was too late for him to be awake anyway.

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled at the two doctors.

"It's nothing," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi nodded, and then turned to his lover, "Iruka, why don't you go grab our stuff while I see Naruto off?"

Iruka nodded. "Meet me at the parking lot then."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded.

"Good night Naruto," Iruka smiled at the blond before leaving.

"Take these," Kakashi gave Naruto a small plastic bag. "Calcium, vitamins C and B12 for you. Both Iruka and I are worried for your health," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder he guided them outside.

"I don't know how I can thank you properly," Naruto said with a smile.

"No need," Kakashi waved a hand. "You and Koichi have become a part of our lives, we only want the best for you."

"Sensei…" Naruto's eyes got cloudy.

Kakashi chuckled, and then leaning over, he planted a kiss upon Naruto's forehead. "Don't turn on the taps on me."

Naruto giggled and didn't resist as Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the taxi he hailed.

"Sensei, there is no need for a taxi. I could just-"

"Noup," Kakashi helped Naruto to settle down with Koichi in his arms. "It's really late and too cold to be out. Besides, the midget's already sleeping."

Kakashi turned to the driver, and handed the man more than needed cash. "Please take the gentleman wherever he wants."

"Yes, doctor," The driver nodded.

"Thank you again, sensei," Naruto smiled as the car started moving. "Good night."

"Night," Kakashi smiled back.

Naruto held his slumbering baby tighter as he gave the driver the address of their home. It was good that Koichi was sleeping. For some reason, Koichi was afraid of cars, and he always made a fuss if they needed to get in one.

Naruto relaxed against the seat, and placed small kisses over his love's brow as he watched the fake city lights.

* * *

**Koichi means happiness, and light. I know we didn't go any further, but we at least know of Naruto's life now. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review if you have time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Before we start, I just want to say somehting. I know that we're all disappointed with Naruto's end. But I will _never_ stop writing about SasuNaru. They are soul mates, and their love is legendary. If anything I'll create more artwork of them! **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto getting in the taxi and leaving, and the white haired doctor getting inside the hospital. Sasuke took a moment to take a deep breath, and calm himself. He knew that rush decisions would lead to sour ends. Sasuke took a slow step, and then started running into the hospital.

Fuck calm. He didn't want to lose the sight of the white haired bastard. When Sasuke entered the hospital, all he found was empty corridors, and a counter with a girl sitting behind it.

"Good night, sir," The secretary smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for…" Sasuke rubbed his temple, trying to remember the name. "Kakashi… I think he has white hair."

"Oh, yes, you mean Kakashi Hatake-sensei," The girl replied. "But his work hours has ended. I'm afraid you'll have to come back on Monday."

"I saw him just a minute ago," Sasuke said, he was losing time.

"Yes, he went to the parking lot," The girl smiled.

"Then where is the fucking parking lot?!" Sasuke shouted, finally losing his temper.

The girl jumped in her place, and pointed the sliding doors. "A-At the back of the main building."

Sasuke didn't linger anymore. He turned back and run to the door. He had to wait a second for them to open, and then started running around the big building. The garden was dark, and probably Sasuke was violating some rules by running over small side gardens, and flowers, but he didn't care. He just needed to reach that man and get answers from him. And then beat the shit out of him. Sasuke needed to beat that Kakashi guy for every time he touched his Naruto. He needed to beat him for kissing his Naruto. He needed to kill him if he dared to do more than that. What if they were together and they had a child? What then? Sasuke trembled with the thought, and stopped as he reached to the parking lot.

It was dark, a few street lights were located around, but they didn't do a good job. Sasuke looked around, and between cars, he saw one with an opened rear deck, and somebody was leaning into it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi guy throwing his white coat inside, and closing the door.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke shouted and walked with quick steps.

Kakashi looked around and then pointed at himself. "Ughh, me?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke hissed and then grabbed Kakashi's collar.

Despite Sasuke's obvious rage, Kakashi was extremely calm. "I would never think of it… Maybe you can tell me what the problem is and we can solve it?"

"Kakashi," Iruka left the car and stood beside his lover. "What's happening?"

"You were with my spouse," Sasuke hissed. "I saw you… You were kissing him!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Wait, wait," Kakashi waved his hands. "Who are you?"

"Why the fuck should it matter?" Sasuke asked angrily, but still answered, "Sasuke." He wasn't about tell his last name to foreign people.

"Okay, Sasuke-san," Kakashi smiled. "Let's go step by step… Who is your wife?"

"Naruto," Sasuke answered. "Blond hair, and blue eyes."

Both Kakashi's and Iruka's eyes widened, and they looked at each other.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered. "It's _him_. He's _that _Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, and then shoved Sasuke's hands back. "If you really must know, no, Naruto and I are not together. And if you think Naruto's cheating on you, then you don't know your spouse at all."

With that Kakashi went into the car, not wanting to face Sasuke anymore.

Iruka looked at Sasuke with soft eyes. "You hurt him too much, you know that, right?"

"What?" Sasuke chocked. He felt like somebody was squeezing his heart.

Iruka shook his heart. "Just… Don't break him any more than he already is. The last thing he needs is an obsessed husband in his life."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked softly.

Iruka sighed. "It's not my place to tell you… Good night."

Iruka got in the car, and Kakashi drove out quickly.

And Sasuke stood just there. In that cold winter night. He looked up and watched the first snow of the year landing on the earth. And Sasuke wondered, just how fucked up he was?

* * *

"Ah, it's snowing!" Naruto smiled. "Look here baby."

Naruto helped Koichi to settle down in his lap, and showed him the snow that was falling down. It wasn't much, but it could be seen under the street light that was close to their bedroom window. Koichi had woken up after coming home. He had demanded Naruto's milk as always, and now he was playing around.

"It's called snow," Naruto said, pointing a small white drop.

"Sn… So…" Koichi looked up to Naruto with a frown.

Naruto giggled. "S-no-w," He repeated slowly.

"Sno," Koichi said, and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "That's right."

Koichi watched the soft, cotton looking drops. "Eat?"

Naruto laughed softly, and kissed Koichi's nape. "No, love. You don't eat them. It's like… rain. But it means it's really cold outside, and we shouldn't wander around without our socks, okay?"

"Oka," Koichi nodded seriously.

"So, tell me about your day!" Naruto asked with a smile.

Every day, after coming home, Naruto would ask his baby about what he did all day, and would tell him his in return. This was Naruto's way of helping his son to learn how to speak properly.

"Kassi Kocci Ruru," Koichi started. It was hard for him to make a sentence with more than three words. "Pla ball."

"Ah," Naruto brushed his baby's hair gently. "So, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Koichi played with a ball?"

"Yes!" Koichi smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back. "That's so good baby! Did you make any goals?"

Koichi nodded, and held out two tiny fingers. "Fife!"

Naruto smiled lovingly. "You made five goals, huh? My baby's so talented!"

Naruto tickled Koichi's armpits, and Koichi giggled, kicking his legs. Naruto laughed with his baby, and then turning him around, he hugged the tiny body tightly. Naruto kissed Koichi's head lingeringly, and when his son tilted his head, Naruto rained Koichi's face with small kisses, making him giggle again.

"Mommy wat?" Koichi asked, playing with Naruto's hair.

"What did I do today?" Naruto thought for a while. "After leaving you at the hospital, I went to work. And of course I worked," Naruto smiled.

"Mommy wowk. Mommy buy neu toy," Koichi supplied immediately. "Wed whe-whe?"

Naruto smiled sadly. There was a toy shop near their home, and nowadays it had a small, red bike placed in the vitrine. Koichi had seen it and immediately, he wanted it. Naruto would love his baby to have such a cute toy, but it was too expensive for Naruto to afford. After whining, crying and pouting, Koichi understood the fact Naruto didn't have enough money to buy it for him just yet. So, Naruto promised his baby that he would save up money little by little, and get it for Koichi no matter what.

"Yes, my love," Naruto kissed his baby's forehead. "Mommy will get it for you. It's a promise!"

Koichi smiled. "Kocci love mommy!"

Naruto smiled, and hugged his baby tightly. "Mommy loves Koichi… Now let's go to sleep, okay?"

Koichi nodded.

"Do you need to pee?" Naruto asked.

Sometimes, Koichi would tell Naruto that he wanted to go to toilet, but most of the time he wanted to wear his diapers. And the diapers were a must, because Koichi stayed in the hospital for long hours, and especially after his chemo, he would be unconcisous for long hours that he would pee whether he liked it or not.

Koichi shook his head stubbornly, and Naruto smiled softly. "Let's change your diaper then."

Naruto took Koichi to bed, where he changed his baby's diapers and applied some cooling cream onto the disturbed, red skin. After cleaning up and changing into their pajamas, they got in the heavy covers of the bigger than a single sized bed.

"Mommy daddy sleep?" Koichi asked, snuggled in Naruto's arms.

"Yes, of course," Leaning over, Naruto took the photo frame from the nightstand and handed it to his son's little hands.

Sometimes Koichi asked to sleep together. His mommy, daddy and Koichi all together, and at those nights, he would hold the frame against his chest while he snuggled up to Naruto.

Naruto watched as a tiny finger traced Sasuke's smiling face. And then Koichi looked up to Naruto in the darkness of the room.

"Wewe daddy?" He asked softly.

Naruto gulped, swallowing back a sob, he smiled at his baby with blurry eyes. "He's working. He's working so hard because he wants to buy Koichi that red bike. But, once his work is finished, he will come back home."

Koichi was silent for a while and then spoke again. "Daddy love Kocci?"

"Of course daddy loves Koichi," Naruto said, kissed his baby's temple. "He loves Koichi the most. And once he's back, he will hug Koichi, and he will kiss Koichi, and he will say he missed Koichi so much."

Koichi seemed satisfied with the answer. Holding the frame between their bodies, he snuggled up to Naruto, and was soon asleep.

But Naruto shed tears of desperation deep into the night.

* * *

It was enjoyable to sleep more than usual. It was Naruto's day off of work, and Koichi didn't need to go to hospital, so Naruto enjoyed the warmness of their bed. Koichi was still sleeping deeply, and Naruto didn't move, afraid that he would disturb his baby's sleep. He caressed Koichi's thin, black hair softly as he thought of Sasuke.

Stupid Sasuke.

Was Naruto wrong? Was Naruto wrong with hiding Koichi's presence from him? Nothing was certain, and there was a big chance of Koichi just _going_… No! Naruto pushed that hideous thought aside. That wouldn't happen, his baby wasn't going to die. His baby wasn't going to leave Naruto all alone in this world. But whatever the reason, life was too short. Did Naruto have a right to deny his son of his father? And what would Sasuke do if he learned of Koichi? Would he accept him? Naruto didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, and looked down as Koichi stirred. He yawned, and opened his eyes, and then closed them again. Naruto smiled softly, and watched as his baby blinked his eyes, and then opened them.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered, kissing his baby's cute nose. "Did you sleep well?"

Koichi rubbed his eyes and looked up to Naruto. "Mommy."

"Yes, love," Naruto held his baby tightly. "I'm right here."

"Mommy sleep?" Koichi asked, caressing Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes, baby. I slept, too."

"Nunu?" Koichi asked, grabbing Naruto's t-shirt, and trying to lift it.

"Here," Naruto lifted his t-shirt.

They lied side by side on the bed while Koichi fed. For a while there was no noise in the room except Koichi's suckling. When they had time, Naruto fed Koichi like this. It was good for both of them. Naruto's arm didn't get tired this way, and Koichi could touch Naruto easily to his heart's content.

Naruto caressed his baby's back, and smiled at Koichi as the child let his nipple go. Leaning down, he kissed the corner of his baby's mouth.

"Mhhm," Naruto smiled. "My baby smells like milk."

Koichi giggled, and kissed Naruto's lips.

Naruto smiled softly. "Let's have our breakfast now."

Naruto helped Koichi to change his clothes, and carried the electrical heater to their living room. He opened the TV they rarely used and found some cartoons for Koichi to watch. As Koichi watched and scribbled on his coloring book, Naruto prepared Koichi's usual puree.

Koichi's stomach couldn't handle anything easily, and solid food hurt his teeth and caused his gums to bleed, so his only food source was the milk Naruto provided him, and purees, and sometimes soups.

Naruto prepared himself a simple sandwich, something that wouldn't look appealing to Koichi, and he took them to the coffee table.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked as he fed his baby with the peach puree.

Koichi nodded and ate silently. He pointed a colorful character on TV and then handed Naruto one of his pencils.

"You want me to draw it?" Naruto asked, as he shoved another spoonful of puree in Koichi's small mouth.

"Yes!" Koichi nodded.

"Okay, let's try," Smiling, Naruto took the pencil, and started drawing. He wasn't exactly good at it, but Koichi enjoyed coloring what Naruto drew him. "How is it?"

"Bitful!" Koichi said with a huge smile.

"Aww, you think it's beautiful?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Koichi nodded wildly. "Mommy bitful!"

Naruto blushed. "You think mommy is beautiful?"

Koichi nodded again. "Mommy bitful!"

"Aww, my handsome little man!" Naruto hugged his baby happily, and then kissed his chubby cheeks. "Wanna go to playground?"

"Yes!" Koichi jumped to his feet, but stood still, his eyes loosing focus.

"Koichi!" Naruto caught his son before he could collapse. "Baby, look at mommy…"

Naruto rubbed Koichi's cheek, and waited till his baby's eyes focused on him.

"Are you a-alright?" Naruto asked, a tear dropping from one of his eyes.

These things were normal for a sick child like Koichi. But they hurt Naruto every single time.

Koichi touched the teardrop, and then smiled at Naruto. "No teaw?"

Naruto took a deep breath, but still couldn't help a sob that escaped him. Naruto always said this to his son, no tears. He hid his tears, so that Koichi wouldn't get upset. But there were times that it was just so, so hard.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled as he hugged his baby to his chest. "No tears."

They were silent for a while and the only sound could be heard was from the TV. Naruto stood up and carried his love to the bedroom.

"Let's go to play," Naruto said softly.

"Yes!" Koichi cheered and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto had no idea what he would do without his baby.

* * *

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked as she watched her son's distant look.

"Nothing, mother," Sasuke replied, and then stood up. "I'll be leaving now."

"But you haven't eaten anything," Mikoto said worriedly as she pointed the breakfast table.

"I don't have apetite," Sasuke whispered.

"But today's Sunday," Mikoto said. "You don't work on Sundays… Will you meet with Sakura?"

"Mikoto, let him go," Fugaku said, fed up with his wife's early rant. "He's thirty-one years old, not a child."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Thanks, father. I'll see you later."

Sasuke didn't wait to hear any more of his mother's meddling and grabbing his coat, he left the house quickly. He took one of his cars, and drove to the company first thing. The security at the gates were surprised to see Sasuke there on a Sunday, but they didn't comment, and only opened the sliding doors for him. He tapped his foot on the floor of the elevator till he reached to the top floor, and then rushed into his room. He walked to his desk and opening one of them, he took out a case.

He looked through the papers, and found the one he was looking for. Naruto's CV. Quickly, he wrote down Naruto's address and then left his office. His second destination was the hospital.

Okay, he was somehow content with the fact that Naruto wasn't with that doctor, and he wasn't with anyone. Good. It was how it was supposed to be. Naruto and Sasuke were married, and there would be no one for the other. No one could share or understand the feelings they had for each other.

But another thing was eating Sasuke's mind. Who was that child? He looked small, three at most. What would Naruto have anything to do with a child? And the biggest thought that kept Sasuke awake whole night… Was the child Sasuke's? The thought left Sasuke breathless. If he was, Sasuke was never going to forgive himself for leaving. He was going to spend the rest of his life begging for Naruto's forgiveness, and he wasn't going to stop till he saw his love smile at him again.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto would answer him if he asked him, and Sasuke was too ashamed to do so, that's why he decided to go to hospital. Naruto was at that hospital for some reason. Maybe he was ill? Sasuke's heart clenched. If he was, Sasuke would find the best of the doctors of the world to heal his beloved. He would do anything as long as Naruto was happy and sound.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he left his car, and walked to the hospital. Like last night, there was a secretary at the counter smiling at him.

"Welcome sir, how can I help you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I want to learn the condition of a patient."

"Yes, of course," The girl nodded. "What's the name of the patient?"

"Naruto Uchiha," Sasuke answered quickly.

Nodding, the girl typed the name at the computer in front of her. "I'm sorry, sir. There is no registered patient with the name of Naruto Uchiha."

Sasuke let out a deep breath. "What of Naruto Namikaze?"

The girl looked up after a while. "No sir."

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed his temple. "Anyone with the name of Uchiha?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "Yes, there is someone, Koichi Uchiha."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "How old is he?"

"Two years old," The girl answered.

Sasuke took a deep, shaking breath and pressed a hand against his strangely hurting stomach. "Who is his attendant or parent?"

The girl was focused on the computer for a while and then smiled. "Ah, yes. Naruto Uchiha is the registered parent and attendant of Koichi Uchiha."

Sasuke tried to take a deep breath, but it didn't feel his lungs. He tried to dismiss the loud noises filling his ears, but he couldn't. He felt like his vision was darkening, and before he knew what was happening, he was on his knees.

"Sir!" The secretary run to Sasuke's side, and steadied him. "I need help!"

"No," Sasuke mumbled. "I'm fine."

Nodding, the girl helped Sasuke to a side bench, and rushed off. When she was back, she had a glass of water in her hands and a small blood pressure monitor. He handed the water to Sasuke, who drank slowly and then the secretary tied the monitor around Sasuke's wrist, and pressed a few buttons. They were silent as the little device buzzed and rose, and then got smaller again.

"It's really low," The girl commented. "I can take you to a room to rest a bit."

"No, thanks," Sasuke mumbled, his voice rough. "What's the illness of Koichi Uchiha?"

"Oh, he has leukemia," She answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and all he could do was stare at her face.

"It means blood cancer," The girl explained.

Sasuke… Sasuke had a son. Sasuke had a child with Naruto. Sasuke wanted to laugh like he never did before. But then he remembered. He remembered how he left Naruto. How he got Naruto pregnant, and then left. How he didn't do anything to reach out to him, _them_… And Sasuke understood that doctor's words then. How broken Naruto was… He was all alone, working so hard to look after _their_ ill son. And all Sasuke did was act selfishly, and stubbornly like a child.

But, Sasuke was going to change it. He was going to make everything right. Starting now.

"What's his condition?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"I don't exactly know, sir," The girl answered. "You should talk to his doctor."

Sasuke nodded. "Who is his doctor?"

"Let me see," The girl went back to her desk, and Sasuke followed after her. "Kakashi Hatake-sensei."

Sasuke nodded silently. It all made sense now. "I'm Naruto Uchiha's spouse, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke started. "And I want to take care of the medical fees of _my_ son. Is there a chance for me to learn about this?"

"Of course, let me see," The girl smiled politely, and looked up the needed info at the computer. "Uchiha-san is indebted to the hospital. And it's not a small amount…"

Naruto was working at shitty jobs just to settle his debts, and what Sasuke was doing? Fucking around? Sasuke shook his head.

"Whatever," He took of a credit card. "Settle everything, and direct all of the future expanses to me."

"Yes, sir," She nodded, and taking the card she made some adjustments. "Please enter your code."

Sasuke complied and used the small device on the desk to enter his code.

"It's done," She smiled, handing his card back to Sasuke. "We would like to thank you for choosing our hospital, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks for the help."

He was quick to leave the hospital, and take a long, deep breath. Then, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and then he started laughing stupidly. Whatever the situation was, Sasuke was a father. Sasuke was the father of Naruto's child. His Snow White had carried a piece of Sasuke all these years. He had carried the burden of being alone. But not anymore. Sasuke run to his car, and checking the address again, he drove to Naruto's home.

* * *

Snow had melted over the night. The sun was up, but it did nothing to warm the earth.

"Don't let go of my hand," Naruto said as they left the apartment.

Koichi nodded. "Wed whe-whe?"

"You want to see it, baby?" Naruto smiled at his Koi.

"Yes!" Koichi jumped up and down.

"Well, okay," Naruto started walking. "Since this is Koichi day, we can do anything my baby wants!"

Koichi giggled happily. Naruto let his baby walk for a while, and when he got tired, he scooped him up. Koichi used Naruto's right forearm as a seat, and wrapping an arm around his mother's neck, he started watching around.

When they arrived at the toy shop, Naruto let Koichi down, and his baby glued himself to the glass wall in front of him. There stood Koichi's red bike. It was plastic, looking like a motorbike, and small, but Naruto admitted that it looked really cool.

"Wed whe-whe!" Koichi said, pointing inside of the vitrine. "Kocci wed whe-whe!"

"I know love," Naruto said softly, and kissed his baby's chubby cheek. "I know that you want it. And mommy promises that he's going to get it for you."

"Pwomis?" Koichi asked as he turned around and faced Naruto.

"Mommy promise!" Naruto said, and smiled as baby hugged him as tight as he could with his tiny arms.

Naruto took his baby to the nearest playground after that. He failed to notice the sleek black car that was slowly following him around.

* * *

It had been easy for Sasuke to find the apartment Naruto lived. It looked small from outside, and it wasn't somewhere central, but Sasuke guessed it was okay.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do after that point. Could he go there and demand Naruto take him back? Could he hope for the forgiveness he didn't deserve? Just, just…

Sasuke looked up as the gate of the apartment opened and Naruto and Koichi walked out. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he saw them. His own family. His wife and his son. Koichi looked like a walking cloth, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the beauty that was his family. Naruto had a creamy coat on him, and he had a black beret covering his head. His hair went all around under the black material, and he had a constant smile as he talked to their son. And Sasuke thought he looked simply beautiful. Sure, Naruto was also beautiful in the past, but now, with that motherly aura around him, he looked absolutely breathtaking. And Sasuke wanted him. Sasuke desired his love like he never desired anyone. He needed Naruto so close that nothing or nobody could step in between them. And Sasuke was going to make it happen. One way or another, now or tomorrow, it didn't matter. Sasuke was going to regain his family.

But, for now, he opted for following them, wanting to learn of their daily routine. Sasuke watched as Koichi pointed a red bike on the display, and Naruto talked to their son after a while. Sasuke smiled warmly as Naruto and Koichi hugged, and they kept on their way. They reached to a playground soon, and Sasuke left his car, and stood behind a tree to watch them. Koichi went to slides, he played in the sandbox with Naruto for a while, and then they went to a swing. Naruto sat down and took Koichi in his lap, and he started to swing them slowly. Koichi looked happy, pointing around and talking away about things Sasuke couldn't hear, and Sasuke's heart beat painfully as he realized that he didn't know the color of his son's eyes. He didn't know anything about him. Only his name, and that he was ill, nothing more. And it made Sasuke hate himself even more.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and looked up as he saw Naruto walking back, it seemed that Koichi was asleep already. He went back to his car, and drove away. He needed to think over things.

* * *

"Okay," Naruto called out as he carried a tray to the coffee table. "Dinner's ready."

He had made soup and rice, both easy for Koichi to eat. And nowadays, it seemed that Koichi had appetite to eat. Normally, either he didn't want to eat, or he couldn't hold them in his stomach, and he would end up throwing up. So, Naruto wanted to feed Koichi as best as he could when he had the opportunity.

"Here you go," Naruto held out a spoonful of soup, and Koichi drank it silently. He was coloring his book, and sometimes looking at the TV, but nothing seemed to catch his attention. "Another…"

Naruto was happy as his baby ate silently. His baby never upset Naruto. It was like he felt that Naruto needed his support, even if he was the one who needed attention. His baby was perfect, and with every breath he took, Naruto thanked God for giving his son to him.

Naruto jumped in his place as the doorbell rang. Koichi seemed startled too, because nobody rang their bell before ever. Naruto didn't have any friends, and he didn't know any of the neighbors, so who would be at their door in the evening?

"Koi, where is Friend?" Naruto asked to his son softly.

"Fwen?" Koichi looked around. "Whewe Fwen?"

"I think you left it in the other room," Naruto said. "Why don't you look for him? He must be lonely."

"Yes!" Koichi jumped to his feet, and run to the bedroom with his small feet.

If there was a serial killer at the door, well then, at least Naruto had secured his baby for the time being. If anything, he would scream as loud as he could, surely, somebody would call the police. Naruto stood at the door for a moment, trying to hear something from outside, but it was deadly silent.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto unlocked the door, and then parted it. His eyes widened as he saw their visitor.

"W-What are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered.

There, right in front of him, was Sasuke. He was the last person Naruto would expect to find here. But, Naruto had to send him away. He couldn't let Sasuke see Koichi. Sasuke was a smart man. He would suspect of something immediately.

"Won't you invite me in?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I-I… I was about to leave, yeah," Naruto nodded to himself quickly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Uchiha-san."

Naruto was about to close the door, but Sasuke put a hand against the wooden material, preventing Naruto from closing it.

"I know of Koichi," Sasuke said simply.

Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped loudly. "W-What?"

How? How could he? What was Naruto going to do now? What if Sasuke tried to take Koichi away from Naruto? Tears filled Naruto's eyes with the thought.

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head, and cupped Naruto's cheeks, wiping away his tears quickly. "Why would I take him away? I want both of you…"

Oh, did Naruto say it out loud? He hadn't realized. He wasn't sure what to do, what to think anymore.

To be honest, it hurt Sasuke to see Naruto having so little trust in him. But, Sasuke guessed he had deserved this. Still, it didn't stop Sasuke from trying.

Without alarming Naruto, Sasuke took him in his arms gently, and held him close. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. How long had he waited for this? To be able to hold Naruto like this, and breath in his pretty scent? Sasuke dropped a small kiss on top of Naruto's head and nuzzled his sunshine locks.

Naruto felt like he was frozen. He could do nothing to stop Sasuke from hugging him. And Naruto hated himself for liking it. He hated himself for missing Sasuke's scent, and the feel of his arms wrapped around him. Naruto gave himself a moment to pretend that nothing was wrong. He cherished the closeness of Sasuke just a while longer, and then broke apart.

"Take off your shoes," Naruto said softly, and Sasuke complied. Naruto brought a gel, and instructed Sasuke to use it properly. "Microbes are bad for my baby's health. He's rally fragile."

Sasuke nodded, happy that Naruto accepted him in his home, even maybe his life.

The apartment was really small. There wasn't anything much inside, and the first thing that drew Sasuke's attention was the coffee table and the pencils and the coloring book on top of it. Sasuke sat down on the couch, and Naruto sat down on the floor across from him.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto… I know that I hurt you too much. But, I think I can explain. I just want to have you back… So, if you just-"

"Please, _Sasuke_," Naruto's eyes were bloodshot. "I'm not ready to make this conversation yet."

Sasuke gave a nod. For now, he was content with hearing Naruto say his name, not that stupid Uchiha-san thing.

"I…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Koichi knows that you're his father."

Sasuke gasped happily. "He does? Thank you so much Naruto…"

Sasuke was happy. Sasuke was beyond happy. Naruto could have easily told Koichi he didn't have a father. Hell, he could have found someone else to be Koichi's father. But, he hadn't. He had spent his years alone with their son.

Naruto nodded. "He… He loves you so much. So, if you're not ready to be a parent, or if you're planning to leave him eventually, please do so now. I don't think I can handle my son experiencing the same hell as me."

Every word Naruto said pierced through Sasuke's heart. His son loved him even without knowing him. Just like Naruto loved Sasuke. But, Naruto was afraid of Sasuke leaving them again. Well, no. A man had only one chance to be stupid, and Sasuke had used it already.

"I will _never_ leave you," Sasuke said intently. "Not our son, and definitely not you. Get used to having me around Naruto. I'm not stopping till you're mine again."

Naruto tensed with Sasuke's words, but he didn't have too much time to dwell on it, because Koichi decided that moment to come back.

"Fwen!" He held out the toy, and then the frame of Sasuke and Naruto's. "Fwen' daddy noney."

Sasuke lowered himself on the floor as Koichi walked in. It was like he was hypnotized. Koichi was so beautiful. There was no doubt that he was Sasuke and Naruto's son. That pale skin, heart shaped face, and those breathtaking blue eyes, Sasuke knew them all. He was so, so perfect, and he belonged to Sasuke and Naruto… Sasuke felt like he could forget about everything else and worship his son for the rest of his life.

"Who yu?" Koichi asked, standing right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto blinked. "But, baby, you said daddy?"

Koichi nodded. "Daddy noney. Fwen' noney. Mommy daddy Fwen' no noney."

Naruto took a shaky breath as he understood what his baby meant. "I'm sorry. He couldn't recognize you… All we have is that photo, and you look really different from it."

Sasuke looked at the photo Koichi was holding. Breathing shakily, he nodded.

"Please, give him some time," Naruto pleaded. "I don't want him to get heartbroken."

Sasuke could only nod. He was sure that Koichi would realize who he was soon. He, also, didn't want to upset his son.

"Who yu?" Koichi asked again after leaving his toy and frame on the table.

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke answered and hugged Koichi to his chest gently. God, he was so small, and his heart beat like a little bird trapped in a cage.

"Sasky?" Koichi questioned, touching Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah, that's right," Sasuke breathed and then kissed Koichi's thin neck softly. He smelled just like Naruto. Like a snow drop, but also he smelled like milk, the pure scent of an innocent baby.

"Kocci!" Koichi smiled as he pointed himself with a small finger.

"And you are Koichi," Sasuke smiled back.

Koichi nodded happily.

"Baby, you didn't finish your dinner," Naruto said softly, hardly holding back his tears.

How he had longed for this. For his son to meet with his father? And now, seeing them interact easily made Naruto happier than he could imagine. It was really surprising to see Koichi touching and talking to Sasuke. Normally he didn't like strangers. But in the end, Naruto guessed that Sasuke and Koichi's blood drew them together, the same blood they carried in their veins.

"No," Koichi shook his head. He was currently in Sasuke's lap, asking all kind of questions with his limited vocabulary. "No eat!"

"Your mommy's right, you know," Sasuke said gently, brushing back Koichi's raven hair back. "You need to eat to grow up like me."

"Eat?" Koichi questioned, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, you should," Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his son.

"Sasky eat?" Koichi asked this time.

"I…" Sasuke looked up to Naruto.

"Please join us," Naruto said softly, and then stood up to bring another bowl of rice.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke held the photo frame, and showed it to Koichi. "Who are they?"

"Mommy, daddy!" Koichi pointed the faces in the frame with a tiny finger.

Sasuke nodded, kissing Koichi's temple. "Where is your daddy?"

"Daddy wowk," Koichi supplied immediately. "Daddy buy neu toy."

"So, he's working to get you a new toy?" Sasuke swallowed a lump.

Such a disgusting man Sasuke was that his son was living with a lie. What a foolish man Sasuke was that he had missed his son's birth, his first step, his first word. He wasn't there to bring him up when he fell down. He wasn't there to wipe away his tears when his son cried. He wasn't there when his son needed his presence. Sasuke had left Naruto for him to be happy. Where was the fucking happiness in loneness?

Sasuke felt a tiny finger touching the corner of one of his eyes. "No teaw!"

He was crying? Sasuke touched where Koichi's finger was, and yes, he could feel the tale-telling wetness. When was the last time Sasuke cried? He was such a stoic man. Only Naruto could break down his walls, and bring out Sasuke's true emotions, and it seemed that their son was capable of the same thing.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled and smiled at Koichi's beautiful face. "No tears…"

Koichi seemed to be satisfied with the answer. He smiled, and then gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke hugged him back happily, and when he looked up, he saw Naruto standing there, wiping away his own tears quickly.

"Here," Naruto sat down and put a bowl in front of Sasuke. "Baby, you come here."

Naruto took Koichi in his lap, and Sasuke sat beside them. Sasuke ate silently in bliss. He had missed Naruto's cooking so much. Their cook at home was good, but there was something different with the meals Naruto cooked. Sasuke smiled softly. It was because Naruto made them with love.

Koichi was eating the rice Naruto fed him with and sometimes he was looking at Sasuke, and smiling at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Koichi was just so cute with rice pieces stuck around his mouth.

For the rest of the night, Sasuke stayed with Koichi and Naruto, and tried to get to know his son. He played the games he wanted. He colored his book with him, and drew him the things he wanted. And when it was his bedtime, Sasuke read a story for Koichi.

Naruto put the dishes in the sink, and opened the hot water to clean them. Koichi was sleeping in the bed, and Sasuke was saying his farewell to his son for the night. Naruto wasn't sure how to act from now on. Sasuke had learned everything, and it was his right to see Koichi. Naruto also wanted Koichi to be with his father, no matter what, Sasuke was an important part of Koichi's life. But, something was disturbing Naruto.

As soon as Sasuke learned about Koichi, he had come here, and spent time with the child as much as he could. Probably, Sasuke thought it was his duty to be with Koichi, and it was fine. But, it seemed that he had the same thought towards Naruto as well. It was stupid. Naruto was used to being by himself, he didn't need Sasuke to go on with his life. So, Naruto thought maybe they could get divorced. His heart hurt with the thought, but he was quick to push it away. Naruto needed to free Sasuke of the guilt and needless responsibility he felt. No matter what, he would be still Koichi's father. That is, if he wanted. If he realized that he didn't want to be in their lives, he could go on freely, Naruto wouldn't stop him. He had already left once. What was stopping him from doing it for a second time? As far as Naruto was concerned, nothing. Sasuke felt nothing towards Naruto, it hurt, it hurt so bad, but it was the truth.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze as he heard his name. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke run to Naruto's side, and took back his hand.

Naruto blinked and looked down. Oh. He had forgotten his left hand under the hot, boiled water. The skin was red, and highly disturbed.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke hissed. Turning on the cool water, he put Naruto's hand under it gently.

"It's okay," Naruto drew his hand back, and stopped the water. "It doesn't hurt."

"How the hell it doesn't hurt?" Sasuke questioned unbelievingly.

Naruto sighed. "If you really must know, my left arm is partially paralyzed. So, I can't sense much with my hand."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why?"

Now that Sasuke thought of it, Naruto used his left arm for only minor things. He carried Koichi always with his right arm. In the office, he held the heavy cases with his right arm, anything he did major was with his right side.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look. A look that spoke for itself. _Why should I tell you?_

Sasuke sighed. "Does Koichi have a nanny?"

Naruto laughed unexpectedly. "Aww, yes! He has a nanny, and a cook and a maid to serve him!"

Okay, maybe that was a stupid question. "I just wondered where Koichi goes when you're at work."

"I leave him at the hospital under Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's care," Naruto said, and then walked to the door, and opened it. "I'm tired, and my baby isn't used to sleeping alone. So, if you please…"

Sasuke walked to the door, and then stood in front of Naruto. He gazed at those eyes he loved desperately, and then leaning down, he kissed Naruto's forehead. "Don't hesitate to call me for anything. Good night."

Naruto looked after Sasuke numbly. Naruto didn't know Sasuke's number. He had never given it to Naruto. Just like he never said those three precious words.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto locked the door. He went to the bedroom directly, needing to feel his baby close after an emotionally exhausting night.

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, and drop me a line to let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU. Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg -unbetaed, please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I love each of them. I'm so glad that you like the story so far. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto woke up early as usual that Monday. He fed his baby, and he dressed them, and they took the way of the hospital. Today, they were going to run tests to check Koichi's condition, and see if the treatment was going fine or not. Naruto could only pray that it was, he could only pray that his baby was going to get better.

Naruto entered the hospital with Koichi in his arms. He walked to the desk, and smiled at the secretary.

"Good morning," Naruto said. "We have an appointment with Kakashi-sensei for Koichi Uchiha."

"Good morning," The young man smiled back, and then checked his computer. "Ah, yes. He's in his room."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, and then took off his credit card. He had managed to pay the monthly fees for it, so he could use it here now. "Could you please take this month's debt?"

"Of course," The boy took the card, and was silent for a while, and then he looked up again. "All of your debts has been paid, Uchiha-san."

Naruto's eyes widened. "By whom?"

"Your spouse, Sasuke Uchiha-san," The boy smiled. "Also, all of the future expenses has been directed to him."

Naruto took an angry breath. "I don't want such a thing. Can't you change it?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san," The boy shook his head. "The finance department is very pleased with the change. I doubt they would let it go back to the way it used to be."

Naruto sighed angrily. "Okay, thanks."

Stupid Sasuke. How dare he come here and change things without informing Naruto? Who he thought he was? Naruto sighed. Well, he was Koichi's father… Still, Koichi belonged to Naruto. And he didn't like Sasuke trying to push himself into their lives easily like that. Naruto felt like Sasuke was getting off too easily. He had given Naruto too much pain, and no amount of money would be able to erase it.

"Mommy anwy Kocci?" Koichi asked softly as he caressed Naruto's cheek with a small hand.

"Oh, my love," Naruto kissed Koichi's forehead. "Why would I be angry with you? I'm not angry, okay?"

Koichi nodded. "Jus?"

"Here," Naruto took of a small bottle from his bag, and taking off the transparent cap, he handed it to his baby's small hands. "My baby likes orange juice, right?"

Koichi nodded without taking the plastic nipple out of his mouth.

Naruto smiled, kissing Koichi's small hand, he knocked on Kakashi's door. He entered inside when he heard a muffled approval. Kakashi was sitting in his seat, and he had placed his legs over the desk, his nose was buried in his book.

"Good morning, sensei," Naruto smiled.

"Morning, Naru-chan, Koi-chan," Kakashi put his book on the desk, and straightened. "How are we today?"

"Good, sensei," Naruto smiled.

"Great," Kakashi stood up. "I need to take blood samples from Koichi."

Naruto winced, and nodded. Koichi hated needles.

"Let's go," Kakashi led the way to the room where he could take samples with the help of a laboratory assistant.

Naruto followed after Kakashi to the room and his lips curved down with worry.

"Hello," The assistant smiled.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted back nervously.

"Let's lie him down here," The assistant showed a white sheet covered bed.

Naruto nodded, and put Koichi on the bed. He took off Koichi's coat, and rolled up his pullover's sleeves.

"Naruto, his shoes, too," Kakashi reminded.

Naruto nodded. Most of the time, they had difficulty with finding Koichi's veins, so they would have to take blood from his heels. He took off Koichi's socks and shoes, and then pushed his baby down gently.

Koichi handed the empty bottle to Naruto and then looked around worriedly. "Mommy?"

"Don't worry, my love," Naruto said, and kissed Koichi's cheek. "It's going to be fine."

Koichi's azure eyes looked at Naruto pleadingly, and then he saw the assistant approaching with needles and tubes. And that's when started thrashing on the bed to get rid of the painful materials.

"Naruto, hold his arms," Kakashi commanded, as he moved to hold Koichi's kicking legs.

Nodding, Naruto held down Koichi's arms, and bit his lips as the first needle pierced Koichi's pale skin of his arm. Koichi started crying and screaming loudly as he trashed on the bed, trying to get free of the grasp of the people around him.

"Mommy!" He wailed, seeking for Naruto's help.

"M-Mommy's right here, baby," Naruto said, kissing away his son's tears. He didn't realize that he was crying with his baby.

"Huwt," Koichi started moaning. "Mommy huwt…"

Naruto sobbed, and felt like he was going to throw up as he saw the assistant still trying to find a vein on Koichi's thin arm. He was taking off the needle and then sinking it in again, and when he couldn't find a proper vein, he was raising the needle, causing Koichi's skin to stretch and get bruised.

"Enough!" Naruto screamed over his baby's crying. "Use h-his feet."

The assistant was startled with Naruto's outburst, but he nodded nevertheless, and went to Koichi's feet.

Leaning down, Naruto let his baby wrap his arms around his neck, and their tears mingled together.

"Mommy," Koichi kept weeping. "Kocci huwt…"

"I-I know," Naruto gulped hardly. "It's going to be over soon."

Naruto kissed Koichi's cheek, and putting his lips against his ear, he started talking softly. He told Koichi what they would do later on. He asked him if he wanted to go to playground, and promised his baby that he would buy him crackers and chocolate.

"Alright," After four tubes, Kakashi let Koichi's legs go.

Koichi whimpered, and kept crying softly.

"M-Mommy, will kiss it better now," Naruto wiped his tears quickly. But, when he looked at his baby's small feet, his tears started leaving his eyes again. They were bruised, and disturbed, and it looked like Koichi wouldn't be able step on them for a while. Naruto leaned down, and kissed his baby's feet lovingly. Carefully, he put his socks, and shoes back on. He helped Koichi to sit up, and he dressed his baby with his coat again.

Koichi wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and burying his face in Naruto's neck, he kept whimpering. Naruto took his baby in his arms, and held him tightly as they left the room.

"I'll let you know about the results," Kakashi said as they walked down the hall.

"Okay, sensei," Naruto mumbled, rubbing his baby's back without stopping.

When they reached Kakashi's room they found Sasuke waiting at the door. He frowned as he saw Koichi shaking in Naruto's arms, and Naruto's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"Good morning," Kakashi said naturally.

Sasuke gave a nod. "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto didn't want to deal with Sasuke right now. He looked up to Kakashi, and spoke softly, "We'll be going to the cafeteria for a bit."

"Yup, you do that," Kakashi waved after Naruto.

Naruto walked past Sasuke quickly, and went to the cafeteria. He took his baby to the section where the junk food was, and he helped his baby to face them.

"Look here, my love," Naruto pointed the crackers. "Which one do you want?"

Koichi was reluctant at first, but then his small grabbed a pack of cheese flavored crackers.

"Oh, that's my baby's favorite," Naruto kissed Koichi's brow. "How about a choco?"

Koichi looked at the chocolates, and then chose a bar with caramel filling.

"My baby likes caramel," Naruto said softly, and then walked to the cashier. He touched his pockets, and took of a few coins and paid for the food. His dinner money was gone, but it was fine. As long as his baby was happy, Naruto would do anything.

Naruto walked to the garden of the hospital, and sat down on a bench. He held his baby tightly in his arms, and rocked him slowly for a while.

"Kocci no go," Koichi said pointing the hospital. "Kocci huwt!"

Naruto let out a shaky breath, and then kissed his baby's chubby cheek lingeringly. "I know that you don't like it here. And one they, when you get better, we won't come here anymore."

Koichi was silent. He had a slight idea that he wasn't as healthy as other kids at his age, but he couldn't understand the extent of his illness.

"Let me open it for you," Naruto tore the package open, and held it as his baby got one to eat. He smiled softly as his baby put one between his lips, feeding Naruto. Naruto took Koichi's fingers in his mouth along with the cracker. "Mhmm, my baby's so delicious!"

Koichi giggled, and then ate a cracker then fed Naruto with one again. Naruto smiled, and held his love a little tighter as he gazed around. And that's when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke walking to the garden. He glared at Sasuke and then turned back to his baby.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the icy glare Naruto gave him.

"Seems like Naruto doesn't want us there," Kakashi said, and sat down on a bench, Sasuke following him.

The two were silent for a while. Kakashi was smoking, and Sasuke was watching his family with soft eyes.

"How long have you known them?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Hmm, more than a year," Kakashi said after a while of thinking. "Koichi was only nine months along when he first came to me."

Sasuke felt a pang of jealously and hurt in his heart. This man knew his son longer than him. He spent more time with him. He got to see Naruto when Sasuke was burning with his longing. Then again, it was all Sasuke's fault.

"I made some research about you," Sasuke said. "You're the best."

"Thanks," Kakashi took a long drag of his cigarette. "That's why Naruto found me. He wanted the best for Koichi."

Sasuke nodded, and then asked the thing that had been eating his mind from the moment he learned that Koichi had leukemia. "Why Koichi? Why he's ill?"

Kakashi sighed. "There is no explanation for the illness. We don't know how or why people gets cancer. Some researchers think that it's genetic. Do you have a leukemia patient in your family?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"And some researchers think that it's because of the environment and nourishment, and this is where Naruto starts with the needless guilt he constantly feels," Kakashi said.

"Why would Naruto be guilty?" Sasuke said. It was clear as day that Naruto spent himself for their son.

"First thing the parents of a cancer patient feel is guilt," Kakashi said. "Naruto's no different… I can't forget the day he came to me. He was barely twenty, yet he had an ill baby. I can't forget how desperate he was. I can't forget how he begged me to save his baby… He said he was ready to do anything," Kakashi took a deep breath. "He asked me to take all of his blood, and replace it with Koichi's sick one. Funny right? He was thinking like a child, but his heart was so big that he was ready to die for his baby without blinking."

Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath.

"And I promised Naruto that I would do anything in my power to get Koichi healthy," Kakashi said. "He was working at three jobs in a day to be able pay for the hospital and everything. And I encouraged him to go to a course of personal assistance. Naruto's hardworking, but he needed to be professional about something, so secretary job seemed the easiest at the moment. I provided for the course. Naruto didn't want my money, but, well, he had no choice at the moment," Kakashi shrugged and then added after a while, "He told us about you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded. "Not in detail. But I guess after years of silence in his life, he needed to talk to someone about his life."

Sasuke gulped and nodded. How Sasuke was going to erase the bad memories of three years? Naruto was right if he didn't forgive him at all… Sasuke was about to ask something as Naruto walked up to them.

Naruto kept ignoring Sasuke and talked to Kakashi directly. "Sensei, I'm getting late for work, I'll leave Koichi to the nursery now."

"Yes," Kakashi stood up and stretched his numb legs. "I should turn back to work. Let's get going."

Naruto nodded and walked into the hospital, followed closely by Sasuke and Kakashi.

The nursery was small, but colorful. There was a TV inside playing cartoons, a few toys here and there, and a nurse to look after the sick children.

"Okay, my love," Naruto let Koichi down and kneeled in front of him. "Mommy has to go now, okay?"

Koichi teared up immediately. "Mommy no go. Kocci huwt, mommy no go…"

Seeing his son in a worse state than usual, Naruto started crying with him. "B-But, baby, you do know that mommy has to work. A-And, I promise that, I will w-work harder today. I'll g-get my son that r-red bike."

Naruto hugged his baby tightly, and winced, as the nurse took his crying baby inside, and closed the door after him. Naruto fell on the floor completely, and started crying freely.

Why? Why it had to be his baby? Why Naruto couldn't take away his pain? Why Naruto couldn't swap places with him? Why the world was so unfair?

Naruto sobbed as he felt arms hugging him from behind. He took a few breaths, didn't resist as he was turned around and pressed against a hard chest. A hand caressed his hair, and the fingers he knew too well wandered over his back, trying to soothe him.

"He's going to be fine," Sasuke whispered, and held Naruto tighter. "I promise… If it's gonna make a change, I'm going to give up my life for him."

Sasuke held Naruto's limp body in his arms tightly. It killed Sasuke to see his beloved like this, but seeing Koichi like that also destroyed Sasuke. Such a small, young person didn't deserve to be here. He didn't have a place here, in this big, cold hospital.

"Babe, look here," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and wiped away his tears. "You don't need to work, okay? I can look after both of you. You can stay with Koichi whole day, how about it?"

It sounded tempting. Oh, it sounded so tempting. Not thinking about jobs, having no worries about his debts, and focusing only on his baby, and nothing else… It was perfect. But…

"No," Naruto mumbled, and pushed himself away from Sasuke. "I don't need your pity. I don't need your money. Koichi belongs to _me_, and I'm perfectly capable of looking after my baby."

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up with Naruto. "I'm Koichi's father. It's my right to do something for him."

"Y-You have no right," Naruto hissed. "You appear suddenly and say you're Koichi's father. If I hadn't started working with you, you wouldn't know you had a son. You w-would have kept on with your life without a worry in the world!"

Sasuke breathed shakily. He had no words. Naruto was right.

"The moment I learned he was inside of me, I took care of him," Naruto said, tears leaving his eyes. "I worked so hard to be able to provide for him. S-Sometimes, I could only eat dry bread, but I n-never thought about it. I loved my baby, and I raised him by m-myself."

"Naruto, please…" Sasuke pleaded Naruto to stop, stop showing what kind of a useless man he was over and over again.

"P-Please what?" Naruto choked. "Please don't say Naruto? Please don't think Naruto? P-Please don't feel Naruto? What?!"

Naruto's scream echoed in the halls, but nobody tried to silence him. Naruto was letting out the poison in his heart he carried for so long, nobody wanted to stop him from crying his heart out.

"Where were you when we were hungry?" Naruto shouted and started hitting Sasuke's chest with his fists.

Sasuke couldn't say anything, and only let Naruto hit him. Naruto's words hurt worse than his hands.

"Where were you when we were lonely?" Naruto kept sobbing and hitting Sasuke's chest. "Wh-Where were you when we were sh-shivering in cold? Where w-were you when we needed y-you? W-Where were you when we needed your love?" Naruto slumped against Sasuke's chest, and moaned as he tried to take a deep breath. "_Where were you?_"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him tightly. He wiped away his silent tears, and kissed Naruto's hair softly, trying to calm him down.

"Here," Kakashi handed Sasuke a bottle of water.

Sasuke took it. He touched his pockets and took off a business card. "Call me for anything."

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke took Naruto under his arm, and half carried, half dragged him out of the hospital. He took Naruto to a side, and let him sat on the grass. Naruto looked spent. He was breathing shallowly, and his eyes looked like they were going to bleed.

Sasuke opened the cap and held it against Naruto's lips. "Drink, love. Slowly…"

Sasuke helped Naruto to drink the cool liquid and then pouring some in his palm, he washed Naruto's face with it. Leaving the bottle to a side, Sasuke took Naruto's limp body in his arms, and caressed his back slowly.

"Breathe, breathe…" He spoke softly. "Everything's going to be fine…" Sasuke knew that he owed Naruto an explanation, but no words would be able to describe how he felt. "I know that I hurt you too much. I know that nothing I say will make a difference. Just know that, I thought I was doing the best for you. I thought maybe you would forget about me and go on with your life. I thought maybe you would realize you didn't love me, and fall love in with another. I thought… I don't know what the fuck I was thinking! I should have never let go of you. I should have never felt insecure about _us_…"

"R-Remember what you said before leaving?" Naruto asked as he wiped his tears to his sleeves. "You t-told me I didn't know what love was. But you know what Sasuke?" Naruto stood up slowly. "You are the one who doesn't know what love is."

What could Sasuke do when Naruto was right about everything? His little love had grown up and matured into someone so independent and admirable. Sasuke couldn't help but fall in love with him once again.

Naruto looked around, and found his bag. "I'll be leaving now. I'm late for work."

Sasuke stood up. "We're going to the same place. I'm with my car, let me take you to the company."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I want to be alone."

And all Sasuke could do was to look after his love as he walked away slowly.

* * *

Next few days were hell for Sasuke. Naruto didn't talk to him at all. Even when Sasuke went to see Koichi, Naruto let Sasuke see their baby, but he didn't interact with him at all. When Sasuke told Naruto he wanted to move in together, all Naruto did was to decline curtly, and coldly.

Sasuke was lost. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. And as days passed, his agony started to get noticed by the people around him.

"Sasuke," Mikoto looked at her son worriedly. "Are you ill?"

"No mother, I'm fine," Sasuke replied. He was sitting in front of TV without seeing anything.

"But you're not eating, not talking," Mikoto said. "I'm worried about you."

"You can tell us what's bothering you, son," Fugaku said sincerely.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then stood up. He spaced around for a while, and then stood in front of Fugaku. "Naruto…"

Fugaku's eyebrows rose, and he stood up slowly, facing Sasuke. "Did you get a call from Minato?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but… Naruto works for me now."

"What!" Mikoto jumped to her feet. "How is that possible? Why would you employ a village boy like him?"

"Mother," Sasuke hissed dangerously. "I won't tolerate you disrespecting my spouse like this."

"I'm your mother," Mikoto glared at her youngest son.

"And, he is the mother of _my_ child," Sasuke glared back. "I don't want to repeat myself about this again."

"Wait, wait," Mikoto raised her hands. "What do you mean your child? What is this nonsense?"

"Mikoto," Fugaku interrupted. "Leave me and my son alone for a bit."

"Why?" Mikoto hissed at her husband.

"Please," Fugaku repeated. "We need to have a man to man talk."

Mikoto snarled, and then left the room with heavy steps.

"Now, son," Fugaku faced Sasuke. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

Sasuke nodded. He was glad that he was alone with his father. He didn't know how he could handle Mikoto's reaction to the turn of the events. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke started telling his father about everything that happened. He told him about how Naruto applied to their company as a secretary, and how Sasuke employed him. How angry Naruto was, how he refused anything to do with Sasuke, and most important of all, about Koichi. How beautiful, and perfect he was. How he got Naruto's and Minato's eyes. How Naruto looked after him all alone for years. And the worst thing, Sasuke hid it for the last, how ill Koichi was. How he was on a thin bridge between life and death.

By the time Sasuke was finished, Fugaku's eyes were wide with disbelief. And then something happened. Something that never occurred in Sasuke's thirty-one years of life. Fugaku raised a hand, and then slapped Sasuke across the face hardly. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he cupped his burning cheek with a shaky hand. And then something even more surprising happened. Fugaku choked, and hugged Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke breathed shallowly, and then hugged his father back as tight as he could.

"M-My son is a father now," Fugaku mumbled in wonder. "I'm a grandfather now…" Fugaku was silent for a moment, and then he laughed softly. "Minato and I are grandpas. We were born together and now our sons are married and we have a grandson."

Sasuke could only nod, happy that his father was happy with being a grandparent.

"Sasuke," Fugaku drew back, and looked at his son intently. "Do you know the difference between a male and a man?"

Sasuke blinked and then shook his head.

"I'm a male you are a male," Fugaku started. "That guy on the TV is a male. The boys playing outside are males. But how many of us real men? A real man knows his goals in his life. A real man knows that, in this mortal life, there is nothing more important than his family. A man lives for his family, a man loves his family, a man works for his family, and in the end, a male is only a man if the mother of his child thinks he is worth to be the father of their child. Do you understand Sasuke? It's time for you to shake off and become a real man."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then nodded determinedly.

"I don't know what has been going on with Naruto's life, but he sounded so fragile to me," Fugaku kept on. "His pettishness is to hide his wounds. His toughness is to surpass his loneliness. And his indifference is to hide away his heart. Don't allow him to run away from you. You are his husband. No matter what he says, he needs you."

"Yes, father," Sasuke nodded, amazed with everything his father revealed, knowing that they were all true.

"Does it hurt?" Fugaku asked softly as he touched Sasuke's red cheek.

Sasuke shook his head and then smiled softly. "I guess I needed someone to knock some sense into me."

Fugaku chuckled and then led his son to the kitchen. It was empty, their cook Choji was already excused for the night. Fugaku opened the fridge and then took of an alcohol bottle.

"Let's have a heart to heart," Fugaku said, as he took off glasses.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled, hoping that one day, he could communicate with his son like this.

He took of small plates of different mezes to have with their drinks. They talked till the first rays of the sun, renewing their bond as a father and son.

* * *

Next few days were hell for Naruto. The result of Koichi's tests were no good. There was no improvement with his health. He wasn't getting any better, if not going worse. So, Kakashi had said that they were going to start with chemo treatment again. Naruto felt like he was going crazy. Why nothing ever made a difference? Why Naruto was so powerless and useless?

Naruto opened his mouth as his baby pushed a small, toy spoon in his mouth.

"Bebe full?" Koichi questioned, as he took the pink spoon back and put it in the small, green pot he was holding.

"Yes, mommy," Naruto said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm full, I can't eat anymore."

Koichi nodded seriously. "Bebe sleep."

This was a game they played often. They just reversed places. Koichi became the mommy, and Naruto was the baby. So, Koichi looked after Naruto as he saw from Naruto.

Koichi was sitting on the bed, so he grabbed a pillow and then put it over his small feet, and patted the pillow. Naruto climbed on the bed beside his baby, and lying down, he placed his head on the pillow. Koichi caressed Naruto's cheeks, and then started swaying his legs from one side to other. This was how Naruto put Koichi to sleep when his baby couldn't fall asleep by himself, so Koichi was using Naruto's technique for his pretend sleep.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," Naruto said. "Please tell me a story."

"Stowy," Koichi nodded. Leaning over, he grabbed the photo frame and showed it to Naruto. A small finger pointed Naruto's and Sasuke's faces. "Mommy, daddy."

Naruto nodded, listening to his baby.

"Mommy wowk. Mommy buy neu toy. Mommy love bebe," Koichi said and then kept on, "Daddy wowk. Daddy buy neu toy. Daddy buy wed whe-whe. Daddy com, daddy no go. Daddy love bebe."

Naruto smiled softly, and then nodded. "Baby loves mommy and daddy?"

Koichi nodded quickly. "Bebe love mommy. Bebe love daddy."

"Thank you, mommy," Naruto smiled. "I love that story."

Koichi smiled back, and then started swaying his legs again, causing Naruto's head to move with his movement. "Bebe sleep."

"Okay," Naruto closed his eyes. He knew that after a few minutes, it was going to be morning magically, and Koichi was going to feed him with the breakfast.

Suddenly, doorbell rang, and Naruto's eyes snapped open. It was too early for Sasuke to come, who would it be? Naruto stood up and kissed Koichi's forehead.

"Wait here," He told his son and went to open the door.

Maybe Sasuke had finished his job and came earlier than usual?

When Naruto opened the door, he was shocked to see the person standing there impatiently.

"M… Mikoto-san?"

Not even in his wildest dreams could Naruto imagine her here, at his doorstep. She hadn't changed at all. Naruto guessed plastic surgery could do wonders to someone at her age.

Naruto cleared his throat and then forced a smile. "Welcome… Would you like to come inside?"

"Thanks," Mikoto said, but Naruto could swear he had heard a snake's hiss.

"Could you please take off your shoes?" Naruto asked, seeing her walking inside without taking them off.

Mikoto gave Naruto a look, and Naruto challenged her back with a glare. With an angry sigh, Mikoto took off her high heels.

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically, and then held out the cleaning gel. "Please use this."

Again, Naruto earned a look from Mikoto, but she did what Naruto asked silently.

Naruto nodded with a tight smile, and then pointed the couch for Mikoto. She sat down and looked around with her calculating gaze.

Naruto sat down on the floor across from her. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"No, thanks," Mikoto replied curtly.

Naruto sighed. "Then would you mind telling me the reason of your _pleasant_ visitation?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at Naruto's bluntness. "I'm here for the sake of my son."

"And what about your son?" Naruto asked.

"After you showed up again, he's not himself anymore," Mikoto said angrily.

"That has nothing to do with me," Naruto said coldly. "What do you want from me?"

Mikoto seized Naruto for a while. "I don't like you."

Naruto smirked. "I'm so glad that our feelings are mutual."

Mikoto's eyes twitched. "I'm-"

"Bebe!" Koichi cried as he run to the room. "Bebe com! Bebe sleep!"

Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw Koichi. She studied Koichi's features carefully and then looked away with a snarl.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and then took his baby to his lap. "I'm sorry mommy. Can you put me to sleep a little later?"

"Oka!" Koichi nodded and then looked at Mikoto. "Who yu?"

Mikoto looked back, but didn't open her mouth.

"Who yu?" Koichi repeated, louder this time.

"She's a guest," Naruto replied, seeing that Mikoto had no intention of answering.

"Govt?" Koichi asked. Mikoto's eyes twitched again.

Naruto snickered, and then rubbed his baby's belly. "No, a guest." He wasn't about to tell who she was. Koichi didn't need to know someone who didn't like them.

"Govt?" Koichi repeated again, looking up to Naruto.

"No love, you are confused," Naruto said softly, and kissed his baby's forehead.

"Confus…" Koichi scratched his head.

Naruto frowned as he felt his baby shivering in his arms. Immediately, Naruto took off his cardigan, and wrapped his son with it tightly. He rubbed his small arms, and then leaning over to their small table, he took a book.

It was colorful, and small. There were all kind of animals inside, and they were mostly recolored by Koichi. Naruto opened the book and changed the pages quickly. He stopped when he found what he was looking for. A small, white, baby goat.

"Look baby, it's a goat," Naruto pointed the figure. "It's an animal. Animals are Koichi's friends."

Koichi nodded. "Govt!"

"Yes," Naruto nodded, kissing his baby's chubby cheek. "But, a guest is someone who comes to visit our home, like her," Naruto pointed Mikoto with his eyes. "A guest doesn't have to be your friend."

"Gess!" Koichi nodded, pointing at Mikoto.

"That's so true, my smart baby," Naruto hugged Koichi to his chest tightly, and then looked up to Mikoto, who was watching their interaction silently. "You were telling me the reason of your visit, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto cleared her throat, and then nodded. "Sasuke… He's not good. He doesn't eat anymore. He doesn't talk anymore. He doesn't respond to anything anymore. It's like… It's like he stopped living. He's not with us anymore."

Naruto gulped, and looked down. Was Sasuke really taking things that bad? Why? Naruto always thought of his husband as happy and strong, like nothing could destroy him. Like he would be there like a mountain that cannot be moved no matter what. But in the end, Sasuke was just a human, and he was in pain. He was hurting like Naruto. Did he really understand the pain Naruto was in? Did he really thought of Naruto and Koichi? Did he miss his family, and wanted them with him?

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked softly, holding his Koi tighter.

"I…" Mikoto gulped, it was easy to see that making this conversation was hard for her. "I would like you to move in with us."

Naruto's eyes widened with the suggestion. "D-Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Yes," Mikoto nodded slowly. "I'm here as a mother who thinks of her son. I th-thought you could understand me as another mother."

Naruto gulped, blinking several times. Naruto couldn't blame her for coming here, and requesting this from Naruto. Because in the end, Naruto was a mother too, and he understood her point perfectly. Naruto, also, would do anything for the sake of his son, even if it included of begging to the people he disliked the most.

But, aside from that, would it be good for them? Naruto wanted Fugaku to meet Koichi. He just knew that Fugaku wouldn't hesitate to share his love with Koichi, just like he did with Naruto years ago. And maybe, it could be easier for Sasuke, too. He could easily see Koichi to his heart's content, not in limited hours. Naruto wasn't a bad person. He didn't hurt anybody intentionally, and hearing how broken Sasuke was made Naruto review his decisions. Maybe he could try harder. For the sake of his baby.

"Do you have central heating at your home?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Mikoto seemed surprised, but nevertheless, she nodded. "Yes, we do."

"So, it's like, it's always warm in every room?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto nodded again. "Yes, just like that."

Naruto couldn't warm their house enough. They only had a small electrical heater, which Naruto carried around. But it mostly warmed itself. Naruto's biggest fear was that Koichi was going to get sick. His fragile immune system wouldn't be able to take it. Such a thing could destroy everything.

Naruto took a deep breath as he made his decision. "Okay, I'll move in with you."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Really? Thank you so much!"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but I have a few conditions."

Mikoto nodded, listening silently.

"I'll only take a room of yours, and nothing more. I won't accept any form of help, and I won't tolerate you interfering with my life. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked, changing Koichi's position, so that Koichi had his head over Naruto's shoulder. He was slumbering pleasantly.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine," Mikoto nodded, she had no intention of interacting with Naruto more than necessary anyway.

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

Mikoto looked around uneasily, and then stood up. "I better get going."

Naruto nodded, and saw her to the door. After he was alone with his baby, he couldn't help but wonder, did he make the right decision?

* * *

**So, that's it for now. Leave me a word and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not Naruto's soulmate, am I?**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Now, I need to clear a few things I guess. I have written Naruto's age wrong in the last chapter. He was eighteen when he married Sasuke. Now, he's twenty-one, Sasuke's thirty-one. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Dear readers who were saddened by the last chapter, I hope this will make you feel better. Also, to _Ashley_ and all the readers who like my story _Monday_. I'm glad that you really like it. But I don't think I'll be writing more of _Monday._ I think it's perfect as it is, short and sweet. But if you like the idea, you're always welcome to write your own story out of it, I don't mind.**

**Wiuv, sorry that was long. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto walked into the company with slow steps. He smiled at the security guy, and walked further inside. It was big and bright. Glasses covered almost all of the walls so the winter sun filled inside and gave a warm feeling.

"Good morning, Naruto-san," The secretary at the entrance greeted Naruto.

Naruto smiled back. "Good morning. How are you?"

Naruto was kind of on top of the whole secretaries in the company. He was the owner's secretary after all, and everybody respected him. Naruto didn't know what they would do if they knew he was married to their boss. A part of Naruto wanted them to know. Because Naruto always heard other employees gossiping about Sasuke's private life, and if they knew Sasuke was married they would leave him alone. Then again, if Sasuke wanted them to know he would let them know. Obviously, he didn't, because in the end, marriage was nothing but signatures on a paper, right?

"I'm fine, thank you!" The girl chirped.

Naruto smiled. Waving to the girl, he went to the elevators. Naruto was thankful that they had more than enough elevators, because walking to the top floor would surely kill him.

Naruto greeted the employees at the management floor and he walked to his room directly. He took off his coat, and bag and placed them in his hidden closet. He sat down in front of his desk, and started his computer. First things first, he took his agenda and checked Sasuke's schedule for today. There wasn't anything important, only except a meeting with a small company in the afternoon.

Naruto took the cases which were neatly placed at the corner of his desk, and started working on them. He was supposed to find out the main point of them, and then take notes to make Sasuke's job easier. He worked on the cases till his neck protested the lack of movement. Rubbing his nape with a hiss, Naruto checked the time. He frowned as he realized that it was nearly eleven, but Sasuke still hadn't come to work.

It was odd. Sasuke always come around the time Naruto arrived. Sometimes, he got late, stuck in traffic or something, but if it was the case, he always called Naruto to let him know he wasn't going to be there on time. Naruto frowned as he gazed at Sasuke's closed door. Did something happen? Last night, he hadn't come to see Koichi either. What if they had a fight with Mikoto? What if Fugaku didn't like Naruto living with them? Naruto would hate it if he caused a fight between the father and son.

Naruto huffed as he turned to work. Why he was worrying for the bastard? He didn't deserve anything from Naruto. Nodding to himself, Naruto started analyzing another case. After ten minutes, his eyes went to Sasuke's closed door again. Stupid, stupid Sasuke. Naruto stood up, and then walked to the door. He leaned his ear against the wooden door but couldn't hear anything from inside. He knocked on the door gently, but heard no response.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed the door open slowly. He peeked inside and the first thing he saw was the empty desk of Sasuke's. Frowning, Naruto walked inside, and his eyebrows rose as he saw Sasuke sleeping on the leather couch of his. Closing the door, Naruto walked to Sasuke with soft steps and then kneeled beside him.

Naruto's heartbeat quickened suddenly. Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape, and his pale cheeks were rosy. He looked so beautiful that it reminded Naruto of the past. Years ago, when it was just Sasuke and Naruto, when they were back in their village, in Sasuke's futon, Naruto would watch his beloved when he slept like this. He would caress his flawless cheeks, Naruto started caressing Sasuke's cheeks without realizing. He would stroke Sasuke's healthy locks, Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's hair. He would kiss his fair forehead, Naruto leaned over and placed a small kiss upon Sasuke's exposed forehead.

Naruto took a shaky breath. Why things couldn't go back to way they used to be? Naruto missed the times when his only care was to play a little more, and to eat more fries than vegetables. A tear left one of his eyes, but he was quick to wipe it away.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Sasuke's soft voice. He drew back immediately, and his back collided with the low coffee table. He yelped in pain as he landed on his ass.

"Shit, babe," Sasuke stood up immediately, taking Naruto on the couch beside him. "You okay? Be careful, you could hurt yourself really bad."

Naruto nodded quickly, cheeks red. What he was thinking? Touching Sasuke easily like that?

Sasuke had a soft smile on his face. He had felt every single touch Naruto had given him, he wasn't sleeping deeply anyway. His heart soared with happiness with the feeling of Naruto's willing touch after so long. It meant Naruto still wanted him. Yes, Sasuke was a dick. But he was a persistent dick, and there was no peace for him till he got Naruto and Koichi with him. Still, Sasuke wasn't going to embarrass Naruto about this, Naruto didn't need Sasuke's teasing. _Yet_.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, and glued him to his side. "Did you need something, love?"

"N-No," Naruto shook his head quickly, not liking how close they were. "I just… I thought you weren't here, so I wanted to check up on you."

Sasuke smirked softly. "Were you worried about me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he shook his head wildly.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "It's okay to worry about your husband and the father of your baby," Sasuke said. Caressing Naruto's soft hair, he repeated again. "Were you worried about me?"

"A little," Naruto admitted softly. "After Mikoto-san's visit… And you didn't come to see _us."_

Sasuke frowned. "Mother came to you?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with raised eyebrows. "You didn't know?"

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head. Then again, he should have suspected something when she wanted to learn where Naruto lived. "What did she want? Did she do something to hurt you or Koichi?" Sasuke was getting angrier by seconds. "I swear if she told you something stupid, I'm going to-"

"Sasuke," Naruto stopped Sasuke from saying more. He was honestly surprised. Sasuke seemed to have a cold spot for his mother. "She didn't hurt us, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "What did she want then?"

"Uhmm…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "She wanted me to move in with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Mikoto had suggested such a thing? The one who had coldly separated Naruto and Sasuke, the one who ignored Sasuke's pain for years, the one who tried to settle him down with Sakura, invited Naruto to live with them?

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes, I am," Naruto said, and averted his eyes. "But if you don't want me there, then I won't do it."

"No, love, of course not," Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Of course I want you and our son to be there with me, right before my eyes… I was just surprised that she offered such a thing."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt good when Sasuke hold him like this. Like he was so fragile, like he was something to be cherished and worshipped, like actually Naruto _meant_ something to him…

"So, I take it as you said yes?" Sasuke drew back to look at Naruto's face.

Naruto nodded softly. "Yes…"

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled heartedly. "Thank you my love, thank you so much… You don't know how happy you made me."

"I…" Gulping, Naruto nodded. "I just want what's best for Koi and everyone…"

Sasuke nodded with a gentle smile. "I know… I know how big and beautiful your heart is."

Naruto blushed softly and looked away. "Your mother told me you're not good."

"No," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly. "I'm alright, don't worry."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with soft eyes, and then touched his forehead. "You a have slight fever."

"It's nothing," Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto shook his head. "When did you come here? You were sleeping."

"Earlier than usual, I just didn't want to stay at home," Sasuke shrugged.

"Why…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Why didn't you come to see Koichi last night? He asked you..."

"He did?" Sasuke's eyes widened with happiness. "I wasn't feeling good so I decided to rest a little. But why didn't you call me? I would have flied there immediately."

Naruto sighed, and then looked up to Sasuke. "I don't know your personal number."

Sasuke frowned. How? But… "Shit. I'm hopeless," Sasuke cursed to himself. "Give me your phone."

Naruto gave Sasuke an odd look, but still, taking his phone from his pocket, he gave the device to the waiting hand.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the mobile Naruto was using. "This looks really old."

Naruto shrugged. "It works."

Sasuke sighed, and stood up. He went to his desk quickly, and taking his phone and charger, he returned to Naruto's side. He took off Naruto's sim card, and then changed their phones.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke handed him the shiny phone after adding his number.

"Use this," Sasuke said casually.

"I don't need you to give me things," Naruto frowned. "I don't even know how to use these touchy things!"

"You'll get it quickly, I'm sure," Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto pushed the button at the top and his eyes widened.

"Th-This is me?" Naruto stuttered as he saw the screensaver of the phone. It was an image of him. An old one. Showing Naruto with a beautiful smile, his cheeks are rosy and eyes shining. He was wearing a white kimono, and a few flowers adorned his mussed hair.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled, and drew Naruto closer to his chest. "I took it on the night of our wedding."

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke had pictures of him?

"You were so beautiful," Sasuke breathed against Naruto's ear, causing him to shiver. "The most beautiful bride one could have the chance of seeing, and all mine…"

Naruto gulped hardly, unwanted memories coming back along with tears.

"I have more," Sasuke whispered. His fingers worked quickly, and opened the gallery section. He found a case which was named private, and entered a password to open it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw countless photos filling the screen. When did Sasuke take all of these? Naruto blushed as he saw a few of his naked photos. They were probably from the times they went to swimming in the lake. Naruto gasped softly as he saw Koichi's photos. One of them took his attention, and Naruto touched the photo to see it bigger. It showed his baby as he slept peacefully. He looked like an angel. And he was. He was Naruto's little angel.

"You two are the most important things in my life," Sasuke whispered. "You can't know how I want you, Naruto… I want you beside me, I want our son to know that I'm his father. I want you to two to be mine. Do you understand Naruto?"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks, and tilted his head. "Tell me what you think. Tell me what you feel."

Naruto was silently for a while. What Naruto thought? What Naruto felt? When he was leaving, Sasuke didn't consider Naruto at all. He disregarded anything Naruto felt, and just left. Now he was asking what he felt?

"I…" Naruto's eyes were teary but fierce as he looked at Sasuke. "I _hate_ you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, you can't imagine how I hate you," Naruto hissed, a hand clawing at his heart. "But you know what?"

Sasuke could only look at Naruto, he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to.

"I hate myself even more for still loving you like this," Naruto wiped away his tears furiously. "I hate how I think of you with every breath I take. I hate how you occupy my mind. I hate how I can't let go of you…" Naruto took a few deep breaths. "Bastard, it's all your fault!"

Sasuke took an erratic breath to understand everything Naruto said, and then took his wife in his arms tightly. "Your love," Sasuke whispered as he squeezed Naruto in his hold. "Your hatred. Your care. They all belong to me… It's okay to lean onto me. I won't let go, I'll bear your burdens for you…"

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Naruto broke the embrace and stood up.

"Lie down," Naruto commanded, and Sasuke complied immediately. "I'll bring something for you to drink. Like it or not, you still have fever."

Sasuke nodded quickly, not wanting to upset Naruto. Shaking his head, Naruto left the room, and headed to the kitchenette of their floor.

Sasuke smiled after Naruto. Naruto still loved him. They could still be together. It was only a matter of time, and trust. Things that Sasuke would work on and solve eventually. But he wasn't going to hurt Naruto in the process. Even if a part of Naruto hated Sasuke, he still thought of his wellbeing, so Sasuke was going to do the same. Things were going to be just fine.

When Naruto returned he had a mug with him.

"Here," He sat down, and handed the mug to Sasuke. "Drink this."

Sasuke nodded. It looked like milk. He took a sip, and then winced. "What is this?"

Naruto scoffed. "It's milk, lemon, honey and dark pepper. It's gonna help you feel better."

"Dobe, this tastes terrible," Sasuke said. "How in the world could this thing help me?"

"Don't speak like a teme and man up," Naruto hissed. "Even Koichi drinks it without complaining!"

They fell silent as they looked at each other with wide eyes. It was so, so easy to fall into their old rhythm. But in a silent agreement, they decided not to dwell on it. Not when they hadn't solved all of their problems.

"Drink," Naruto urged.

Sighing, Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, and gulped down the whole mug in one go.

"There," Naruto smiled. "Wasn't so hard, right?"

Sasuke had a distasteful wince on his face. "Yeah, if you say so."

Naruto nodded with a satisfied smile, and stood up. "I need to work now. You rest, okay?"

Nodding, Sasuke lied down again. "Don't close the door, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, and then left the room silently.

He couldn't help but smile stupidly as he sat down in his seat. He just couldn't help but hope. For what, he wasn't sure yet.

* * *

"Hmm…" Naruto looked around in their small bedroom. "Do you think we got everything?"

Koichi looked around as well, and then nodded. "Evvitin!"

Naruto smiled and then hugged his baby. "Okay then. Let's get going."

Smiling, Koichi run to the other room where Sasuke was waiting for them. Naruto stood up and followed after his baby, all the while checking around. They were leaving their home to live with the Uchihas. Naruto could only hope that things were going to be fine. If Koichi didn't like it there, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to come back here.

When Naruto entered the living room, he stood still to admire the image that greeted him. Koichi was in Sasuke's arms and he was talking without stopping. Sasuke was smiling, and answering back, and hugging or kissing Koichi time to time.

"Sasky whewe?" Koichi asked, touching Sasuke's jet black hair.

"Now we're going to our new home," Sasuke answered, kissing Koichi's forehead lingeringly.

"Mommy?" Koichi questioned this time.

"Of course your mommy is coming too," Sasuke smiled at his son. "We can't leave mommy behind."

"No!" Koichi nodded, agreeing with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled warmly, and hugged Koichi tightly. "My smart son."

Naruto smiled softly, and then walked inside.

"Ready?" Sasuke questioned, as he grabbed the big suitcase which was prepared by Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Is this all?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "We don't have much to take."

Sasuke nodded, noting that he should take his family to shopping, and get them new things.

Sasuke was the first to leave the apartment. He was carrying Koichi with an arm, the other carrying the suitcase. Naruto had a one last look at his home. Despite everything, he loved it here. When he was so broken and all alone, this small apartment had become a haven for him. Naruto could never forget here, and what he went through between these walls.

Sighing, Naruto locked the door and followed after Sasuke. He found them waiting by a white jeep, suitcase already placed inside.

Sasuke opened the door, and Naruto got in first. Sasuke placed Koichi in Naruto's lap, and fastened the seatbelt over them both.

"I'm going to get a booster seat for him," Sasuke said. "Until then, this should do."

Naruto nodded, and watched as Sasuke went to the front seat. Koichi was silent after getting in the car, but as soon as Sasuke started the engine, he started crying loudly.

"Oh, Koi," Naruto hugged his baby tightly. "Sasuke, can you stop the car for a moment?"

Sasuke died the engine quickly. "What's wrong? Is he hurting?"

Naruto shook his head. "He's just afraid of cars."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "But, he's a boy. Boys like cars."

"Well, my boy is special like that," Naruto said, and rocked his baby till he calmed down.

"Hey, Koichi," Sasuke took his son's attention. "Why you don't like cars?"

Koichi whined, and mumbled a few things.

Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt, and gestured Naruto to do the same. Leaning over, Sasuke took Koichi from Naruto, and put him in his lap. "Now, tell me why you don't like cars."

Koichi was still teary eyed as he looked around. He held onto Sasuke's coat and then looked at him pleadingly. "Sasky no go. Caw eat Sasky."

Sasuke blinked several times. "You think the car's going to eat me?"

Koichi nodded, and then patted his tiny legs. "Caw eat."

"Cars eat legs?" Sasuke questioned, and Koichi nodded quickly.

Oh. It was such a simple thinking of a child. When people sat in the car, Koichi couldn't see their legs, and with the loud noises of the car, he was assuming that the car was eating them.

Sasuke smiled lovingly. "Look here," He patted his legs, and helped Koichi to see his feet. "See, the car didn't eat me. Car doesn't have a mouth."

Koichi touched Sasuke's knees and looked at his feet. "No eat?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Do you wanna make the car alive?"

"Aliv?" Koichi questioned, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, and showed the start button. "Push it."

With a tiny finger, Koichi pushed the button and the engine started. Koichi was startled with the sudden vibration, and roar, so Sasuke hugged him tightly, and showed him his legs again. "See, my legs are still here."

Koichi groped Sasuke's legs again, and then looked up to him. "No eat? Caw no eat Sasky."

"That's right," Sasuke smiled. He couldn't get enough of his baby son. "Now you go back to mommy, okay?"

Koichi nodded, and didn't resist as he was handed back to Naruto.

Naruto's cheeks were rosy, and he had a warm smile as he looked at Sasuke. "Thank you…"

Sasuke shook his head with a smile, and then started the car, driving to the Uchiha house.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood before his new _home_. It was really big, and luxurious. There were gardens around the two story house, and it was surrounded by tall walls, heavily guarded. There were closed parking lots, and Naruto wasn't sure how many cars were hidden there.

"Let's get inside," Sasuke said. Koichi was in his arms, looking around closely.

Naruto nodded, and didn't resist as Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist, and guided him to the door. He rang the doorbell, and they waited for a few moments, and then the door was opened by a maid.

"Welcome, Sasuke-sama," The girl bowed down deeply.

Sasuke nodded at her, and guided Naruto inside. "My spouse, Naruto, and my son Koichi. They will be living with us from now on. Attend to their needs before anything else."

"Yes, sir," The girl replied without straightening.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up when he heard his name being called, and he was greeted with Fugaku's smiling face.

"Father…" Naruto took a step forward. He had missed his father-in-law. Things had happened, years had passed, but, still, they were a family.

"Naruto, my son," Fugaku closed the distance between them, and took Naruto in his arms.

Naruto hugged back tightly. He needed this. The reassurance one could only get from a parent.

"Look at you," Fugaku cupped Naruto's cheeks. They were both teary eyed. "Look how you grew up… Will you ever forgive me for what happened?"

"F-Father…" Naruto sniffled, and then smiled at Fugaku. "I was never upset with you to begin with."

Fugaku smiled softly. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back.

"Whewe? Sasky whewe?" Koichi questioned as he looked around.

"This is your new home," Sasuke said softly, caressing Koichi's thin hair. "Koichi, mommy and Sasuke will live here together."

"Hom togetew," Koichi nodded.

Fugaku watched with wide eyes as he saw his son and grandson talking to each other. Sasuke saw his father watching them and lowered Koichi on the floor, Fugaku kneeling in front of him.

"Who yu?" Koichi asked, small hands cupping Fugaku's cheeks.

Fugaku took a shaky breath, and then held Koichi's tiny hands in his big ones. He looked at them as if fascinated, and then kissed the pale skin he found there. "I am your grandpa."

Koichi was silent for a moment, weighing Fugaku's words. And then, he smiled brightly. "Papa!"

"Yes," Fugaku gasped, and hugged Koichi to his chest. "I'm your papa."

Koichi giggled. "Papa whewe?"

Fugaku blinked. "I'm here."

"No, no," Koichi shook his head, and asked again, "Papa whewe?"

"He's asking where you have been," Naruto said softly.

Fugaku shook his head, and then hugged Koichi again. "Your papa was in a deep sleep. But, he's awake now. From now on, you have him right beside you no matter what."

Koichi couldn't understand most of Fugaku's words, still, he smiled and nodded.

Fugaku smiled back, and then stood up. "Let's have dinner, and then we can talk more."

Naruto scooped Koichi up, and with Sasuke's help, they took off their coats. Naruto noticed that they didn't take off shoes in the house. Well, not in Naruto's room. Naruto decided to clean the room he was given before taking Koichi inside.

"Gess!" Koichi shouted as he saw Mikoto, coming to sit by Fugaku at the table.

"Good evening, Mikoto-san," Naruto greeted tightly as he sat down across from her.

She nodded at Naruto, and then started with her dinner.

"What does Koichi eat?" Sasuke asked, pointing the table. There were all kind of dishes on the table, Koichi didn't know what they were mostly, so he was more interested with playing with the hem of Naruto's pullover.

"Uhmm," Naruto blushed softly. "Maybe some soup?"

Sasuke nodded, and ordered the maid to serve soup. Immediately, a bowl of hot soup was placed in front of Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the girl, and then started feeding Koichi with the soup.

"You should give him some meat," Mikoto said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "My baby can't eat solid food. They harm his mouth."

Mikoto frowned. "How he's going to grow up or get healthy if he doesn't eat anything?"

Naruto gulped, and held his baby tighter. "I'm breastfeeding him."

"Still?" Mikoto asked unbelievingly. "You should stop. It's not normal at his age to still get milk from you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Mikoto-san, my baby is not a healthy boy. Our doctor says that what helps him to go on is the mother milk he gets from me. And my baby still wants it, so I won't stop till he regains his health, and _wants_ to stop."

"Mother," Sasuke hissed. "Koichi's mother is _my_ Naruto. He knows what to do better than you. Don't interfere with him."

Mikoto pursed his lips, and then turned back to her meal.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Naruto couldn't eat anything. He didn't want to eat anything that was from Mikoto. Maybe it wasn't from her, but still, Naruto didn't want to be indebted to her in any way.

After the dinner, they moved to the living room. Naruto sat down on a couch with a slumbering Koichi in his arms. Fugaku sat beside him, while Sasuke opted for the coffee table in front of them. Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

"So, Naruto," Fugaku smiled. "How is Minato and Kushina? We were actually waiting to hear from them, but Minato… he never called us."

Naruto took a shaky breath. "W-Why would dad call you? I mean no offense but, you're the one who left us."

Sasuke blinked. "Your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Naruto was genuinely confused.

"I…" Sasuke rubbed his nape. "Before I left, I talked to your father. And, we both agreed that you were too young to be trapped in a marriage. That's why… That's why, I left. I thought maybe you could get over me, and keep on with your life with the least harm. And your father promised to inform me if you couldn't deal with our break up. He promised that he would call me to come back and take you with me," Sasuke looked at Naruto with painful eyes. "But, he never did… And I thought you forgot about me, I thought you didn't want me anymore…"

Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief. "B-But… You said all those things... You said our marriage was nothing, that –that I was just a onetime t-thing."

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head desperately. "I lied, baby. I lied so that maybe you would realize you actually didn't like me."

Naruto took a few erratic breaths. All these years, all the pain he felt, all the loneness he went through… They were for nothing? Sasuke actually was thinking of his wellbeing? He was ready to come back for Naruto?

"D-Dead people can't make phone c-calls," Naruto whispered hardly, tears living his eyes.

Sasuke gasped loudly.

"N-Naruto," Fugaku's eyes were wide. "What are you saying?"

"After y-you left, I wasn't good," Naruto started talking softly. "I fell ill. I c-couldn't stop crying, I couldn't e-eat, I couldn't s-sleep."

Sasuke tugged at his hair. How could he put Naruto through all of that?

"Into the s-second month, I was worse," Naruto said hardly. "I w-was throwing up frequently. I was r-really sick, I don't know... M-Mom suspected something, and they took m-me to hospital, and –and it was confirmed that I was p-pregnant."

Sasuke closed a hand over his mouth.

"D-Dad, said e-everything was fine," Naruto said hardly. He could remember that day like it was yesterday. "He said everything was g-going to be f-fine and I sh-should trust him."

Naruto stopped a moment to collect his thoughts, and wipe away tears that were falling without stopping.

"H-He took us in the car, and -and he was driving out of the village, and h-he was telling me I shouldn't be afraid, th-that he was going t-to set everything r-right, and then… and th-then, it was all dark," Naruto held Koichi tighter. "Dark and dark, and then I was alone. I was all alone…" Naruto didn't try to stop his tears anymore, and he suspected that he wasn't alone, if Fugaku's ragged breathing meant something.

"A drunk man crushed into our c-car," Naruto kept telling, he felt like he wouldn't be stop even if he wanted to. He needed to talk. He needed to tell what had happened. "Dad d-died instantly. Mom died on the w-way to hospital. Only I survived. M-My left arm w-was stuck in the car. Most of my nerves were damaged, and my sh-shoulder was broken again, th-that's why my arm is partially paralyzed."

"Naruto…" Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of his love, and wrapped his arms around him loosely, trying to give him some sort of reassurance.

Naruto shook his head, and kept talking. "I-I wanted to die. I w-wanted to go with them. I wasn't r-ready for anything that happened… But, then, there w-was my baby," Naruto kissed Koichi's forehead with his shaky lips. "I didn't know wh-what do, so I thought it w-would be better if I wasn't pregnant. But, then… I realized that t-the only one in this world that's left for me was my b-baby. So, I apologized to him again and again," Naruto leaned over and whispered to his sleeping baby. "Forgive me… Forgive me for even thinking th-that I could live without you…"

Naruto breathed shallowly, and then kept talking, "After I was released, I found someone to sell our h-house and farms," Naruto's eyes were wide, like he couldn't still believe what he did. "I didn't have my p-parents. I didn't have my h-husband, s-so the villagers w-would never let me l-live there w-with a b-bastard child," Naruto close a palm over his mouth to silence his sobs. He couldn't talk for a few minutes. "S-So, I s-sold e-everything, and m-moved to Tokyo. I f-found a small home, and s-started working. I d-did any job th-that was offered. I w-worked till m-my baby was to born. And then," A warm smile found its way to Naruto's face. "And then I fell in love with m-my baby. I realized that the r-reason I'm in this world is to meet my baby, and look after him, l-love him… I was good for a f-few months. It w-was just my b-baby and me, but I w-was happy -I think… And then, m-my baby fell ill. H-He was only eight months a-along," Naruto held Koichi against his chest tightly as he cried. "My fault…" Naruto moaned in agony. "I c-couldn't feed him enough. I couldn't l-look after him p-properly. Because of me, he g-got c-cancer…" Naruto tried to breathe properly. "Actually, I-I accepted it… My baby c-can _leave _at a-any moment, and if -if that h-happens, I will f-follow a-after him. It's just… he's h-hurting too m-much, he's suffering t-too much, and I c-can't take it a-away… Why?" Naruto moaned. "Why my baby?"

Fugaku wiped his tears quickly, and then stood up on his shaky legs. "Show Naruto his room, Sasuke," He whispered roughly, and then left quickly.

Sasuke stood up, and helped Naruto to stand up. Naruto was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Sasuke could see it, so he scooped Naruto up with Koichi still in his arms, and started walking upstairs.

Naruto didn't have any energy to protest, his head fell onto Sasuke's shoulder, and he held his baby a little tighter.

Naruto's room was across from Sasuke's. He pushed the door open with a foot and stepped inside. It was a simple room. There was a big bed, a closet, and a bathroom for Naruto and Koichi's use.

"No," Naruto protested weakly, eyes barely open. "N-No shoes. Microbes are bad for my Koi."

"Okay," Sasuke whispered. "I'll take them off after you got in the bed."

Naruto shook his head. "I n-need to clean here first."

"No, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he put Naruto down on the bed. "Sleep now. Tomorrow one of the maids will clean up for you."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I'll d-do it now."

Seeing Naruto's stubbornness, Sasuke took of both Naruto's and Koichi's shoes, and tucked them under the heavy covers of the bed. "I'll clean up now. You go to sleep."

Kissing Naruto's temple, Sasuke went to the bathroom. When he was back, he was carrying a small bucket, and cloths in his hands.

Naruto watched Sasuke with barely opened eyes. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Sasuke on his hands and knees, wiping the floor thoroughly. For some reason, his shoulders were shaking, and once in a while he was wiping his eyes. Reality was harsh.

* * *

**That's it for now. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! It's already eight! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them!**

**I would like to say that, I think Naruto's being really strong. Crying is what makes us human, and it helps us to relieve our stress in a way. I think that's why Naruto was crying after his family, and I really don't think it makes him weak. And I'm sorry for making you dear readers cry, but you're not alone, because when I'm writing, I'm crying like a fool.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke awakened slowly. He gulped the dryness in his throat, and then stood up slowly. He rubbed his eyes, then scratching his bare chest, he went to his bathroom. After a quick freshening up, Sasuke left his room, and walked to Naruto's with bare feet.

He stood at the closed door for a while, and then opened the door as silent as he could. He walked inside to see his small family sleeping on the bed. Sasuke smiled softly, and then sat down beside them. Naruto was sleeping over his stomach, and he had an arm over Koichi who was wriggling. After a moment, Koichi opened his breathtaking eyes.

He rubbed his eyes with his small fists, and then he spotted Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Sasky?" Koichi smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back. "Good morning."

He leaned over and took Koichi in his arms carefully, not wanting to wake Naruto up.

"Let's go to my room," Sasuke whispered as he carried Koichi to his own room. "Your mommy needs to sleep more."

"Mommy sleep," Koichi nodded, and didn't resist as Sasuke washed his face gently. "Sasky sleep?"

"I slept too," Sasuke smiled, and walked to his bed. "I'm so happy that you're here with me."

Koichi giggled as he bounced on the bed. "Sasky appy?"

"Yes," Sasuke chuckled as he caught his son, and they landed on the bed together. "I'm so happy that Koichi's with me. I love Koichi so much…"

"Love?" Koichi sat down on Sasuke's stomach. "Sasky love Kocci?"

"That's right," Sasuke caressed Koichi's chubby cheeks. "I love you so much… How about you?"

"Kocci love Sasky!" Koichi shouted happily.

Sasuke smiled softly, and then hugged his baby son to his chest. He inhaled his sweet scent deeply. "I'm so lucky to have you…"

Koichi wriggled in Sasuke's hold. "Sasky, nunu."

"Nunu?" Sasuke blinked. "You want nunu?"

Koichi nodded. "Kocci nunu."

"What's nunu?" Sasuke frowned. "Let's see," He grabbed his phone to search on the internet. "Don't worry, okay? There is nothing I can't get you if you want."

Despite his promise, Sasuke couldn't learn what nunu was for the next ten minutes. Thus, causing Koichi to get impatient, and teary eyed.

"Nunu," Koichi whined, tears filling his eyes. "Kocci nunu. Mommy…"

"Hey, hey," Sasuke stood up and hugged his son to his chest. "Don't cry, okay baby?"

Koichi's lips was trembling as he saw something close to his face. He drew back from Sasuke's chest, and then smiled in delight, "Nunu!"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked as he looked at his son.

Before Sasuke could react, Koichi leaned down, and latched onto one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking happily. Sasuke's face turned red in a second. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his son sucked his nipple hardly.

Koichi frowned as he got no milk. He sucked harder but it didn't change anything. He let Sasuke's nipple go furiously, and then started crying loudly.

Sasuke was still red faced as he took his son in his arms, rubbing his back. "Seems like there are things I can't give you," Sasuke mumbled. "Should we wake your mommy up?"

"Mommy," Kocci held onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"How about I give you milk from the kitchen?" Sasuke asked. "I wanted your mommy to rest a little more."

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto entering the room.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled. "Good morning… Our son wants you."

Naruto nodded. He had woken up without his son in arms and nearly had a heart attack. They were in a different environment, and Naruto didn't want him to be alone without getting used to here.

"Good morning," Naruto replied, and then climbed on the bed. "My love," Naruto called out gently.

Koichi looked back immediately. "Mommy!"

Naruto took his baby in his arms as his baby crawled to him. "Why were you crying?" Naruto asked gently as he kissed away Koichi's tears. "You know mommy doesn't like it when Koichi cries."

"Nunu," Koichi whined as he tugged at Naruto's t-shirt.

"Okay, let's go to our room," Naruto said, kissing his baby's forehead.

"No! Sasky," Koichi pointed at Sasuke.

"You wanna stay with him?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes!" Koichi smiled.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, and then looked up to Sasuke. "Excuse me," He turned around, and then helped Koichi to settle between his right arm and chest.

"Sasky?" Koichi questioned as he watched Naruto lifting his t-shirt.

"Baby, nunu is just for you," Naruto explained. "Mommy can't let others see him, okay?"

Sasuke felt his heart breaking. Was he a stranger to Naruto?

"Kocci nunu?" Koichi questioned.

"Yes, love," Naruto nodded. "Nunu belongs to you only."

"Kocci mommy!" Koichi said, and then took Naruto's nipple in his mouth, sucking happily.

"Yes my love," Naruto kissed Koichi's forehead. "I'm yours."

Naruto leaned down, and let his baby tangle his small fingers in his hair. In return, he started caressing Koichi's back, and hummed a soft song. This was their special time, only for Naruto and Koichi. No one else could share it with them.

"My love's so beautiful," Naruto said softly as he nuzzled his baby's cheek. "Mommy doesn't know what he did to deserve such a perfect baby like you."

Naruto let his baby wrap his fingers around his thumb, and kissed every tiny finger slowly. "You're mommy's whole world, the sole reason he breaths now. He loves you like stars love the sky. He loves you like clouds love the wind. He loves you like the moon loves earth…"

Koichi let Naruto's nipple go after a while, and took a deep breath.

Naruto smiled softly, and then changed his baby's position, so that he had his head over Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go, and change now."

He stood up, and nodding at Sasuke, he left the room quickly.

Sasuke was left behind stunned. What he did to deserve Naruto's cold shoulder again?

* * *

"I think we should go to a market today," Naruto told his baby after changing his diaper. "We need to buy food after all."

"Foo," Koichi nodded. "Cwaks?"

Naruto chuckled. "But of course. Crackers are important!"

Koichi giggled. "Impow!"

Naruto smiled, and then holding his baby's hand, they left the room.

"Look baby," Naruto showed Koichi the stairs. "I don't want you to come here alone, okay? You might get hurt, and mommy would cry too much if anything happened to you."

"Kocci no go," Koichi nodded. "Mommy no teaw."

"Thank you, baby," Naruto smiled, and then they walked down slowly.

They found the other occupants of the house around the table, having breakfast.

"Good morning, father," Naruto smiled at Fugaku.

"Good morning," Fugaku smiled back. "Koichi, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Kocci sleep mommy," Koichi answered as he hugged Naruto's leg.

"Breakfast is at eight," Mikoto said sharply.

"Good for you," Naruto answered easily. "It's always good to be punctual." He held Koichi's hand again. "Let's get going, love."

"Naruto you didn't eat anything," Sasuke said, standing up.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry," Naruto said, and then smiled at Fugaku. "Have a nice day, father."

"Naruto, let's go together," Sasuke run after his wife.

"Thank you," Naruto answered without looking at Sasuke. He was busy with putting on his baby's coat. "But, please don't interrupt your breakfast because of me. I need to learn the transportation around here, anyway."

Naruto straightened, and grabbed his own coat to wear. But before he could, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then shook his arm free of Sasuke's hold. "What is right?"

"Naruto," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I can't solve anything if you don't talk to me."

"I don't want to talk now," Naruto said stubbornly, and then took a step backwards.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But we're going together."

Naruto sighed and then nodded. He wore his coat and scarf silently, and then helped his baby to wear his gloves. Scooping Koichi up, he left the house silently.

Did Sasuke really think that everything would be fine after last night? Did he really think that Naruto would forgive him for his excuse? If anything, it hurt Naruto more than ever. Sasuke never trusted him. Sasuke never believed in Naruto's love. He just assumed that Naruto's love for him would die just like that. And if it was what Sasuke expected of him, then Naruto was going to grant his wish. He was going to try, and forget Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "It's snowing again, baby."

"Sno!" Koichi pointed the sky.

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Maybe if it snows enough, we can play with it."

"Pla," Koichi smiled, and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto got in the car with Sasuke's help, and didn't talk to his husband a word all through the way to the hospital.

"Does he have an appointment with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the hospital.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Today sensei's going to appoint a chemo for Koichi. We have an appointment with Iruka-sensei."

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know anyone in his son's life.

"He's Koichi's pediatrician," Naruto said, and stood in front of Kakashi's door, knocking it gently.

They entered inside when they head Kakashi's approving noise.

"Good morning, sensei," Naruto smiled at the white haired doctor.

"Morning, Naru-chan, Koi-chan, and Sasuke-san," Kakashi nodded at Sasuke.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted back.

"Okay," Kakashi checked his computer, and then his agenda. "Tomorrow Koichi's going to have another chemotherapy."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded, holding his baby tighter.

"Isn't there another treatment for him?" Sasuke asked. "I'm ready to do anything. We can take him abroad, bring other doctors, or equipment. I don't know, anything for him…"

"First of all, let me assure you that our hospital uses the latest equipments as well as highly educated stuff," Kakashi said. "We may like it, or not, but Koichi is a cancer patient. It needs patience, love and deep care to overcome it. Koichi's ill for more than half of his life. Naruto's fighting with this illness since the moment he learned Koichi was ill. I would like to suggest you to take example of your family, and try to be stronger, otherwise there is no end to this," Kakashi said, eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. "The only cure for cancer is chemotherapy and radiotherapy. And in leukemia, we have one more option, bone marrow transplant. Now, don't get the wrong idea. Only five percent of the leukemia patients get the transplant. It's the option we think the least, but at the same time, it's almost the only way to stop the illness the moment it's been performed."

Sasuke was silent for moment. "I want to get my blood tested for Koichi. And also, Koichi has grandparents, and an uncle. I would like to get their blood tested, too."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never thought about that before. Four more people meant more chance for Koichi's quick recovery.

Kakashi smiled. "That's really good. I'm really busy nowadays, but I'll try to appoint a day to you. Is that alright?"

Sasuke smiled back. "Yes please."

"Good," Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto. "Aren't you happy, Naruto?"

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded happily.

After thanking Kakashi, they left his room, and headed towards Iruka's.

"Sasuke, thank you," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke sighed softly. "Naruto, please don't thank me about anything I do for Koichi. He's my son, too. You two are my family, I'm ready to do anything for you."

Naruto blushed softly, and before Sasuke could say more, they reached Iruka's room, and they were quick to enter inside.

"Oh my," Iruka smiled. "Look who came to see me?"

"Ruru!" Koichi cried in delight as he saw the doctor who never hurt him with needles.

"Yes," Iruka stood up and took Koichi from Naruto. "Welcome, Naruto, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke nodded, recognizing the doctor from the first night he came to the hospital.

"Now, let's see…" Iruka started examining Koichi, while Sasuke and Naruto waited silently.

It took fifteen minutes, and when it was over Iruka smiled at them. "He's a healthy boy except his leukemia. I saw a few bruises over his body, but they are because of his illness, so there is nothing we can do about them. He's underweight, but again, it's normal in his condition. How is he eating nowadays, Naruto?"

"He still wants my milk at least twice a day," Naruto answered quickly. "He likes the fruit purees I make him, and he's fine with soups as long as they are not overly spicy. And well, he's crazy for crackers."

Iruka chuckled. "It's good. Feed him whatever he wants while he has appetite to eat."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded as he took his baby in his arms.

Iruka opened his drawers, and then found a box, and handed it to Naruto.

"Mix this with water, and drink once a day," Iruka said. "I know that you're not eating enough."

Naruto smiled softly. "Thank you, sensei."

"Of course," Iruka smiled back. "See you later."

"Se yu!" Koichi waved at Iruka as they left the room.

"Okay," Naruto walked to the nursery. "Now, mommy has to go to work, okay my baby?"

"No," Koichi whined, and held onto Naruto. "Mommy no go!"

"But, baby, mommy needs to work to get you new toys," Naruto said patiently.

"No!" Koichi screamed. "Mommy no go!"

"Love, please," Naruto pleaded with his baby.

"Mommy no go," Koichi started crying, clinging to Naruto. "Kocci noney, mommy no go…"

Naruto sniffled. Why it was always hard?

"Okay," Sasuke rubbed Koichi's back soothingly, and then holding Naruto's hand, he took him out of the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to stop Sasuke from dragging him.

"He doesn't want to stay here," Sasuke explained. "We're taking him with us."

"T-To work?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as he took his family to the car. "We're his parents, we'll look after him."

"But, what about work?" Naruto asked as he got in the car.

"It's fine, work is not more important than our son," Sasuke said after getting in the car. "I'm going to hire a nanny and a nurse, and find a suitable room in the company. Koichi will be looked after somewhere where he can reach us easily."

Naruto was awed with Sasuke's suggestion. It sounded too good to be true. "I-I… Thank you, that's so nice of you."

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the handsomeness of his husband. "Y-Yes… No thank you for _our_ son."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled pleasantly.

Soon, they reached the company, and left the car to a vale. Sasuke scooped Koichi up, and holding Naruto's hand in his, he walked into the company. People stopped what they were doing as the owner of the company walked inside with his secretary, and a child who had a striking similarity to him.

"Sasky whewe?" Koichi asked as he looked around.

Sasuke smiled softly. "This is where your mommy and I work. Do you like it?"

Koichi nodded. "Kocci love!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good… This is all yours. What we have as Uchihas, they all belong to you."

"Kocci Ucci!" Koichi giggled.

Sasuke laughed softly. "Now, don't you have a cool name?"

Naruto laughed with Sasuke as they went to their room.

"I'll look after him while you work, okay?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto enjoyed his day more than he could have thought. They left their connecting door open, so Koichi easily saw Naruto as he was with Sasuke. He played games on Sasuke's laptop, and drew things for him which Sasuke put on his walls happily. Sometimes he went to Naruto, and just stayed with him. Around noon, they had their lunch together under the curious gaze of the other employees. After that, Naruto put Koichi to sleep, and for nearly two hours, they worked without disturbances, till a pink being stormed into their room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted furiously.

"Haruno-san," Naruto jumped to his feet, fearing that the woman would wake his baby up.

Not a second later after his thought, Koichi started crying.

"What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked impatiently, as he walked to the couch to get Koichi. The bitch had scared his son. "Hey, baby," Sasuke called out gently, and scooped his son up as Koichi reached out to him. "It's okay your da- I mean, Sasuke won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

Koichi nodded, whimpering. He looked at Sakura's outraged face and held onto Sasuke's shoulders tighter. "Scawwy, pink scawwy."

"Don't look at my son with that face," Sasuke exclaimed, rubbing Koichi's back.

"W-What do you mean your son? The whole company is talking about you and your secretary!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke hissed, holding Koichi tighter. "Who are you to come here and question me?"

"I'm your girlfriend!" Sakura said harshly. "We've been together since our university days!"

Naruto felt his heart breaking into million pieces. Sasuke had a girlfriend even when he met Naruto? But he still married Naruto, and gave him a baby? Naruto… Naruto was the cause of someone's heartbreak. Naruto was the second one. Naruto was the one who was used to cheat.

"You are not my girlfriend, get that in your thick skull," Sasuke said, getting irritated by each passing second. "We used to fuck around in the past, that's about it."

"But, Sasuke-kun, you do know that I love you!" Sakura said desperately.

"I don't need your cheap love," Sasuke said coldly. "I'm sure you have a few men around, go cry to them."

"You at least owe me an explanation," Sakura hissed. "Who is this kid?"

Sasuke smirked. "Meet my son, Koichi. Isn't he perfect?"

"Y-Your son?" Sakura was taken aback.

"Yes," Sasuke kissed Koichi's chubby cheek. "And, meet Naruto, my beautiful and _faithful_ wife, and the mother of my son."

Naruto's eyes were wide as Sakura turned to look at him. He couldn't help but shiver, Sakura's hatred was way too obvious.

"Y-You were cheating on me?" Angry tears filled Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto and I have been married for three years," Sasuke replied. "And I don't think you are the one to talk about cheating."

"I-I haven't been with anybody else for a year now," Sakura said.

"Oh," Sasuke smirked mockingly. "That must be a new record."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, hurt by his dismissiveness.

Koichi shivered in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke held his son tighter in return. "Shut the fuck up, and leave before I make you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face for a while, but she couldn't find what she was searching for. She walked to Naruto, and then slammed her shoulder against his harshly before leaving furiously.

Naruto let out a shaky breath, and then walked to Sasuke. "Can I please have my baby?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose as he helped Naruto to hold Koichi in his arms.

"Is it okay for me to leave earlier?" Naruto asked, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Of course," Sasuke mumbled and watched as Naruto left quickly.

He had fucked up again, hadn't he?

* * *

Naruto walked and walked.

Snow had stopped, and had painted the sideways white. The weather was chilly, so Naruto took off his coat, and wrapped it around his baby. Koichi was silent in Naruto's arms, sensing Naruto's distress, and Naruto once again thanked God for having such a perfect baby as Koichi.

Naruto ended up in a park. He walked a little more, and sat down on a cold bank, facing a frozen pond. Koichi sat in Naruto's lap and watched as Naruto bit his lips harshly, fighting with his tears.

"C-Can we talk for a moment?"

"Tawk," Koichi nodded, cupping Naruto's cheeks with his tiny hands.

This was something usual for them. Naruto always talked to Koichi about the things that bothered him, and Koichi listened. He didn't understand most of the things Naruto said, but he still lent Naruto his small ears, and his silence.

"I-I don't know what hurts the most," Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke leaving because he trusts me so little, or he actually was playing with me while he was in the village?"

Koichi caressed Naruto's cheeks, and when a few tears dropped, he wiped them away quickly.

"I d-don't know, just when I think things are going fine, something happens again," Naruto said. "What does he want from me? Can't he see that he's hurting me again and again? Can't he just leave me be?"

Naruto started shivering in the cold, but he didn't mind it, he just needed to talk his heart out.

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking that we sh-should get divorced. I have n-nothing to give Sasuke," Naruto sniffled. "B-But I'm so afraid th-that he would take you f-from me. He's powerful, and I'm j-just Naruto, no one important, n-nobody would help me. And –and, I can't take it. Sasuke was never mine to begin with, b-but I can't take it if I lose you. I c-can't stand it if anything happens to you…"

Naruto's desperate sobs shook them both as he hugged his baby to his chest. "You d-don't go baby, you c-can't leave me. I can't live without y-you. P-Please, god please… Don't t-take him away f-from me. T-Take me instead, b-but let h-him live…"

Naruto wasn't sure if anyone was listening to his prayers.

He was just twenty-one years old. At his age, people still went to universities. They spent their times in parties, getting their asses drunk. They spent the money their parents sent them without a care. And all they were concerned of was the finals they were going to have.

What about Naruto? He constantly worried about his son. He was afraid of losing him to the point he couldn't sleep at night to watch him, just to make sure he was breathing. He was in a broken marriage that confused him to no end. He was nearly broke. He had no parents. In this ridiculously big world, Naruto was all alone with his baby.

Naruto panted for a while, and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. After he was back to reality, he wiped away his tears quickly, and then looked at his son with a smile.

"Mommy?" Koichi touched Naruto's sunshine hair. "Kocci love mommy!"

"I love you, too," Naruto said and then hugged his son again. They didn't let go of each other as Naruto stood up and started walking again. "Thank you for listening, my love."

"Kocci lissen," Koichi nodded. "Kocci love mommy."

Naruto smiled happily. "Mommy loves Koichi, too… Now let's go to a store, and shop for food."

"Cwaks!" Koichi cheered immediately.

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever my baby wants."

Naruto walked down the road, chatting with his baby as he did so.

* * *

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as he brushed his baby's hair gently. They were falling down one by one, leaving some parts of Koichi's head bald. It was a few days after his chemo, but Koichi still suffered from the aftereffects. Naruto kissed every hairless area lovingly, as he rubbed his baby's belly in slow circles.

"Now," Naruto called out gently. "How about we cook dinner together?"

"Dinnew togetew," Koichi smiled softly. His skin was extremely pale, and there were purple bags under his eyes.

"Let's take Friend with us," Naruto suggested as he handed the handmade toy to his son.

Koichi pressed the toy to his chest, and placed his head on Naruto's shoulder, as his mother picked him up and they left the room. Naruto walked down the stairs slowly, and was greeted with the sight of the Uchiha family getting ready to leave.

"Naruto," Fugaku smiled softly as he saw him walking down the steps. "Would you like to come with us?"

There was a charity event tonight and the Uchihas were the honest guests.

"No, father, thank you," Naruto smiled back.

Fugaku walked to him and rubbed Koichi's back to have his attention. "How is my grandson tonight?"

Koichi didn't answer, only snuggled deeper into Naruto's neck.

"I'm sorry, father," Naruto said softly. "He's not really good nowadays."

"I understand," Fugaku nodded.

Sasuke walked up to them next, and held Koichi's sides to take him from Naruto. To Sasuke's surprise, Koichi started screaming and trashing his legs as he held onto Naruto tighter.

"What are you doing?" Naruto snapped, as he took a few steps backwards. "At least ask him before. My baby's really fragile nowadays."

Sasuke gulped hardly. "I'll stay with you. I'll help you with whatever you're doing."

Naruto studied Sasuke's face for a moment, and then laughed humorlessly. "Do you think I need your help? Guess what? No. I am a single parent, and this is my baby, he belongs to me. What do you think I was doing before you? What do you think I'll do _after_ you? Now, if you please, I need to cook dinner for my son… Father, I hope you'll have a nice night."

With that Naruto walked into the kitchen. It was big, and white. The whole room was covered with white tiles. There was an island in the middle of it, and high chairs to sit around.

"Good evening, Choji-san," Naruto greeted the cook as he entered inside.

"Hello, Naruto-san," Choji smiled widely.

Naruto had met with Choji a few days earlier. Naruto had talked to him about using a small part of the fridge, and kitchen to cook, and Choji had seen no problem with that. Since then, they were together every night, cooking together, eating together, forming a friendship in this cold house.

"How are you?" Naruto asked as he headed to the fridge.

"Fine," Choji smiled. "I was thinking of tomorrow's menu."

"Oh, if I was a cook I could never think of that many dishes," Naruto said as he opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat, love?"

Koichi shrugged his shoulders without looking. "No eat."

Naruto sighed softly. Koichi's appetite had died down again. But still, Naruto needed to feed him with something. "How about some soup?"

Koichi shook his head.

"Then rice?" Naruto suggested, but again got a negative reply. "Meatballs? No? Okay…" Naruto looked at what he had carefully. "How about potato puree? And and- I can put cheese in it, how about it?"

Koichi was silent for a while, and then nodded slowly.

Naruto smiled happily. "Great! Let's start!"

Cooking wasn't the easiest thing to do. Naruto was carrying Koichi with his good arm, and with the paralyzed one he put the potatoes in a pot. He filled it with water, and placing it on the cook, he let them boil. After they were ready, Naruto changed the boiled water with cold one, and started peeling them off as quickly as possible. After that, he got milk and kashkaval cheese from the fridge, and started grating the cheese. It was a challenge with only one hand, but Naruto was used to this. After putting the cheese in a bowl with potatoes, Naruto put some milk inside, and smashed them together carefully.

"Alright," Naruto put their puree in a plate, and then moved to the island. He sat down and placed his baby in his lap. He took a spoonful of puree, and held out to Koichi. "Here you go my love,"

Koichi opened his mouth and ate silently. He didn't eat throatily, but Naruto was sure that he was hungry.

"Good now?" Naruto asked gently after the puree in the plate was gone.

Koichi nodded silently, and breathed deeply, clinging to Naruto. Naruto held his baby tightly, as he took some more puree in his plate. He ate slowly as he chatted with Choji, who was sitting across from Naruto, eating his own dinner.

"Look, Koichi, I have something for you," Choji opened a drawer after dinner and pulled out a box.

Naruto took it from Choji and smiled as he saw what it had inside. "Balloons? See baby, want me to blow one for you?"

Koichi nodded happily.

"Okay," Naruto smiled, happy that his son was finally showing interest in something. "Which color do you want?"

Koichi looked inside the box, and chose a handful of colorful balloons.

"Oh, all of them?" Naruto asked as he brushed back his son's hair.

"Yes! Kocci love!" Koichi nodded.

"It's fine," Choji smiled. "Let's do it together."

Naruto smiled and nodded. Together with Choji, they blew up the balloons Koichi chose. Koichi had fun with watching them. He giggled at their swollen cheeks, and red faces. After the balloons were ready, Naruto let Koichi down, and let the balloons fall down over Koichi's head. He laughed merrily as he tried to catch them. Naruto smiled softly and sat on the chair as Choji offered him some tea.

Koichi took Friend his arms as he played with the balloons. He kicked them, threw them up, and run after them happily.

"I have been working here for ten years now," Choji replied as Naruto asked him how long had been here with the Uchihas.

"Oh, that's a long time," Naruto smiled.

"It really is," Choji smiled back.

Naruto was going to ask another thing when he heard a sharp gasp, followed by a whimper, and then Koichi's loud crying was heard. Naruto turned to look at his son immediately, and gasped loudly.

Koichi had abandoned his balloons, and Friend was forgotten on the floor. He was crying loudly as one of his small hands rubbed under his nose, smearing the blood that was coming from his nostrils.

"Oh, no," Naruto dropped to his knees beside his baby, and took him his arms, stopping him from touching his nose. "D-Don't touch it, baby. Are you hurting?"

It's normal, Naruto reminded himself. It was normal for Koichi to bleed for no reason, but still, Koichi got scared every time it happened.

Koichi couldn't answer, only kept sobbing, piercing Naruto's heart as he did so.

"P-Please, calm down," Naruto pleaded with his baby, as tears started leaving his eyes.

Koichi's sobs died down for a moment, and he gasped loudly, trying to take a deep breath. Then, he bent down in half and threw up whatever he had eaten before.

Naruto gasped as his baby started throwing up. He was crying at the same time, and the blood was dropping from his nose, mixing with the vomit. Fearing that his son would choke, Naruto rubbed and patted his back gently till Koichi straightened again. Koichi gasped for breath, but he never stopped his crying.

Naruto bit his lips as he took a handkerchief and wiped away Koichi's mouth quickly.

"K-Kocci sowwy mommy," Koichi said, tears leaving his big eyes without stopping.

"N-No," Naruto hugged his son tightly as he cried with him. "It's not y-your fault. N-Nothing is your f-fault…"

Naruto gulped hardly and then took the cleaning supplies from one of the cabins with Choji's instruction. He filled a bucket with water, and then studied the cleaning supplies. He mixed two of the liquids in the water, and then wetting a cloth, he started cleaning the floor. All the while, his silent tears left his eyes without stopping.

Koichi was sitting on the floor, his small knees drawn to his chest, thin arms wrapped around them. His teary eyes never left Naruto's form. Once in a while blood was dripping from his nose, and he was quickly wiping it away, thus smearing the blood all over his face, painting his sickly pale skin red.

Naruto looked up as he heard footsteps and loud gasps. He let out a shaky breath as he saw the owners of the house standing at the doorstep with mixed emotions on their faces. Fugaku's eyes were wide with worry. Next to him, Mikoto was frowning at the scenery before her. Beside her was Sasuke with a pained expression on his face, and Sakura who was clinging to Sasuke's arm with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I-I…" Naruto swallowed hardly. "I'm s-sorry for dirtying your kitchen. B-But, I was cleaning it," As if to prove his point Naruto leaned down, and wiped away the remnants of the vomit and blood. He put away the supplies, and then went to Koichi. "Are you hurting baby?"

"No," Koichi shook his head. "No huwt."

Naruto took a sigh of relief. "Then let's go, take a bath, and then sleep, okay my baby?"

Koichi nodded and held onto Naruto as his mother picked him up. "Kocci daddy mommy sleep?"

Naruto nodded quickly. "Of course, love, of course we can sleep with daddy."

Naruto bowed to the Uchihas and then left the kitchen, everybody watching him as he climbed the stairs.

"Whewe daddy?" Koichi asked.

"He's working," Naruto replied easily. "He's working so hard because he wants to buy Koichi his red bike. But once his work's finished, he will come back, and he will kiss and hug Koichi, and never leave us again."

Sasuke watched his family leaving, going to lick their own wounds all alone. Who Sasuke was? Naruto's husband and Koichi's father. And what exactly he was doing to deserve those titles? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Naruto didn't want him. His son didn't know him. What Sasuke was living for? What he was good for if not for his family?

Sasuke clenched his fists and then stormed out of the house. Nobody had the time to question where he was going. And when he turned back, he didn't stop to listen anybody talking to him, and went to Naruto's room straightly. He knocked on the door quickly and started waiting.

Naruto blinked as he heard knocks on their door. They had showered together, and Naruto had just dressed them. He went to open the door, and his eyes widened, as his heart started beating painfully fast.

Sasuke was standing at their doorstep. But he looked different. His hair was pushed back, so that his whole face could be seen, and he had a huge smile on his face, causing his eyes to shut tightly. In a second between a breath and a heartbeat, Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked just like in their photo. He looked like _Naruto's_ Sasuke.

Naruto looked down as he heard a gasp.

Koichi cried loudly. "Daddy!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, review if you like, and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews. I seriously love each of them! Now, I have been asked about Koichi's 'nunu'. It's not a real word, Koichi made it up from the terms 'nipple' and 'milk'. You know, he has a habit of shortening the things he can't say properly. Aside from these, I know that we all have been crying too much with the story. I wanted to pause the angst for a while, and for a change, I've written this part with a smile on my face! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's wide eyes stared into Sasuke's face without blinking. What Sasuke was trying to do? Hurt Naruto with the dream of his Sasuke?

"Daddy!" Koichi cried behind Naruto, and Naruto looked at his baby.

His eyes were wide with excitement, and his small hands we balled into fists. He was breathing harshly, and to Naruto's surprise, he started crying in a way that could shatter an iceberg.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and blinked as he heard his son crying, almost choking as he did so.

"He's going to hyperventilate," Naruto said, and kneeled beside his baby immediately. "Baby, calm down," Naruto whispered. "You d-daddy is here for you," Naruto swallowed lump. "Everything's going to be fine now."

Sasuke took a shaky breath and then kneeled before his son and cupped his cheeks. "Calm down, my sweet son. You shouldn't cry, tears don't suit your beautiful face."

Koichi took a few deep breaths, then looked at Sasuke. "D-Daddy?"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed, and hugged Koichi to his chest tightly. "I'm here, I'm right here."

Naruto pushed back his tears as Sasuke took Koichi in his arms. How long had he waited for this? How long had he wanted for his baby to have his father? Koichi needed his father, not because he needed another person in his life. Because he needed the assurance only a father could give him. Naruto was ready to do everything for his baby, but he simply couldn't fill the absence that was Sasuke.

Sasuke breathed in his baby son's scent deeply. How long had he waited for this? Even before knowing he was a father, Sasuke had dreamed of being the father of the child Naruto would give him. And when he learned that he had a son with the person he loved more than life itself, Sasuke had felt like he could embrace the world. The knowledge of his son not recognizing Sasuke had broken his heart, and disheartened him. But now, now Sasuke had his baby right in his harms. He could embrace him as his father not a stranger.

"Daddy no wowk?" Koichi asked as he drew back, and touched Sasuke's cheeks with his small hands.

Sasuke smiled softly, and then kissed his son's chubby cheeks. "No, I… finished my work. I won't leave you ever again."

"Daddy no go?" Koichi asked, smiling happily.

"No, I'm not going anywhere again," Sasuke smiled back at his son. "You and I will be to together always."

"Daddy mommy Kocci togetew?" Koichi asked, kissing Sasuke's cheek softly.

Sasuke cupped his cheek where his son kissed him in awe, because Koichi had never did that before. "Yes," Sasuke replied, his eyes going to Naruto briefly. "Your mommy, you and I won't be apart anymore. We're a family."

Koichi smiled and then hugged Sasuke happily. "Mommy?" He turned to look at Naruto, who was watching their interaction silently. "Mommy com."

Naruto nodded, and crawled to his baby. He put his arms around him from behind, and buried his face in his neck. Naruto tensed as he felt Sasuke putting his arms around them both, but after a moment, he relaxed and closed his eyes as his head rested against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke took a shaky breath as Naruto settled in his arms. Perfect, it was perfect. He had the two loves of his life where he wanted them, where they belonged. Sasuke just knew that Koichi would be the one to melt the ice between him and Naruto. And he couldn't help but feel like it would be one of the million reasons for him to worship his baby son.

"Daddy love Kocci?" Koichi asked after a while, warm and safe between his parents.

"I do," Sasuke answered immediately. "I do love you so much."

Koichi smiled happily. "Kocci love daddy!"

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled back. "Even when I wasn't there, you still loved me. Thank you, thank you my baby…"

Koichi tilted his head to the side, not understanding most of Sasuke's words. Still, he got that Sasuke loved him, and it was enough to make him happy. "Mommy love Kocci?"

Naruto nodded. "I love my baby more than anything."

Koichi giggled happily. "Kocci love mommy!"

Naruto smiled softly, and kissed his baby's neck. "We love you."

Sasuke could only nod. "You're our only precious son."

Naruto took a shaky breath, and then nodded. "Your daddy's right."

Sasuke smiled softly and held Naruto and Koichi tighter.

"We need to go to bed," Naruto said after a while.

"Ah, yes," Sasuke nodded, and stood up, smiling at his son. "I brought you something."

Koichi and Naruto watched as Sasuke went to the door, and came back, carrying a-

"Wed whe-whe!" Koichi screamed at the top of his lungs as Sasuke put the small bike in front of him.

It was the same bike Koichi wanted. It was red with yellow stripes at the sides, and it was designed as a motorcycle. It had three wheels to keep the users balanced.

Koichi turned around the bike for a few times, touching every part of it.

"Mommy!" He called to Naruto happily. "Kocci wed whe-whe!"

"Yes," Naruto whispered. He didn't want to cry now, but seeing his baby so happy made Naruto's heart ache to the point it actually hurt. "Daddy brought you your red bike… But, I didn't hear you thanking him."

"Daddy than' yu!" Koichi smiled at Sasuke happily.

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. You'll have anything you want."

"You shouldn't spoil him," Naruto said, feeling like if he didn't draw a line, Sasuke would practically give the world to Koichi.

"I am not," Sasuke defended himself quickly as he helped Koichi to sit on the seat.

Naruto moved out of the way, and sat down on the edge of the bed as Koichi stared riding his bike. Sasuke went to Naruto's side and sat beside him. They watched their son wandering around happily silently. Slowly, as if not to scare Naruto away, Sasuke held Naruto's hand in his, and tangled their fingers together.

Naruto sighed softly as he felt Sasuke's bigger hand holding his smaller, calloused one gently. He didn't took his hand back, and simply enjoyed the warmness Sasuke provided him with.

"Mommy, daddy!" Koichi waved at them wildly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled at their son, and waved back at him with their free hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto resting his head against his shoulder. He took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart, and then leaning down, he buried his nose in Naruto's soft hair.

"What took you so long?" Naruto whispered wearily. "Why did you make us wait for you without a hope?"

Sasuke breathed shakily, and kissed Naruto's head lingeringly. "I'm sorry… I got lost along the way, but you'll never be alone again. I know that there are things disturbing you, Naruto, and I'm willing to erase all of them, so we can move forward together."

Naruto nodded slowly. A part of him wanted to beat Sasuke for thinking that everything could be solved so easily like that. But another part, the part that was ready to embrace Sasuke with all of his flaws, was willing to try. Try for the sake of his baby, try for the sake of himself. He just wanted his Sasuke back. Was it too much to ask for?

"Koichi needs to sleep," Naruto whispered and stood up.

Sasuke nodded and stood up with him, smiling at his son who was giving him a huge smile full of adoration.

"It's bed time now," Naruto smiled at his baby.

Koichi shook his head quickly. "No! No sleep! Wed whe-whe!"

"Love, let's sleep now. Tomorrow you can play with it more," Naruto said gently.

Koichi was silent for a moment to consider Naruto's offer. Then, his sky blue eyes went to Sasuke. "Daddy mommy Kocci sleep?"

"I…" Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto was silent for a moment and then gave a slow nod.

Sasuke smiled, turning to his son. "I want to sleep with you, too."

Koichi laughed happily, and went to Sasuke, raising his arms, he demanded to be taken in his father's arms. Sasuke scooped his son up, and let Koichi kiss his lips with a small smile.

"I'll change quickly," Sasuke told Naruto and left with Koichi to his bedroom to get rid of his suit.

Naruto sighed as he put Koichi's bike to the side. Naruto wouldn't be able to decline anything Koichi wanted. He knew for how long his son waited for this. He knew how Koichi needed Sasuke in his life, so Naruto was willing to do anything for his baby's sake. Naruto went to the bed, lifting the covers he sat on the soft material and started waiting for men of his life.

"Here we are," Sasuke smiled as he entered the room with Koichi in his arms. He was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. Normally, he liked sleeping without a top but he thought it would make Naruto uncomfortable, so he had settled for a blue t-shirt Koichi chose for him.

"Mommy," Koichi crawled to Naruto as Sasuke put him on the bed. "Nunu."

"Okay," Naruto took his baby in his arms gently and was ready to turn around when Koichi stopped him.

"Daddy," Koichi called to Sasuke and immediately, Sasuke crawled to his little family's side on the bed. Koichi held Sasuke's hand tightly with his tiny one and then turned to Naruto. "Nunu."

It was hurting Sasuke. His son needed physical contact to reassure himself that Sasuke was there and he wouldn't leave when Koichi was paying attention to something else. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke kissed his son's little hand and looked at Naruto, asking for permission to stay silently.

Naruto sighed softly and then nodded. He lifted his t-shirt, and let Koichi took his nipple in his mouth.

Sasuke was awed with what he witnessed. It was such a miraculous thing. His Snow White's body was creating what their son needed on its own. He was feeding their baby without a secondary thing, showing how Koichi needed Naruto in reality.

Sasuke was startled when Naruto gasped, and whimpered softly.

Naruto leaned down to talk to his baby. "Love, you're hurting mommy. You should let go now."

Koichi whined and looked unwilling to let go of Naruto's nipple, but he did in the end and Sasuke frowned as he saw blood around Naruto's pink nipple.

"Did he bite you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "He has teeth, you know. He just wants to hold onto it tighter, so he ends up biting me."

"Nunu!" Koichi whined. "Kocci nunu!"

"Shh," Naruto soothed his baby. "You will take the other one, okay?"

Naruto looked around for a while and considered taking pillows under his left arm to be able to support Koichi's weight. Understanding Naruto's dilemma, Sasuke did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and drew him to his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was shocked when Sasuke turned him around, so Naruto had his back against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke silently put his left arm under Naruto's, carrying Koichi easily. "Better now?"

Naruto blushed softly and nodded. He let his baby took his left nipple in his mouth without the fear of dropping him. Naruto nearly jumped in his place when Sasuke pressed down a handkerchief over his bloody nipple. Sasuke held his hand where it was for a few moments and when he was sure that it wasn't bleeding anymore, he put away the bloody material.

They were silent for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the sucking noises Koichi made. Having his family so close like this was making Sasuke warm all over. He couldn't help himself and leaning down, he pressed small kisses over Naruto's nape.

"S-Sasuke, don't," Naruto called immediately, tensing with the sudden attention he was getting from Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke murmured and then leaned down, so somehow, he was close to his son "You don't hurt your mom. I'm doing it enough for both of us, you don't give him any sort of pain."

Sasuke held Koichi tighter and then wrapped his right arm around Naruto, holding him closer.

"I missed you so much," Sasuke whispered, his warm breath licking Naruto's ear. "There wasn't a day I spent without thinking of you," Sasuke kissed Naruto's quickly reddening cheek lingeringly. "I know that you still love me."

Naruto breathed shakily, then whispered softly, "Love doesn't solve anything."

"I know," Sasuke whispered back, holding Naruto a little tighter. "But can't we make a promise to each other? Can't we try to fix things again? Can't we be _us_ again?"

"I…" Naruto gulped, tears filling his eyes. "I want to believe you. But, it's so hard. I'm not the child you used to know anymore."

"Believe me I know," Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "You made me fall for you all over again."

"W-What?" Naruto turned his head to the side to see Sasuke's face. "Y-You love me?"

Sasuke frowned. "Of course, I do love you baby. Do you think I don't?"

Naruto shook his head, he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears even if he wanted to. Sasuke loved him? Sasuke returned Naruto's feelings? "You n-never told me. N-Not even once."

Sasuke blinked, and if he could, he would kick his own ass at that moment. "I… I felt like I would lead you on with a false hope if you were to move on from me. So, I never told you just how much I love you. How you are the first to own my heart. How you make that meaningless organ go all wild. How you take away my breath whenever I look at you. How you make me think of crazy things. How I am ready to fight the world for a single hair of yours… Yes, Naruto, I do love you," Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's ear and whispered, "I love you; my love, my child, my wife, my little mother, my life…"

Naruto tried to take a deep breath but he was afraid that his tears would drown him. He just didn't care if he looked weak or childish, he started crying with soft sobs.

He had spent years with believing Sasuke had never loved him, used him, and threw him away without a second thought. But he was wrong. He was wrong, and Naruto was happy about it. He was happier than he had ever been after the birth of his baby. But, wasn't Sasuke the one who put Naruto through all the pain he felt? Wasn't Sasuke the one who caused Naruto to shed tears hopelessly? But, still, wasn't Sasuke the love of Naruto's life and his husband? Wasn't he the father of Naruto's baby? Didn't they deserve a second chance at happiness?

"I p-promise," Naruto said hardly. "I promise t-to try again."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a soft smiled on his face. "I promise to try and make things work for us."

Naruto nodded quickly, sniffling.

"Don't cry," Sasuke whispered. "Tears don't suit your beautiful face."

Naruto nodded again and didn't resist as Sasuke wiped his tears away. Smiling softly, Sasuke turned Naruto's face to the side and pressed his lips against Naruto's wet ones softly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's lips against his after so long. His heartbeat quickened and his stomach started fluttering, leaving Naruto breathless with all the emotions he felt all at once.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's again and again, but when he felt Naruto not kissing him back, he opened his eyes and drew back to see Naruto's face properly. His eyes were wide, and he had flushed unnaturally red.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Y-You kissed m-me," Naruto stuttered, feeling like his head was about to explode.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto's breathtaking eyes for a moment, and then smirked lazily. "It's our second first kiss, right?"

Naruto nodded, still dazed.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Close your eyes for me?"

Naruto nodded and closed his tightly.

Smiling, Sasuke closed the distance between them, and kissed Naruto's petal lips again. He had missed this so much. He had dreamed of this for so long. Having his Naruto back in his arms again, feeling lips honey lips on his again, Sasuke felt like he could die at the moment, and he wouldn't care one bit.

They broke the kiss as they heard a popping sound, and they looked down to see Koichi sleeping soundly in their linked arms. Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's go to sleep," Sasuke said, maneuvering Koichi, he took him from Naruto.

"Daddy?" Koichi mumbled with barely opened eyes.

"Shh, stay sleeping," Sasuke whispered to his son as he put him in the middle of the bed. He lied down beside him and watched as Naruto switched off the lights and climbed on the bed at the other side of Koichi and settled down.

Sasuke draped an arm over both Koichi and Naruto and scooted closer to his family.

"I didn't set the alarm," Naruto whispered in darkness.

"Forget it," Sasuke said. "That's our company. We will go to work whenever we want."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me fired, teme?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Worry not, boss loves you dobe, you're under protection."

"Pfft," Naruto laughed softly. "Shut up and go to sleep. You're gonna wake up our baby."

"Yeah," Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and then Koichi's head, then settled down again. "Good night."

"Good night," Naruto closed his eyes.

"Love you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto blushed deeply, thankful for the darkness that was covering him. "Shut up already."

Sasuke chuckled and closed his eyes, relaxing his body.

"Love you too…"

Sasuke smiled softly after hearing Naruto's soft voice and fell into a peaceful sleep with his family in his arms.

* * *

"Four," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Fow," Koichi repeated and then bounced one more time.

"Five," Sasuke said. He was holding Koichi's hands as his son bounced on the bed. Sasuke was counting his jumps and Koichi was repeating after him as they waited for Naruto to get ready.

"Fife!" Koichi said, giggling happily.

Sasuke smiled. "Six."

"Sh…" Koichi stopped bouncing with a frown. "Sh…"

"Six," Sasuke repeated for his son.

"Shik?" Koichi questioned, looking up to Sasuke.

"Close enough," Sasuke chuckled.

"Okay," Naruto left the bathroom and smiled at his husband and son. "Let's get going."

Sasuke nodded, then turned to Koichi. "One more time," He opened his arms.

Koichi bounced into Sasuke's arms who caught him easily.

"That was perfect," Sasuke said as he kissed Koichi's chin.

Koichi giggled happily and pointed the stairs as Sasuke walked. "Kocci no go. Mommy no teaw."

"My smart son," Sasuke praised as he walked down the stairs with Naruto by his side.

"I need to prepare breakfast for Koi," Naruto said as they reached the ground floor.

"Maids will do it," Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I can't trust anybody with my baby's food."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "Kitchen first?"

"Kitchen first," Naruto nodded, and they headed to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Naruto to prepare Koichi's fruit puree, with banana –Koichi's choice, and they walked to the dining area together.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Sakura sitting beside his mother by the table. Naruto gulped as he saw Sakura and Mikoto chatting pleasantly. What Mikoto exactly wanted from him?

"Good morning," Fugaku greeted them with a big smile, obviously happy to see them together.

"Good morning father," Naruto smiled back.

"Papa!" Koichi cried, leaning over to Fugaku.

"Oh," Fugaku took Koichi from Sasuke with a smile and sat down with him in his arms. "Does my son feel better today?"

Koichi nodded and then pointed at Sasuke who had settled down across from them. "Daddy com! Daddy no go!"

Fugaku gasped happily, looking at Sasuke. "He knows?"

"Yeah, we sorted out few things last night," Sasuke nodded, flashing a smile at Naruto.

Fugaku smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad. I just want my sons to be happy."

Naruto smiled at Fugaku warmly. He loved this man like he was his own father. "Thank you, father. We decided to… _try_ for our family."

Fugaku nodded with a pleased smile and then looked at Koichi in his lap. "Let's have breakfast together, okay?"

"Oka!" Koichi nodded and pointed the fruit puree. "Kocci eat!"

"Father, you should-" Naruto stared but Fugaku stopped Naruto with a raised hand.

"I want to do it. I want to spend some time with him," Fugaku said.

Smiling softly, Naruto nodded and started with his breakfast.

"Mikoto, dear," Sakura spoke in a sickly sweet voice after a while. "No other tea tastes as good as yours here."

"Thank you," Mikoto smiled. "I have the cook mix different teas, actually."

Sakura nodded and then turned her attention to Naruto who was eating silently. "So, _secretary_, we haven't met officially."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "As far as I remember, we already met. I _exactly_ know who you are. I thought lawyers would have a better memory than that."

Copying him, Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "I don't bother to remember insignificant people."

"Good for you," Naruto nodded. "Then you shouldn't bother to talk to me either. I, also, don't like to look at people who has a weird taste in colors."

Sasuke, who was drinking his coffee beside Naruto, choked and then coughed loudly.

Without taking his eyes off of Sakura, Naruto reached behind Sasuke and patted his back. "You alright teme?"

When Sasuke took his breathing under control, he looked at Naruto and smirked. "I'm good, dobe. You _really_ are good, too."

Naruto smirked back then took his cup and sipped his tea.

Sakura cleared her throat and then focused on Naruto again. "What's your actual profession? You were _exceptionally_ good at cleaning last night."

"I know what you're trying to do," Naruto shook his head. "And if you must know, yes I used to go housecleaning. But let me tell you, I'm not ashamed of working. Whatever goes down my baby's throat, it's my hard earned money."

Sakura opened her mouth for a comeback, but Sasuke silenced her quicker.

"Enough," He hissed out. "Who are you to talk to my spouse that way?"

"Sasuke," Mikoto frowned at her son. "Be polite."

"I _am_ polite," Sasuke looked at Mikoto with a disgusted expression. "Everybody needs to learn their place."

"Sasuke enough, yeah?" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "No need to break hearts."

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke nodded. "We will move out," He said suddenly.

Everybody, including Naruto, looked at him with surprised faces.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"I mean what I say," Sasuke answered. "You can't put two homes together. We need to have our privacy as a family."

"B-But-"

"Enough, Mikoto," Fugaku silenced his wife. "Sasuke's right. They are married and a family of their own," Fugaku looked at Sasuke and Naruto and smiled. "But of course, you have to promise to bring my grandson to me whenever you can."

Naruto was warm all over. They were going to live together? Just Sasuke, Naruto and their baby? It would be a huge step for them, but Naruto wanted to take it. They had promised to try after all, right?

"Hey, Koi," Sasuke smiled at their son. "Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Kocci eat!" Koichi raised both of his arms in a victorious manner.

"That's my baby," Naruto cheered for his baby, and Sasuke clasped his hands as he nodded.

Koichi giggled as he clasped his small hands with Sasuke.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said as he stood up and took Koichi from his father.

"Sasuke-kun, can you take me to work while you're going?" Sakura asked.

She had stayed overnight with Mikoto's suggestion, and she was, again, reassured by her that things between Sasuke and her would be solved, Mikoto would make sure of that. And Sakura had faith in Mikoto. For years she had managed to bring Sasuke and her together. They wanted the same thing after all, a marriage between Sasuke and Sakura.

"No," Sasuke said shortly. "We're not going to work. I don't have time to lose."

Naruto said his goodbye to Fugaku and then followed Sasuke into the door where they put on their coats, Koichi's beret and gloves.

"We're not going to work?" Naruto asked as they left the house and headed toward to the parking lot.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Let's spend some time together."

Naruto smiled softly with a softy blush which was definitely because of the chilly weather. "Okay…"

They got in the car and Sasuke drove them to a fancy shopping mall. For the next two hours, they spent their time with shopping. Naruto protested it, claiming that they didn't need anything, but in the end, he had to accept that Koichi needed new clothes, and there were some things Naruto couldn't afford for him. After Koichi's shopping, Sasuke dragged Naruto to other shops to get things for him which Naruto protested again, but he couldn't resist in the end, and Sasuke had his way with buying stuff more than necessary. Through all of their shopping, Naruto only chose one thing willingly. He got a wrap carrier which he could tie Koichi to his chest or to his hip to carry him easily. With that, he could use both of his arms when Koichi didn't want to leave him.

After eating their lunch, they ended up at the children entertainment center. They sat side by side as they watched Koichi play in a small pool full of colorful balls. He looked really happy. He was talking to other kids at his age, and laughing as they played with the small balls that surrounded them.

"It's good for him to interact with the kids at his age," Sasuke commented.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "He only sees ill children at the hospital, but here, I think he feels better with healthy kids."

Sasuke nodded and was silent for a while, then he ruined the silence. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Sakura and our past relationship."

"Don't Sasuke, not today," Naruto shook his head. "Even if you're right about things, I'm afraid I'll break your heart. So, let's not talk about anything today. It's our first family day, right? Let's not ruin it."

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke nodded. But there were still things Sasuke wanted to learn. "You said that you used to go housecleaning. How about it?"

Naruto nodded. "After I moved to Tokyo and getting my apartment, I didn't have much money left. So, I needed to work. But the thing is, I didn't know anything. I don't have education further than high school, so nobody wanted to employ me," Naruto shrugged. "But, one day when I was just walking around, I saw an ad on a wall, saying they needed new people for cleaning job. So, I went there immediately. They employed me, but they paid me less because I didn't know anything about the job."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You went to clean other people's homes when you were pregnant?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But of course, I didn't tell the company I was pregnant till I started showing."

"And then what?" Sasuke asked.

"Then they paid me even less," Naruto smiled bitterly. "Because, you know, I was slow at my work."

"You…" Sasuke was at a loss of words. "Naruto how could you work in that state? They shouldn't have worked you, let alone paying you less."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have worked? And what's your suggestion? How could I have looked after myself if not for that work and little money?"

Sasuke was silent. Naruto didn't even need to argue with Sasuke over things. Sasuke knew that Naruto was right about everything, and it really hurt Sasuke for not being by his side sooner, or rather, from the start.

"I was saving money for the birth and trying to get things to keep my life till that-" Naruto cut himself off, and shook his head.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. "What happened?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "One of the house owners were more interested with me rather than my work."

"W-What?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks, getting enraged by seconds. "What did he do? Did he touch you?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Let's say he suggested that I would be better off if I just gave myself to him."

"I will find that bastard and kill him," Sasuke hissed. "And then? Did he force you into anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "I left the second he said that. Funny, he didn't even know I was pregnant. It would be like dirtying my baby, right?"

Sasuke nodded without a word.

"But he wasn't the only one, you know," Naruto whispered. "There were others who thought because I was in a tight position I would whore myself to them. And it made me wonder, would it be better to just comply them? It would be easier money to look after my baby."

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head desperately. "You didn't do it, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't," Naruto answered.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief, and hugged Naruto. One of his arms went to Naruto's waist while the other went to his head, and his fingers tangled in his hair, holding him tightly. "I knew that you wouldn't. My snow white angel, I trust you more than anyone on this world."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder. "But I didn't do it for my baby, okay? I didn't want anyone call him a whore's son when he grows up. It may hurt Sasuke, but whatever I did in the past three years has been for my baby, and no one else."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, and I have nothing to say against that. But now, I want you to consider me too, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"Thank you," Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, and let go of him, they kept watching Koichi. "Do you think he will ask for _Sasuke_?"

Naruto thought for a while and then shook his head. "He's just two years old, his memory is not as good as yours or mine. Besides, Sasuke wasn't someone important in his life, he doesn't need to remember him. It's just you now. You are his father, the one he has been waiting for his whole life. He wouldn't be able to forget you even if he tried. And, I don't know, maybe he put together Sasuke and his father in his mind? He didn't mention Sasuke even once these last weeks."

Sasuke nodded, relieved that he was the only one for his son.

They both smiled as Koichi ran to them with a huge smile which was covered with his mask. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Ah, my son's back," Sasuke grabbed Koichi's sides and lifted him over his head, making his son giggle uncontrollably.

Naruto smiled at the sight as he stood up. "Did you have fun?"

Koichi nodded as they started walking together. "Pla ball!"

"That's so cool," Sasuke nodded. "Did you make new friends?"

"Fweind!" Koichi nodded wildly but then a huge toy shop gained his attention. "Daddy!" He cried as he pointed the shop.

Sasuke smiled. "Let's go, and get you some new toys."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed as he followed after them into the shop. "You shouldn't spoil him."

"Am not," Sasuke defended himself but Naruto knew he was a lost cause, he was already picking out toys for Koichi.

"Mommy!" Koichi cried as he pointed the costumes.

"Oh, they have so many things here," Naruto said as he looked around.

"Cosplay, huh?" Sasuke smirked, he would love to see Naruto in a nurse outfit, super extra short nurse outfit.

"Mommy," Koichi pointed a mannequin which had a perfect dress of Snow White on. "Mommy pwinsis!"

"Yes baby," Naruto smiled at his baby's enthusiasm. "She's in the story we read together, right?"

"Yes!" Koichi touched the skirts of the dress in awe.

"Let's get it," Sasuke said.

"What we're going to do with a dress?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Koichi obviously likes Snow White, and I love a certain Snow White in my life," Sasuke smirked. "Let's all dress up and go to eat candies."

Naruto laughed softly with red cheeks. "I thought you are supposed to ask people for candy."

"My son doesn't need to ask for candy. I'll buy him a store if he wants," Sasuke said as he looked through the cosplay outfits. "Cool, they have everything related to Snow White in all sizes."

Naruto sighed. He felt like something strange was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto snickered, then put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was trying to escape him.

"Hahaha, so funny," Sasuke said, irritation clear in his voice. "Laugh all you want."

Naruto couldn't help at last and started laughing as he held his sides. He took deep breaths to calm himself and then looked at Sasuke with a big, amused smile. "I think you look good… _really_."

Sasuke's left eye started twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest. They had gotten the outfits Koichi chose, but nothing had gone the way Sasuke planned. Sasuke had thought to make Naruto Snow White, _obviously_, and he was planning to be the prince whereas Koichi would be one of the dwarfs. Perfect, yet nothing happened the way Sasuke wanted. Koichi demanded them to wear the things he chose. So… Sasuke ended up being the Snow White in a dress, Naruto turned into Dopey the dwarf, and Koichi transformed into the dream prince.

"Shut up, Dopey," Sasuke mumbled as he checked the shiny crown in his hair, making sure it didn't fall down. They were waiting at door for Koichi to arrive, who was talking to Fugaku at the moment. "I think you should feel bad about this. Our son thinks I'm prettier than you."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, there is no doubt that you are prettier than me."

Naruto was truly happy, because his son was happy. And Sasuke was being perfect as a father. Hell, he had put on a dress just because Koichi wanted. Step by step, Sasuke was winning Naruto over.

"No," Sasuke smirked. "You're just so beautiful."

Sasuke closed the distance between them and then took Naruto in his arms, trying to kiss him.

"Stop," Naruto laughed as he pushed Sasuke away. "You are the princess, you're not supposed to molest the dwarfs."

Sasuke smirked. "What do you think that woman was doing with seven males in a house? Seriously, someone different for each day."

Naruto laughed again. "I so didn't need to hear that!"

"Mommy, daddy!" Koichi cried as he run to them. He was wearing navy pants, and a white shirt which had fluffy addings over the cuffs and buttons. He had a small, toy sword attached to his hip, and he had a fancy looking crown on top of his head. He was carrying a white stick pony with a hand.

"My prince is here," Sasuke smiled as he scooped his son up. "Ready to go?"

Koichi nodded wildly.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said and after putting on their coats they left the house.

It was cold but they stood closer to each other. Being a family, a whole family, was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Awwww, fluff is the best! ****Thanks for reading, leave me a review if you have time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! It's already tenth wow! Thank you so much for the feedback and support. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**PinkPig: Pig, I had written you a proper reply, but looks like there is something wrong with ffn tonight. So, three things in short: I'm not your usual author who tells every single idea at once, I let you imagine it. I don't think you've been reading the story properly, because every question you asked were answered before, or they'll be explained later. Oh, and Naruto is not you. He wouldn't go after Sasuke and demand him to look after his son. If you really don't like the story, don't bother to read it. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he took his laptop on his crossed legs. He put pillows behind his back and took a relaxed position. He was sitting on Naruto's bed while Naruto took a shower. Koichi was beside him, playing with colorful bricks.

"Daddy," Koichi held out a yellow brick. "Mommy!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, it's just like mommy's hair."

Koichi nodded and grabbed a black one. "Daddy!"

"It's your and my hair color, right?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

Koichi nodded happily, then touched his mostly hairless head slowly. Sasuke's smile dropped immediately, and he leaned over to kiss his son's head.

"It's normal," Sasuke said quickly. "When you grow up, you'll have longer hair just like me."

Koichi touched Sasuke's hair happily. At first, Sasuke had considered shaving his head, so Koichi wouldn't feel bad. But after a while, Sasuke realized that Koichi really liked his hair, touching it, playing with it, or when Sasuke carried him, holding onto it. So, Sasuke decided to leave his hair, hoping that after the treatment, Koichi's hair would grow again quickly.

Sasuke leaned over and took a blue brick. "See, it's your and mommy's eye color. Blue."

"Blu," Koichi smiled. "Kocci mommy blu."

"That's right," Sasuke kissed his son's cheek lingeringly. "My son's so beautiful, so smart…"

Koichi giggled. "Daddy bitful!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Koichi nodded wildly. "Mommy bitful. Daddy bitful."

Sasuke hugged his son tightly. "Our son is more beautiful than us."

Kissing Koichi's temple, Sasuke let his son turn back to his game as he looked at his laptop. He clicked on an icon and entered his password. A new window opened and Sasuke clicked Itachi's name on it, and waited as the computer called Itachi. He was planning to tell Itachi of the recent events, learning that he had a nephew would shock him for sure, and invite him to Japan for the blood test.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the surface of the device and smirked as Itachi's face appeared on the screen finally.

"_Little brother_," Itachi smiled. "_Long time no see_."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back. "How are you?"

"_Same old_," Itachi answered. "_You?_"

"Good," Sasuke nodded. "How is the work?"

"_Smooth,_" Itachi answered. "_Really busy nowadays but nothing I can't handle._"

Sasuke nodded. "You can handle anything. You are a genius."

Itachi laughed. "_Thanks, little brother. Your trust in me makes me feel like the strongest man on the earth."_

"After me," Sasuke nodded seriously.

Itachi laughed again. "_As stuck up as always, good_."

Sasuke nodded, then took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Itachi nodded as he raised an eyebrow. "_Good or bad?_"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good… It's going to be long."

Itachi only nodded and listened silently as Sasuke started telling him how he and Naruto met again. How they struggled to make peace between themselves. How Naruto started living with them, and how they decided to try to make their relationship work again. Sasuke hid the best part to the last, he was a father, and Itachi was an uncle.

Itachi was speechless for a few moments. He left the screen for a while, wandered around to collect his thoughts and then sat down again.

"_I have a nephew?_" Itachi asked softly.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Naruto looked after him by himself for years."

"_I… I'm very disappointed with you Sasuke_," Itachi said seriously. "_I could say so many things to you right now,_ _but I won't. I know that you've suffered too much in these past years_."

Sasuke always told Itachi about everything, including calling him every time when the longing for his love became too much.

Sasuke nodded silently, Itachi was always sensible when it came to family matters.

"_What's his name?_" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Koichi," Sasuke said and hearing his name Koichi looked up to Sasuke with a smile. Smiling back, Sasuke caressed his baby's back.

"_I want to see him,_" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke nodded and leaned to take his son in his lap. "Come here a little, there is someone who wants to meet with you."

"Who?" Koichi asked as he raised his arms, letting Sasuke lift him.

"Your uncle and my big brother," Sasuke said as he placed Koichi in his lap. Koichi looked around and Sasuke smiled as he pointed the screen. "Look, he's right there."

Koichi looked at the screen to see the frozen form of Itachi. Still, he smiled, and waved at the unresponsive man. "Uncew!"

Itachi's mouth dropped open as he waved back to Koichi slowly. "_Hey, Koichi_."

Koichi giggled happily. "Uncew in?" He asked Sasuke as he pointed the screen.

Sasuke chuckled. "No, he's not in the laptop. He lives far away from here."

"Uncew wowk?" Koichi supplied immediately.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as he kissed the nape of Koichi's neck. "He's working."

Koichi nodded happily and then his eyes caught the bottle with orange juice on the stand next to Sasuke.

"Daddy jus!" Koichi pointed the baby bottle, not liking how he couldn't reach it.

Sasuke smiled and got the bottle, opening the transparent cap, he let Koichi take the plastic nipple in his mouth. Koichi sucked happily as he made himself comfortable in Sasuke's arms. He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and let out a contented sigh as he stopped all his movement.

"_He's so precious_," Itachi said as he watched Koichi's now uninterested face. "_He deserves the best you can give him. I'll also support you with anything."_

"Thank you, nii-san," Sasuke nodded, then took a deep breath. "There is something…"

"What is it?" Itachi frowned.

"Koichi… He's not well, he is ill," Sasuke said softly as he held Koichi tighter.

Itachi's frown got deeper. "_What kind of illness?"_

Sasuke took a shaky breath. "Cancer, he has leukemia."

Again, Itachi left the screen for a while, letting the knowledge sink in. When he came back, his face gave off no emotion. "_What's his condition?_"

"Not good," Sasuke admitted softly as he squeezed his son in his arms. "He's under treatment, but I feel like it's not making a change."

"_Who is his doctor?_" Itachi asked and wrote down the name as Sasuke gave him Kakashi's name.

"He's the best in his field," Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head. "_Best or not, looks like whatever he's doing is not working."_

Sasuke sighed. Itachi hated the people who he thought didn't do their job properly. To him, if you were giving something your best, you would always get the best outcome.

"He's really good," Sasuke said. "There is a way for us to help Koichi, that's why I need your help."

"_What is it?_" Itachi asked immediately.

"Bone marrow transplantation," Sasuke said. "Naruto's blood is not compatible with his, and I talked to Kakashi, he wants to take examples from us. You, me, mother and father. He thinks we have a high chance because we're his closest relatives."

"_That's good news Sasuke,_" Itachi smiled. "_That's really good_."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back. "So, can you come here for the test?"

Itachi scoffed. "_Of course I will, foolish little brother. I'll take care of things, and reschedule my programs,_ _I'll be there as soon as I can._"

"No need to be rude Itachi," Sasuke smiled. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded with a soft smile. "_Looks like someone's falling asleep_."

Sasuke looked down to see Koichi's eyes dropping. The juice was already gone but Koichi was still sucking on the nipple instinctively. Sasuke chuckled, then took the bottle away gently. Koichi's eyes stirred and he whined, wanting it back.

"Shh," Sasuke turned his son around so Koichi had his head buried in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke barely stopped himself form laughing as he felt Koichi sucking on his neck. Trying not to disturb his son, Sasuke took Koichi's baby blanket, and draped it over his small shoulders, not wanting him to get cold.

"_Sasuke,_" Itachi smiled at the sight. "_I'm really happy for you. But you should know, being a father is a_ _huge responsibility. You already failed at it once, don't ever repeat the same mistake_."

"I won't," Sasuke answered. "I love my family, I'm willing to do anything as long as they're beside me."

"_Good_," Itachi smiled, pleased. "_Little one's already sleeping, we shouldn't disturb him. I'll call you later_ _to inform you of my schedule_."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Sasuke nodded. "See you later."

Itachi gave a nod, and the line went dead.

Sighing, Sasuke shut down the laptop and put in on the nightstand. He stood up to rearrange the pillows, and opening the covers, he lied down with Koichi in his arms and covered them with the duvet. Koichi's warm breathing, and the steady moving of his chest against his was making Sasuke sleepy as well.

Sasuke parted his eyes as he heard the bathroom door opening. Naruto walked out and smiled as he saw the two loves of his life sleeping snuggled up together. Silently, he picked up the bricks and put them in their box and put it in a big basket where they put Koichi's toys. He turned around the bed and smiled down at Sasuke who was looking at him lazily.

"Go to sleep," Naruto whispered, caressing Sasuke's raven hair.

Sasuke nodded. "What you are going to do?"

"I'll prepare dinner," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Can you make your meat roll? I really missed it."

"Which one?" Naruto asked with a soft smile.

"You know, you're putting eggs, beans and carrots in the middle and then rolling the mincemeat," Sasuke said softly. "And of course, you make delicious rice with it, just saying."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Message taken. Go to sleep now, I'll wake you up when it's dinner time."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes.

Leaning over, Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, and then Koichi's head and left the room silently.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto held each of Koichi's hands as they stepped down the stairs. Koichi jumped one by one happily, secure between his parents.

"Good morning," Fugaku greeted them at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled back.

Mikoto was facing away, so Naruto decided not to disturb her. He put Koichi in Sasuke's lap and went to the kitchen. He was quick to prepare Koichi's breakfast, chat with Choji for a few minutes, then he was back to the table.

They were silent for some time, everybody eating their breakfast, and the only one speaking between the bites was Koichi who was talking to Fugaku without stopping. Koichi never talked to Mikoto, it was like he didn't realize she was there at all. And it was the same for Mikoto. She didn't acknowledge Koichi and didn't talk to Naruto unless it was absolutely necessary.

Sasuke cleared his throat to draw their attention after a while. "Yesterday I talked to Itachi."

Mikoto's face lit up. "How is he? He hasn't called me in a while."

Sasuke nodded. "He'll come as soon as he takes care of the business."

"Really?" Mikoto smiled happily. "Why so suddenly?"

"He's coming for Koichi," Sasuke said and Mikoto's smile dropped quickly. "As we all know, Koichi has leukemia. I talked to his doctor and he said we can save Koichi from the pain he feels quickly with bone marrow transplantation."

"That's really good," Fugaku smiled.

"Yes father," Sasuke smiled back. "For the transplantation, he needs us, his closest relatives. I think next week, or the other, we'll all go to the hospital and give blood samples. I'm really hopeful that one of us will be able to help him."

Fugaku nodded happily. "I hope so too, son."

"I can't do it," Mikoto said quickly. "I hate needles."

Everybody was stunned for a while, not believing what she said.

"What do you mean you don't like needles?" Sasuke asked slowly, thinking he heard his mother wrong.

"I'm afraid of them," Mikoto said.

Naruto felt like he was punched in the face. Breathing shakily, he hugged his baby closer to his chest.

"You are afraid of needles?" Sasuke repeated unbelievingly. "You are afraid of fucking needles?!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up. "What about my son? He's afraid too!"

"Look, Sasuke," Mikoto raised her hands to calm her son.

"Sasuke, Sasuke what?!" Sasuke shouted at his mother. "Are you aware what you are saying? Do you realize whom we are talking about? He's your grandson!"

"I didn't ask for a grandson," Mikoto hissed. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"You…" Sasuke was at a loss of words. "What kind of a mother you are? I can't believe you!"

"I…" Everybody looked at Naruto as he spoke shakily. "I know that you don't like me. I know t-that you don't like that I'm from a village. I know that you don't l-like that I'm married to Sasuke. I k-know that you think Haruno-san is b-better for Sasuke. But…" Naruto bit his lips to stop the tears from filling his eyes. "Y-You may be my baby's only chance. He's getting w-worse each passing day. It wouldn't take too m-much time to give some b-blood for the test. I…" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "If y-you help, I w-will just go," Naruto gulped hardly before continuing. "Sasuke and I… We'll get d-divorced. I'll take m-my baby, and just go."

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed at his wife. "If I hear you talking about divorce one more time I swear…" Sasuke trailed off and took a deep breath. "You and I will never break up Naruto, we'll die as a husband and wife. Even if the emperor himself comes to divorce us, I won't fucking accept it. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto nodded with wide eyes. He was happy, Naruto realized. No matter what, Sasuke didn't want to let go of him, and it gave Naruto a sense of belonging he needed for years.

"_You_," Sasuke turned to Mikoto and looked at her with such disgust that Mikoto shivered. "I can't even call you mother anymore. Just know that I'll drag you to the hospital personally if I have to."

Leaning over, Sasuke took Koichi from Naruto. Holding Naruto's hand, he helped Naruto to his feet and walked to the door. He was going to take his family to breakfast somewhere where they could actually have some peace.

Fugaku turned to Mikoto after he heard the door shutting. "Who are you?"

"F-Fugaku?" Mikoto looked at Fugaku with wide eyes.

"Don't ever say that you're the Mikoto I met when she was fourteen," Fugaku said. "Don't ever say that you are the same Mikoto who gave me Itachi when she was fifteen. Just… just stop and have a look at yourself. When did you stop being the woman I loved? When did you start only thinking of yourself? Can't you see that you're suffocating Sasuke?"

"I just want what's best for him," Mikoto whispered, eyes cast down.

"If you thought what's best for him, then you would stop trying to take him away from his family. If you really thought of him, you would help his dying son. What kind of a mother –no, what kind of a human you are? A stranger would be willing to help Koichi right now, but not you. You're blind to anything but yourself," Fugaku said, his voice cracking with the anger he felt.

Mikoto bit her lips, not meeting her husband's gaze.

"With your behavior, you caused Itachi to run away years ago," Fugaku said lowly.

Mikoto's eyes widened.

"What?" Fugaku looked at Mikoto with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think that Itachi needs to live in America to manage the business there? Guess what? No. He could easily direct everything from here, but you were doing the same thing you're doing to Sasuke right now, and Itachi had a chance to break free of your leash, and he used it. I'll personally find Naruto and Sasuke a new place to live, and you _won't_ bother them again," Fugaku stood up and walked away. He stopped before leaving the room and spoke without turning to face her. "If you don't tidy yourself up, then I'm afraid the ones who are divorcing in this household won't be Sasuke and Naruto."

Mikoto gasped as she looked after her husband. "F-Fugaku?" She called out hesitantly but Fugaku didn't come back.

So she sat there all alone. She sat by the breakfast table which was supposed to have all of her family around, yet she was alone. Tears dropped from her dark eyes, but she had nobody to wipe them away. Was this how Naruto felt without Sasuke in his life?

Mikoto felt like she was disappearing, the sense of loneness was swallowing her alive.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly. Koichi was walking a few steps ahead of him while Naruto followed after him around in the company. He had his mask and fluffy beret on as he tried to discover everything.

Naruto nodded at the employees who bowed down to him. After learning Naruto was the CEO's spouse, everybody had started giving him the equal respect they gave to Sasuke. Naruto actually didn't need any of this attention but he couldn't tell the workers that, so he accepted their interest silently.

"Mommy," Koichi stopped his wandering after a while and raised his arms.

Immediately, Naruto picked up his son. "Are you tired, my love?"

Koichi yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes. "Nunu."

"Okay," Naruto walked to the nearest elevator. "Let's go to daddy's room, you drink your milk, and go to sleep."

Sasuke had emptied the room closest to theirs for Koichi, but he was still in the process of finding a good caretaker for Koichi, and seemed like it would take long, Sasuke was really picky.

"Welcome back," Sasuke greeted them with a smile as they entered the room.

Naruto smiled back. "It's nap time."

"Oh," Sasuke smiled and left his desk, going to sit beside Naruto on the couch. "I really would like a nap, too."

Naruto chuckled as Koichi caressed Sasuke's cheeks fondly. "I'm sure you would."

Naruto lifted the hem of his black turtleneck, and it wasn't long before Koichi was drinking as his eyes dropped down slowly. Sasuke caressed Koichi's cheek with his fingertips, then lied his head down in Naruto's lap. Sasuke wanted Naruto's closeness and attention as much as Koichi did.

"Tomorrow there is another chemotherapy, right?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. He hated what chemo did to his son, but at the same time, they needed it more than anything. "I just… I just want his pain to go away. It's becoming too much for him to take."

"Soon," Sasuke promised. "One of us will be able to help him out."

"But…" Naruto voiced his biggest fear shakily. "What if none of your blood is compatible with his?"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's thigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will be. And if not… I decided that I'll find a compatible donor, and purchase their marrow."

"W-Would that work?" Naruto blinked.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "I've read some cases about this, and it looks common, so we have other options, don't worry."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his voice full of adoration. "Thank you so much. Y-You are trying so hard for him. You're being perfect. Even more p-perfect than our dreams."

Sasuke just shook his head and kissed Naruto's black fabric covered leg. Naruto smiled softly and caressed Sasuke's hair with his free hand. Sasuke breathed deeply, closing his eyes, he curled up holding onto Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't dare to make a noise as he watched his boys falling asleep slowly.

The room was silent and Naruto was rather startled when the door opened suddenly. Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt Naruto jump softly. He stood up to see Sakura looking at them with wide eyes. Naruto turned his back to the door, not wanting to be seen and Sasuke took of his suit's jacket to drape over Naruto's shoulders, hiding his body.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke nodded at the woman as he moved to his desk. He decided to be civil, and solve the problem for once and all. "What brings you here?"

Naruto laid Koichi down on the couch, covering him with his blanket, he stood up. He was planning to stop Sasuke if he said something stupid. But the thing was, Sakura didn't seem to be here for a fight. Her eyes were teary, and she had a hand against her stomach, like she was in pain or something.

"I-I," Sakura gulped. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

Sasuke sighed. "There is nothing I need to hide from my spouse."

Sakura gulped hardly, her eyes going to Naruto's still form, and then steadied on Sasuke. "You don't want us to have a relationship anymore?"

"Yes, Sakura," Sasuke nodded. "I know we had a thing when we were young, but honestly, we are thirty-one already. We both know that neither of us were serious with this relationship to begin with. You always had your other lovers around, and I didn't mind. Do you really think I would allow such a thing if I loved you?" Sasuke's eyes went to Naruto who was watching the conversation with wide eyes. "At first I thought Koichi's doctor was Naruto's lover-" Naruto gasped and Sasuke smiled at his love apologetically. "And I went to kill the man, simple as that." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was crying silently. Sasuke sighed before continuing, "Sakura, you are a beautiful, successful woman. You can find a man to your liking easily."

"B-But," Sakura wiped away her tears. "Why it can't be you?"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Sakura, we are no good for each other. What do you know about me except my name, job and family? Nothing, absolutely nothing. What do I know about you? Nothing. Only your hair was brown before you dyed it… These things can't make good roots for a relationship. But aside from these, I really feel nothing for you. I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way, and I really wish that you will be happy with your life, but I'm not the one for you."

Sakura breathed shakily. "You say we don't know each other. I've known you longer than ten years. But what of your spouse? You were away for a summer, and when you came back, you were married. It doesn't make sense."

Sasuke shrugged and locked his eyes on Naruto. "It really doesn't make sense. But who said love makes any sense? The moment I laid my eyes on him he stole away anything that was me, and locked them in his eyes. I wanted to marry Naruto for my own selfishness. I wished that he would never have any other besides me. I wished that if he tried to get over me, he would stop, remember his name and think of me. I accepted the risk of his hatred for ruining his life, because I wouldn't want less from Naruto. If I can't have his love, I'll want his hatred instead, so that I'll be always there for him think of. Good or bad, I don't care. As long as I'm in his mind, I'm satisfied," Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked stunned. "Did I make sense now? I really don't know," Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto changes me. He brings out the best in me. He… He makes me feel alive. I just…" Sasuke shrugged again. "Some things don't need explanations, they are just there."

Sasuke blinked when he heard a soft sob but it wasn't coming from Sakura. He looked to the side to see Naruto crying silently.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stood up slowly and walked to his wife. Vaguely, he heard Sakura leaving but he didn't care about it now. He stood before Naruto and wiped away his tears quickly. "I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "I always make you cry."

"No," Naruto shook his head and smiled up to Sasuke. "I'm just so happy, okay? Tears are not always shed because of pain."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded slowly.

Smiling, Naruto raised on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Sasuke's slightly parted ones softly. Sasuke blinked in shock. It was the first time Naruto initiating the touch and Sasuke was overjoyed. Smiling, Sasuke kissed Naruto back as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Actually, Naruto wasn't that good at kissing, but the knowledge satisfied Sasuke more than anything. Sasuke was the only one to kiss Naruto's sweet lips. No one else had the chance before, and no one else would have the pleasure of touching him.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke discovered Naruto's hot cavern. One of his hands slipped under Naruto's turtleneck and caressed the curve of Naruto's back. Sasuke wanted Naruto. Sure, he had missed touching him, but from the start, they had made love only once, so they actually had so many thing to learn and discover.

They parted after a while. Naruto was flushed and he was breathing quickly. Sasuke smirked, and kissed Naruto's cheek, then slid down to his neck.

Naruto giggled as he pushed Sasuke away gently. "Stop, Sasuke. Remember where we are?"

"Does that mean we can do more at home?" Sasuke smirked, touching Naruto's hips suggestively.

Naruto laughed softly as he blushed. "Really, stop and start working. We can only focus on the work when Koi sleeps, we need to make most out of it."

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke nodded. Kissing Naruto's forehead, he went to his desk.

Naruto smiled softly. Checking up Koichi, he went to his own desk, and started working with his full attention on his work.

* * *

"How long it's going to take?" Sasuke asked as he paced back and forth.

They were at the hospital. Koichi was taken for his chemotherapy earlier while Sasuke and Naruto waited for him outside of the room. Naruto looked spent. Every time his baby went to chemo, he came out worse than before, and Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"A while," Naruto muttered and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and hugged him to his chest. "All will be well. Soon, he won't need to come here again."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's chest. "Th-Thank you for being h-here, Sasuke."

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as he kissed his sunshine locks. "I'm sorry for not being with you sooner. But we are going to be fine. I promise."

Naruto nodded again silently, rubbing his tears against Sasuke's shoulder.

"What are they doing to him in chemotherapy?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Chemo is not something complicated as it sounds," Naruto explained softly. "They are giving him a high dose of medicine. The medicine kills the ill cells, but at the same time, it's harming the healthy ones as well, thus side effects occur. Th-They are normal, but K-Koi hurts too much."

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto tighter. No words were needed. No words could ease the pain they felt. So they just held onto each other as they waited for their son's treatment to finish.

They both stood up as they saw Kakashi leaving the room after some time.

"How is he, sensei?" Naruto asked right away.

"He's sleeping," Kakashi said, and then sighed. "I won't lie to you, Naruto. Koichi's not getting better. I think we should find him a donor as soon as possible."

Naruto closed a hand over his mouth and his legs gave out, but Sasuke was quick to catch him.

"My brother's coming next week," Sasuke said quickly. "But I'm ready for the test."

Kakashi nodded. "It's fine. Next week, I'll take all of you at the same time."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded.

"Don't give up yet Naruto," Kakashi said as he squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "You may take him home whenever you want."

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered and stepped aside as Kakashi left. Sasuke turned to Naruto and leaned his forehead against his. "It's going to be fine. He's going to be fine. Just believe me, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly as he wiped away his tears. "Let's take him home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

Holding Naruto's hand, Sasuke entered the treatment room with Naruto by his side. Koichi was asleep on a white sheet covered bed. His skin was extremely pale, and there were purple bags under his eyes. His thin arms had different sized red spots on them and he was moaning in his sleep.

Naruto sniffled as he took out a mask from his bag. With months of experience, he put on Koichi's mask silently and then his fluffy beret. He looked around for a while and saw Koichi's coat hanging behind the door. With Sasuke's help, Naruto dressed Koichi with his coat. When he was about to put on his scarf, Koichi stirred and moaned louder.

"It's fine," Sasuke whispered. He took off his coat and wrapping his son with it, he scooped him up gently. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and followed after Sasuke to the car. The ride was silent and when they entered the house nobody was around. They didn't linger and went to Naruto's room quickly.

Koichi was conscious but he couldn't open his eyes properly. Sasuke laid him down in the middle of the bed and they sat down by each side of his.

"M-Mommy?" Koichi mumbled after a while.

"I'm here," Naruto held his son's tiny hand tightly in his as tears started leaving his eyes. "I'm right h-here."

"Mommy huwt," Koichi started crying softly, it seemed that he didn't have the energy to make noise. "Kocci huwt."

"I-I know," Naruto kissed Koichi's hand and then his cheek. "It's going to b-be fine. Can y-you sleep maybe?"

"No," Koichi moaned and then started coughing loudly.

Immediately, Naruto run to the bathroom and turned back with a bucket. He was just in time when he took Koichi into a sitting position and shortly after, Koichi started throwing up into the bucket. Sasuke watched with wide eyes for a while and then went to the bathroom quickly. He turned back with towels, and cleaned Koichi's mouth.

"Daddy?" Koichi called out with barely opened eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke scooped Koichi up, and held him tightly in his arms. "I'm here with you."

"Daddy, Kocci huwt," Koichi moaned as he leaned his head against Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke took a shaky breath as he kissed Koichi's, now completely hairless, head. "I promise that you are going to be fine. If it's necessary, daddy will search the whole world to find you a cure."

Koichi couldn't sleep at all whole night. Sasuke and Naruto took turns with holding him, in the end they decided to give him a massage to relax him. Naruto brought out the baby lotion they had bought before, and Sasuke stripped Koichi off of his cloths till he only had his diaper on. With a second thought, Sasuke took off his pullover, and held his son against him. He felt like naked skin contact would help to make Koichi feel safer.

Sasuke lied down on the bed with Koichi on top of him as Naruto warmed the lotion in his hands. Gently, Naruto massaged his baby's skin. There were red spots all over his back and Sasuke frowned as he saw them.

"Are these normal?" He whispered.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "One of the side effects."

"Are they hurting?" Sasuke asked as he touched one of the spots.

"I'm n-not sure," Naruto shrugged with red eyes. "Even if they hurt, I don't think he feels them under allover p-pain he feels."

Sasuke nodded and put small kisses over Koichi's head. Koichi was moaning rhythmically, but it seemed like he was falling asleep slowly. It was nearly down when Koichi fell asleep. He was squirming and moaning time to time, but sleep had claimed him finally, making him forget his pain for a while.

"What do you think his first word was?" Naruto whispered as he watched Koichi's quickly rising-falling chest.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, but didn't give an answer. He knew that Naruto didn't want an answer, he only wanted to be heard.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Naruto sniffled as he wiped away his tears. "No… My baby's first word was _hurts_. He learned what pain was even before he learned his own name."

Sasuke breathed shakily but couldn't open his mouth. He wasn't even sure what he could say.

Naruto rubbed his bloodshot eyes and didn't resist as Sasuke opened an arm to hold him. They were silent for a while, both listening to the sound of Koichi's ragged breathing and small moans.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke whispered as he held Naruto tighter. "I'll watch over him."

"H-He's going to be fine, right?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke with blurry eyes.

"Of course, never doubt it," Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyelids. "Close your eyes now."

Naruto nodded and closed his weary eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with the emotional exhaustion.

As for Sasuke, he didn't even blink as he stared at the ceiling. Was his family going to be alright for real?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you much for your reviews. Each of them makes me go crazy with happiness! On a side note, we don't have much more left of this story, three chapters at most. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Koichi's giggle echoed through the snow covered garden.

"How do you like this?" Sasuke asked as placed the carrot in its place.

They were in the garden of the Uchiha house. Snow had covered every little surface and painted the world white. It had been a week since Koichi's latest chemo, and he was better now. Still, he was weary all the time and side effects ruined his body balance occasionaly.

"Kocci?" Koichi pointed the snowman they stood before. It was small, almost the same height as Koichi, and Sasuke had dressed it with one of Koichi's scarfs and coats.

"Yes," Sasuke smiled at his son. "Daddy tried to make you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes," Koichi nodded happily. "Daddy mek Kocci!"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled again.

"Daddy," Koichi pointed his face. He had a mask covering his mouth as usual. He took off his mask and gave it to Sasuke. "Kocci…" He frowned as he tried to find the right word.

Sasuke swallowed a lump. "Put? Do you want me to put the mask on the snow Koichi?"

Koichi face lit up. "Yes! Kocci put mass!"

Sasuke nodded. He put small stones at the sides of the head of the little snowman and put the mask on it under the carrot. Sad, it was so sad. Koichi always wore masks, and the snowman of him needed the mask to be like real Koichi. One day, Sasuke promised himself, there was going to be a day that Koichi wouldn't remember his illness and the pain it gave him. One day, Koichi was going to be like other children at his age. He was going to run around without getting tired, he was going to play games to his liking, he was going to be a _real _child. Sasuke wasn't going to die before seeing that day.

"How is it now?" Sasuke asked.

Koichi smiled and then frowned. "Daddy," He pointed his head which was covered by a red beret.

Sasuke smiled softly. "It needs a beret, right?"

"Bewe," Koichi smiled and moved to take off his beret.

"No, no," Sasuke stopped his son, and took off his own black beret, putting it on the snowman quickly. "How about now?"

"Kocci!" Koichi giggled as he turned around he little snowman.

Sasuke smiled softly as he took of his phone. "Here," He instructed his son to stand beside the snowman as he prepared to take a photo. "Give daddy a big smile."

Koichi giggled and then smiled widely, showing off his pearly teeth.

Sasuke chuckled as he put the phone in his pocket again, and held Koichi in his arms.

"Mhhmm," Sasuke closed his eyes as Koichi wrapped his thin arms around his neck. "Your hugs make me feel so much better."

Sasuke truly loved his son. The feeling couldn't be compared anything Sasuke had ever felt before. Koichi had born loving him. Even if he had no idea who Sasuke was, he had never stopped loving Sasuke. Every time he looked at Sasuke with those adorning eyes, Sasuke felt like he could move the mountains with his bare hands. His son made him feel so strong and so vulnerable at the same time.

Sasuke experienced the things he had never thought of before. Every day, he learned something new from Koichi, and Sasuke could never let go of his son. The smallest thought of Koichi dying was enough to cause Sasuke to lose his sense in reality. Now that Sasuke had his Koichi and Naruto, there wouldn't be a life for him without them anymore. Like the air he needed to survive, Sasuke needed his family to be able to go on.

Koichi giggled as he played with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smiled softly as he drew back to look at his son's face. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

Koichi nodded wildly. "Daddy love Kocci. Kocci love daddy!"

"Yes," Sasuke smiled as he kissed his son's cheek. "You are cold. Let's get inside, okay?"

Koichi gave Sasuke a kiss in return and then shook his head. "No. Daddy Kocci pla sno?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. There was no way that he could refuse his son's wishes. "Okay. Let's make snowballs."

Koichi smiled, nodding happily.

For the half of next hour, Koichi and Sasuke made snowballs and had a small war of their own. Koichi was happy with the special attention he got from his father and he didn't want it to end. He was ready to throw a snowball at Sasuke when he started couching loudly.

"Koichi?" Sasuke run to his son in a heartbeat and kneeled beside him. "Take a deep breath."

Sasuke rubbed Koichi's back as Koichi bent down and started spitting up blood. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as the crimson blood of his son tainted the white coat of the earth.

Koichi whimpered as he looked at Sasuke. "Daddy huwt."

"Where do you hurt?" Sasuke asked as he took his son's face between his hands.

Koichi opened his mouth wide and Sasuke looked inside carefully. He winced as he saw different sized sores in Koichi's mouth. Probably, he had bitten one of them accidently, thus causing it to bleed.

"Come here," Sasuke picked up his son, and walked into the house. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he walked to the common bathroom of the house.

"Yes?" Naruto emerged from the kitchen.

"There is something wrong with Koi's mouth," Sasuke said as he entered the bathroom. He went to the sink and leaned down. He put a palm under the water and then lowered Koichi down. "Now take some water in your mouth and then spit it, okay?"

Koichi nodded and took water in his mouth from Sasuke's palm and then spit it. It was pink with mixed blood.

"Again," Sasuke helped Koichi to rinse his mouth carefully and then turned to face Naruto who was watching them silently. "Naruto, there are sores in his mouth. Is it normal?"

Heaving a sigh, Naruto nodded and showed Sasuke the balm he was holding. "We have a medicine for them."

"Good," Sasuke nodded. He left Koichi on the floor and washing his hands carefully, he kneeled in front of his son. He took the balm from Naruto and flashed a smile at his son. "Open your mouth as wide as you can, okay baby?"

Koichi nodded, and opened his mouth widely. Sasuke dipped a finger in the balm, then carefully, he smeared it over the sores. Koichi whined, the medicine burning the raw spots.

"Shh, my little love," Sasuke blew into Koichi's mouth, soothing the burning flesh. "Better now?"

Koichi nodded quickly and snuggled in Sasuke's arms.

"He was so brave, right mommy?" Sasuke looked up to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto smiled back with watery eyes. "Yes. Our baby's so brave."

Whenever Naruto saw Sasuke and Koichi together, he couldn't help but get emotional. When they were together like this, Naruto felt like happiness was tangible. It could be seen. It could be heard. It could be touched. Walking ahead, Naruto wrapped his arms around his family tightly.

"Are you two hungry?" Naruto asked, kissing his baby's cheek.

"Yes," Koichi said and Sasuke nodded, agreeing with his son.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Naruto smiled. "I made your favorite dishes and Choji-san is preparing a feast for Itachi-san."

Itachi was coming from America tonight. To be honest, Naruto was nervous to meet Sasuke's brother, but from what he heard about him, he knew that he was a good man. And he had dropped everything for Koichi's sake, he had put a hold on his life just for Naruto's baby. Naruto would be thankful to the man as long as he lived.

"Tomato soup?" Sasuke asked as they walked to the kitchen.

Naruto smiled. "Tomato soup for you. Puree filled meatballs for my baby."

Koichi giggled as he clasped his small hands.

"Being married to your mom is great," Sasuke told his son seriously. "He loves us. He works for us. He cooks for us. He looks after us. Isn't he super?" Sasuke asked his son. "Super mommy?"

"Suppew mommy!" Koichi said loudly, giving Naruto a huge smile. "Kocci love mommy!"

"Aww, my baby," Naruto blushed in joy. "I love you too!"

They had a lighthearted lunch together. Koichi drank soup with Sasuke, and Sasuke ate meatballs with Koichi. Afterwards, they played house all together. Sasuke and Naruto became Koichi's babies while Koichi played the role of their devoted mommy. It was Sasuke's first time playing this game and he really enjoyed it. Sometimes, Koichi became daddy, and copied the things he saw from Sasuke. Sasuke was awed, seeing how good his son was at observing the little things. From now on, Sasuke decided to be on his best behavior, whatever he did, would be taken as an example by Koichi.

"Do you think Itachi-san will like us?" Naruto asked as they waited for Itachi to arrive. Earlier, Fugaku and Mikoto had left to take Itachi from the airport. They would be back soon.

Sasuke chuckled. They were sitting side by side on the couch while Koichi watched an animation movie on the floor. "He already knows you."

Naruto blinked. "He does?"

"Yeah," Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and drew him closer. "I always talked to him about you," Sasuke chuckled. "He knows you closely, and you should know, he's always been on your side about things."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and then smiled softly. "That's good to know."

"Dobe," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. "I'm on your side too. You are right about everything."

Naruto let out a soft sigh and then caressed Sasuke's cheek. "It's fine now, okay? If anything, we will have our words after Koi's recovery."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, and kissed Naruto's cheek. He was genuinely happy to have Naruto's second chance, and attention.

Naruto smiled as Koichi whined, telling them they were being too loud. They both laughed at their son's antics, causing Koichi to climb on the couch between them to separate them, so that they could be silent, and let Koichi watch his movie. Sasuke looked at Naruto and feeling the gaze, Naruto met Sasuke's eyes. They shared a smile, a warm smile that reflected their feelings for each other and then they joined their son with watching the movie.

The ending song was playing as the doorbell rang. Naruto's heart was beating at his ears as they walked to the door. Naruto stood behind while Sasuke opened the door. He picked up Koichi and watched as a black clad man walked inside followed closely by Fugaku and Mikoto.

He obviously belonged to this family. He had the same pale skin, and dark eyes. His hair was long, and tied up at his nape. Naruto thought he could be intimating if he wanted, but right now, he had a beautiful smile on his face as he hugged Sasuke. They were almost the same height, with Sasuke being taller than him by a few centimeters.

"Welcome," Sasuke said as he hugged his big brother.

Itachi smiled warmly. "It's good to be back. Missed me, huh?"

"In your dreams," Sasuke broke the embrace with a chuckle and then faced Naruto. "Come, meet my family."

Itachi nodded and walked to where Naruto was standing with Koichi.

"Welcome, Itachi-san," Naruto bowed as much as he could with Koichi in his arms.

"Now, now," Itachi patted Naruto's head, and smiled at him as he straightened. "We're a family now. I'm your brother too, okay?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Okay… Welcome, onii-san."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Itachi smiled back. "It's great to finally meet you in person."

"I'm so glad that you dropped everything, and came to our help," Naruto said, thankfulness could be heard in his voice. "I just don't know how I can thank you properly."

"I'm the one who should thank," Itachi smiled kindly. "Thank you for making me an uncle."

Naruto blushed softly.

"Can I meet with him now?" Itachi asked and opened his arms, wanting to hold Koichi.

"Of course," Naruto moved closer to Itachi. "Look baby, meet with your uncle."

Koichi didn't resist as he changed arms. "Uncew?"

"Yes," Itachi nodded, touching Koichi's face in awe. "You just look like Sasuke when he was little… But your eyes are far more beautiful than his."

Koichi giggled. "Uncew no wowk?"

Itachi smiled softly. "I took a little break. You and I will get to know each other closer. And who knows, maybe I can take you back with me? How about it?"

"No," Koichi's eyes watered up immediately. "Mommy daddy, Kocci no go."

Sasuke shook his head. Reaching out, he petted his son's head. "Don't worry son. Your uncle's just joking. Your mommy and I cannot let anybody take you from us, okay?"

Koichi nodded quickly and then turned to Itachi again. "Uncew, Kocci no go. Mommy daddy teaw, Kocci no go."

Itachi chuckled. "Okay, okay. How about I take all of you with me?"

Koichi looked at Sasuke, asking for his permission silently. Smiling, Sasuke nodded at his son.

Koichi smiled at Itachi. "Kocci mommy daddy com, oka uncew?"

Itachi laughed softly. "I guess we have a deal now."

Koichi smiled as he noticed Itachi's flowing hair. He touched it in wonder and then touched his own hairless head.

Itachi kissed Koichi's forehead. "You should use your hair long when you are as tall as me, okay? Girls love it."

Koichi giggled as he nodded. The only form of affection he knew was the love he had for his parents, he couldn't understand what Itachi said about girls, but was still happy to have the undivided attention of this new person in his life.

Naruto smiled and blinked as the chauffeur brought a big suitcase and placed it beside Itachi.

"Look, I brought you a few things," Itachi let Koichi down and kneeled beside his nephew.

Curiously, Sasuke kneeled beside his son and brother and helped Koichi to open the suitcase. Koichi squealed as he saw the materials inside. It was filed with different toys, games and clothes. Sasuke and Itachi started showing Koichi how to use some of them as they played around together like kids.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "You shouldn't spoil him."

Sasuke and Itachi looked up to Naruto and answered at the same time, "We are not."

Naruto sighed again, then a slow smile found its way to his face, and he joined them in the game.

* * *

"Papa, no," Koichi held the controller and showed Fugaku how to ride the car.

"Oh, okay," Fugaku nodded and took the remote as Koichi handed it back to him.

They were racing cars in the living room while Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto talked in the kitchen.

Koichi cheered as he won the race. "Kocci win! Papa, Kocci win!"

"Yes," Fugaku smiled as he hugged his grandson. "My son's really good with cars."

"He hates me," Mikoto said. She was sitting beside Fugaku on the couch but Koichi didn't acknowledge her at all.

"No, he doesn't," Fugaku sighed. "You don't do anything for him to get to know you."

Mikoto folded her arms. "I met him before everyone."

Fugaku sighed yet again. "Koichi," He pointed at Mikoto. "Do you know who is she?"

Koichi nodded wildly. "Guess!"

"I'm not a guest, child," Mikoto said, irritated. "You are the guest here."

Koichi tilted his head to the side, confused.

"He's not a guest here," Fugaku hissed at his wife. "He's our only grandchild. He's our only heir, this house is rightfully his."

"Hmph," Mikoto looked away.

"She's your grandma," Fugaku told Koichi gently. "Your mama."

Mikoto looked at Koichi, wondering his reaction.

Koichi looked confused. He frowned as he thought and then pouted. "Mommy," He called out, wanting to be with Naruto, not liking confusing things. "Mommy!"

"I'm here," Naruto walked into the room quickly. "What's wrong, love?"

Koichi raised his arms, demanding to be taken in Naruto's arms.

Naruto picked up his baby immediately. "I'm sorry father. I think he needs to sleep, he gets a little cranky when he's sleepy."

"It's fine," Fugaku smiled. "Maybe we should all go to bed."

Naruto nodded. "Good night."

He walked to the kitchen where the Uchiha brothers were talking about Koichi's condition.

"Uhmm," Naruto interrupted softly and then smiled at them. "We'll be going to bed now."

"Oh, yes," Sasuke stood up.

"You don't have to sleep now Sasuke," Naruto smiled at his husband. "I'm sure you have so many things to catch up with your brother."

"It's fine," Itachi stood up. "I should go to bed as well. I'm really tired of the long trip."

Naruto nodded and bidding good night to everyone, they headed to Naruto's room together.

* * *

Two days after Itachi's arrival, they all left for the hospital. Naruto's heart was beating at his ears, and all through the way to the hospital, Sasuke held Naruto's hand to calm him down.

"It's going to be fine Naruto," Sasuke said, carrying Koichi with an arm, his free hand holding Naruto's tightly. "Soon, our son will be as healthy as other kids."

Naruto nodded. They were walking towards Kakashi's room, followed closely by Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke hadn't needed to drag Mikoto here as he said, and Naruto was suspicious about Itachi having some sort of strong influence over her.

"Welcome," Kakashi greeted them cheerfully as they filled his room. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Koichi's oncologist."

They introduced themselves and Itachi was the last one to do so. He took Kakashi's hand in his tightly and shook slowly.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Koichi's uncle," Itachi said with his deep voice. "I would like to thank you for your efforts of tending my nephew, and if you need anything, I've other doctors waiting under my hand. To help you, of course."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He was getting a silent warning. He gripped Itachi's hand tighter as he chuckled. "Thanks for the kind offer. I've sworn to see Koichi walking out of this hospital as healthy as the day he was born."

Naruto gave Kakashi a warm smile and then turned to Itachi. "Nii-san, without Kakashi-sensei, we wouldn't have survived. He helped us more than one way, and I trust him completely."

Itachi gazed at Kakashi for some time, and then nodded. "If Naruto-kun says so."

Kakashi smirked under his mask and then clasped his hands. "Alright, now I'm going to take blood samples from each of you. The results will take five days to be ready, until then we'll have nothing to do but wait. If we find the compatible blood from you, I'll inform you of the next step we will take."

Naruto took Koichi from Sasuke and sat down on a seat as he watched the Uchiha family giving blood samples.

Kakashi took a small tube and stuck a small paper on it which looked like a barcode. Sasuke was the first to roll up his sleeve and offer his arm. Kakashi tied an elastic band around Sasuke's upper arm and then touched Sasuke's skin with two fingers, trying to find the right vein. Then, quickly, he pierced Sasuke's skin with the needle and filled the small tube. After he was done, he put a small band aid over the pierced skin and writing Sasuke's name on the tube, he placed it in a stand.

Next was Itachi, then Fugaku, and lastly Mikoto. She didn't open her mouth at all, and only spoke when Kakashi asked her name to write on the tube.

"Now," Kakashi sat down behind his desk with a smile. "I really hope to find the compatible blood within you."

Naruto nodded wildly. "I hope so too, sensei."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto and then stood up. "Let me examine Koichi."

Naruto nodded and told Kakashi about the things that were bothering Koichi. He had more bruises over his body. The sores in his mouth were taking longer to heal. Once he had fell down and wounded his arm, stopping the blood had been a challenge. He was weary all the time and he had fainted once for no reason.

Kakashi nodded with a sigh. "I'll appoint another chemo for him and then we'll talk further about things."

Naruto nodded and hugged his silent baby to his chest as Kakashi made room for them in his schedule.

"Okay," Kakashi gave them a smile. "I'll contact you of any changes, thank you for coming to help."

They all thanked Kakashi and left the hospital slowly.

"Did it hurt mother?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

Mikoto frowned and looked away.

"Maybe you should apologize to someone?" Sasuke offered.

Mikoto pursed her lips and walked ahead of them.

"Stop it Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "She came here, that's more than we can ask for."

Sasuke huffed, looking away.

"Look," Naruto stopped Sasuke from walking, and then turned to face him. "I know that you're stressed out, I know that you're under pressure, I know that you're in pain. But, _please_, don't take it out on your mother."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto stopped him by raising hand.

"I know that she hasn't been the kindest person to us," Naruto talked patiently. "But she's still your mother. The one who gave birth to you, and I'm thankful to her for that. And…" Naruto gulped softly before continuing, "It's so hard Sasuke, so hard to lose your parents. They are like a tree, giving you the shade you need under the hot weather. But when they're gone, you shiver under the sun Sasuke. You look for a branch to hold onto, but you can't and you fall down, and it hurts Sasuke," Naruto looked at Sasuke with teary eyes. "It hurts too much."

Sasuke sighed and then took Naruto in his arms. "Okay," He whispered into Naruto's hair. "I'll try to get along with her, don't be upset, okay?"

Naruto nodded and then smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back in return, and they left the hospital hand in hand, hopeful for their future.

* * *

"He's so silent nowadays," Sasuke commented softly as they walked into the company.

Naruto nodded, his worried eyes not leaving his son's small form snuggled up in Sasuke's arms. "I can't wait to learn the results. He's getting worse each day."

Sasuke nodded. It was true. Koichi was melting away right before their eyes, and not being able to help him was killing Sasuke.

"Koichi," Sasuke looked at his son as they entered their room. He held his small hand and kissed his fingers. "Are you sleeping?"

Koichi raised his eyes to look at Sasuke. "No, Kocci no sleep."

"Okay," Sasuke kissed his son's temple and then looked at Naruto. "I know you have too much work to do. I'll look after him, okay?"

Naruto nodded. Kissing his baby's cheek, he smiled at his son softly. "Mommy's going to work now, okay my love? But you can come to me whenever you want."

Koichi nodded. "Mommy wowk."

Naruto let out a deep sigh, then nodding at Sasuke, he went to his desk. Sasuke walked to his own desk and sat down. He adjusted Koichi, so that he had his head under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke rubbed his son's back as he read important cases and reviewed different departments' reports.

Around noon, Sasuke had a call from Itachi, inviting them to have lunch together.

"Naruto," Sasuke walked to Naruto's room with Koichi seated on his left hip. "Itachi called, wants have lunch together, what do you think?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have so many things to do, I can't go out. But you should, nii-san must be lonely. Leave Koi with me, and go."

"Koichi, wanna come with daddy to see uncle?" Sasuke asked Koichi gently.

Koichi smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "I'll take him with me. You focus on your work, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto smiled and helped Sasuke and Koichi to get ready. "Don't upset daddy, okay baby?"

Koichi nodded, giving Naruto a kiss.

"Say bye-bye to mommy," Sasuke said as he waved his hand at Naruto who was waving back at them.

"Bye-bye mommy," Koichi kissed his palm and waved at Naruto.

Naruto smiled after his boys, and went to his desk to finish a case, so he could eat a quick lunch, and then turn back to his work. He was focused on the papers in front of him when he heard footsteps.

He looked up with a smile. "Did you-"

His smiled dropped as he saw who was standing in front of his desk.

"Hello," Sakura greeted with a cold voice.

"Welcome," Naruto gave the woman a tight smile. "How can I help you?"

"I…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke's closed door. "I wanted to talk."

"I'm afraid you can't at the moment. Uchiha-san has left the company for lunch, and I doubt he will be back soon," Naruto said professionally. It didn't matter who Sakura was. This was Naruto's job.

"It's fine," Sakura said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Then please have a seat."

Nodding, Sakura sat down in front of Naruto's desk and looked around.

Naruto sighed softly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke and you… Are you two really married?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Sasuke's lying about this?"

"Maybe… So?" Sakura pressed on.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, we are married for real, happy?"

"How old are you? You look young," Sakura asked this time.

"I'm twenty-one," Naruto answered. "May I ask the reason of this questioning, Haruno-san?"

Sakura ignored Naruto's question. "Aren't you too young to get married and have a kid?"

"Maybe," Naruto nodded. "But there is nothing I regret, or would have changed if I had a chance."

Sakura gave Naruto a long look, and then she sighed. "I'm sorry for you."

Naruto blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He did the same thing to both of us," Sakura said softly, playing with her fingers.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to say, Haruno-san," Naruto said, trying keep his calm.

"He…" Sakura rubbed her eyes and Naruto frowned. Was she crying? "He told me he loved me so much, that I was the only one for him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

Naruto winced, not liking where this conversation was going.

"He said the same things to you?" Sakura asked Naruto with her teary eyes.

"Uhmm, not exactly," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura raised her thin eyebrows. "Then what?"

Naruto shrugged. "He said he wants to marry, and in four days we were married."

Sakura frowned. "Th-That's… That's still bad. He took advantage of your young age and then got you pregnant!"

"Could you please stop badmouthing about _my _husband?" Naruto scoffed. "Yes, we have some issues, but I trust him, okay? And he didn't take advantage of me or anything. I'm so happy to have my baby, everything happened with my consent."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I'm going to sue Sasuke."

"For what?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"He took advantage of me and my position, and emotionally abused me," Sakura said coldly.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. "I'm… I'm sure it's not like that, if you just calm down and reconsider, it would be better for everyone."

"No," Sakura stared at Naruto with her hateful gaze. "Sasuke deserves the worst."

"Uhmm," Naruto didn't know what to say. "We're all humans, Haruno-san and we make mistakes. I'm sure Sasuke didn't do anything on purpose to hurt you."

"He got me pregnant," Sakura hissed.

Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

**Some you guys have seen this coming! But worry not, things will develop different than you think. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave me a word to tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews! It's my first time getting this many reviews for a story of mine, and it feels good! Now, please enjoy this part!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Naruto looked at Sakura oddly.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura repeated.

Naruto gulped, feeling like he was about to faint. "Y-You are pregnant, with Sasuke's child?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"How far are you?" Naruto asked lowly.

"Uhmm…" Sakura thought for a while. "Two months. Yeah, two months."

Naruto frowned. She wasn't sure how far was she? Naruto had counted days to finally see his baby. But two months… Would Sasuke really be with another when he was trying to rebuild their relationship so desperately?

"It's such a miracle, right? You can feel it moving inside of you," Naruto lied easily. Mothers couldn't feel their babies moving until four months.

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "She's moving without stopping."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to have a girl?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled again. "Sasuke has always wanted a daughter."

Naruto sighed. Did she really think Naruto would buy her cheap lies? Still, Naruto decided not to tell her that, and kept playing her game.

"Congratulations," Naruto said coldly. "But why you're telling me this?"

"I…" Sakura was surprised with Naruto's calmness. She was expecting a big reaction but Naruto proved her wrong. "I want you to divorce Sasuke."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"Because Sasuke needs to take responsibility for what he did," Sakura hissed. "I can't let him belong to you only."

"But if you're only thinking of your baby's future what would you gain from our divorce?" Naruto asked, he was getting irritated with all of this stupidity.

"I won't let you push my baby away from Sasuke," Sakura said with a frown. "I'll sue you, too."

Naruto blinked a few times. "For what?"

"I'll demand a DNA test for the boy and Sasuke," Sasuke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"B-But," Naruto was surprised with that. "Why? Sasuke and I are married, and Koichi's Sasuke's son."

"And why should I believe you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You appeared out of nowhere with a child. You got Sasuke's attention. You got a job thanks to him. You got a fund for your brat. You got respect, all because of a child that no one knows who the father is of."

"Enough!" Naruto nearly shouted. He breathed deeply to calm down. Vaguely, he heard his phone vibrating, but he ignored it. "Don't ever confuse me with yourself," Naruto hissed. "I married Sasuke, he became my husband and the father of my baby. Women like you can't know what faith is."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Careful with your words there."

"I am careful," Naruto clenched his teeth. "You are the one who cheats on Sasuke constantly. I'm just curious, how do you that that baby of yours is Sasuke's?"

Sakura frowned. "You had it coming… I'll also sue you for talking false about me and the amount of redress I'll demand won't be paid easily."

Naruto gulped. What now? His phone vibrated, and Naruto ignored it once again. "So you're suing us in three different cases?"

Sakura smirked disturbingly. "I also talked to Mikoto dear-"

Naruto shivered involuntarily.

"-she also wants a DNA test, and wants you to sign a contract to abandon your and your brat's rights on the Uchiha family's inheritance," Sakura ended her words, obviously pleased with the shock she caused Naruto.

Naruto breathed shallowly. What did he do? What did he do to deserve such treatment form the people he barely knew? Was he guilty for falling in love? Why was Naruto dealing with all of this hatred? All he was concerned about was his baby, and all he wanted was happiness for his baby and a drop of love for himself… Was he asking too much?

Naruto's phone vibrated once again and he answered it this time.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke breathed. "_I've been trying to reach you_."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "What is it?"

"_Koichi_," Sasuke paused for a moment. "_He fainted, and wouldn't wake up. We took him to the nearest_ _hospital. He's resting now and asking for you._"

"W-What?" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Sasuke y-you're not lying right? Is he alright?"

"_Yes love, he's fine now_," Sasuke answered. "_He just wants to see you_."

"W-Which hospital?" Naruto asked, tears dripping from his eyes as he wore his coat quickly.

"_I talked to one the chauffers of the company_," Sasuke replied. "_He's waiting you at the main door, he'll_ _bring you here_."

"Okay," Naruto shut the phone off and wiped away his teas quickly. He turned to take his bag and then noticed Sakura who was watching him with a frown. "Do whatever you want," Naruto said and then left running.

As Sasuke said, Naruto found a car waiting for him and he was quick to get in with the driver's help. All through the way to the hospital, Naruto couldn't help his silent tears. What was happening? Why things were getting even more complicated? What kind of a mother Naruto was? Sasuke had to call him three times to reach him. He had to call Naruto three times to inform him about their baby's situation. Such a thing had never happened before. Was Naruto getting ignorant towards his son? Was he depending on Sasuke too much that he was forgetting that his son was his first priority? Everything was developing out of Naruto's control, and things were distracting him, causing him to pay attention to things that wasn't his son.

"We're here, Uchiha-sama," The chauffer announced as he stopped in front of a hospital.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled and then run into the hospital. He called Sasuke to learn where they were and then run to the second floor. He found the room and entered inside.

Koichi was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. The TV on the wall was on and Koichi had the remote, changing the channels without stopping. Sasuke was sitting beside Koichi while Itachi occupied the seat. They both had sour expressions on their faces.

"Mommy!" Koichi cried happily as he saw Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto smiled at his son as he walked to him and took him in his arms. "What's wrong with him?"

Sasuke sighed, then shrugged. "Fatigued."

Naruto nodded slowly as he dropped a kiss on his baby's head. "I'm sorry nii-san, we're causing you trouble too."

"No such thing," Itachi shook his head. "I just wish that our little one will get better soon."

Naruto nodded as he rocked his baby slowly.

"Mommy nunu," Koichi spoke, trying to reach under Naruto's clothes.

Itachi stood up. "I'll be leaving now. I was planning to pay a visit to the company."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke accompanied Itachi to the door. When he was back, he locked the door and sat beside Naruto who was feeding their baby.

"I…" Sasuke whispered, not wanting to disturb their slowly falling asleep son. "I was so scared."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"He just fainted out of nowhere," Sasuke run a hand through his hair. "He wouldn't respond to me… I was scared out of my mind."

"It's okay now," Naruto whispered and caressed Sasuke's hair as his husband leaned his head against his chest. "Y-You are our father, it's time to be strong, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's cheek lingeringly. "Let's take him home."

Naruto nodded and gave the sleeping Koichi to Sasuke before adjusting his clothing. After paying to the hospital, they left with Sasuke's car. The ride to home was silent and Sasuke carried Koichi into home as he held Naruto against his side.

They were silent as they entered Naruto's room. Sasuke placed Koichi in the middle of the bed and watched as Naruto changed his clothing and curled up beside their son. Naruto caressed Koichi's face with his fingertips for a while and then tears started leaving his eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything, and just let Naruto cry, knowing that it would relax him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out after all.

"Yes, love?" Sasuke moved to sit beside Naruto and caressed his hair, encouraging him to talk.

"A-Am I a bad m-mother?" Naruto asked, never tearing his gaze away from Koichi.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly. "You are the best mother I have ever seen in my entire life," Sasuke said, his hand never stopping the soothing movement in Naruto's hair. "Our son worships you, he loves you beyond anything. You do anything to make sure he's okay, he's happy, he's loved... You spend yourself for him. I can see it clearly. You are the best mother out there Naruto, never doubt it."

Leaning down, Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek lingeringly.

Sniffling, Naruto nodded. "I'm tired."

"Sleep," Sasuke whispered. "I'll watch over you two."

Naruto nodded again and closed his eyes, willing to forget about everything that troubled his mind.

* * *

The next day Koichi wasn't feeling so good and this time, Naruto also felt as bad as Koichi did. He felt like he was drained of his life force.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he put a hand against Naruto's forehead, checking if he had a fever.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke and bit his lips. He decided not to tell him about Sakura. He was already on the edge, Naruto didn't want him to deal with more than he could take.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, just…" He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Just a few more days," Sasuke said, hugging Naruto tightly. "And then our son will get better."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder. He thought that Naruto's sour mode was because of Koichi, partially it was, and Naruto said nothing to make him think otherwise.

"Let's have breakfast," Sasuke broke apart and Naruto nodded.

Naruto picked Koichi up and with Sasuke's help, they wrapped his light body against Naruto's chest. He was mostly sleeping nowadays, and when he didn't, he wasn't exactly conscious, so it would be good for him to be close to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't eat anything at the breakfast table. Mikoto was sitting across from him, looking at Naruto with her calculating gaze. Naruto sighed as he looked down. People couldn't change overnight. This was how Mikoto was. She was like this years ago. She was like this when she was a child, as Kushina had told Naruto once. It would be stupid for Naruto to expect anything from her. Still, Naruto decided not to tell Sasuke about the DNA test she demanded. He already disliked Mikoto to an extent, Naruto didn't want him to hate and cut ties with her because of Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright my son?" Fugaku called out gently.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and nodded at Fugaku with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yes father, I'm just tired."

Fugaku sighed softly. "You are not eating enough, Naruto. I'm afraid you're going to get sick."

Sasuke nodded quickly. He wasn't sure how many times he had to remind Naruto of the meals.

"I'm fine, really," Naruto smiled at the Uchiha men.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's get going."

Naruto nodded and stood up, saying goodbye to the remaining family members, Naruto and Sasuke left along with Itachi. He got bored at home and at company, he could compare how the things were going between their international branches.

Naruto sighed softly as he sat down behind his desk. He started his computer and checked his agenda and then the works he couldn't complete yesterday. Sighing yet again, Naruto caressed his baby's back. The only thing that was initiating Koichi's presence was his warm breathing against Naruto's neck.

"Baby," Naruto called out gently. "Are you sleeping?"

Koichi stirred and moaned something then stilled again.

Naruto gulped hardly and wrapped his arms around his baby tightly. Koichi had lost too much weight in the last weeks. He looked so fragile. He was way smaller than the other children at his age. He didn't possess the energy to stay awake anymore.

Breathing shallowly, Naruto wiped away a tear and grabbed his phone. He dialed Kakashi's number quickly and rubbed his baby's back as he waited for Kakashi to answer.

"_Yes?_" Naruto heard Kakashi's lazy voice after a while.

"Sensei," Naruto breathed. "Do you have some time for us today?"

"_Hmmm_," Naruto heard some ruffling noises. "_Can you come in the afternoon?"_

"Yes, sensei," Naruto answered. "It's fine."

"_Good, I wanted to talk to you about something,_" Kakashi said.

"Okay sensei, I will be there," Naruto said and ended the call.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started working without disturbing his baby. He worked till noon and when he was thinking of going to lunch, a delivery boy stepped into his room.

The boy checked the envelopes he was holding and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uchiha?"

"Yes, it's me," Naruto said, wondering who would send him letters.

"Can I see an identity card?" The boy asked.

"Sure," Naruto took his identity card from his bag and showed it to the boy. After signing the boy's delivery list, Naruto got the envelopes, and opened it curiously.

His eyes widened as he realized what it was. Plaintiff, Sakura Haruno. Defendant, Naruto Uchiha. Naruto opened the other envelope. Plaintiff, Mikoto Uchiha. Defendant, Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto's hands were shaking when he read everything that was written in the letters. Sakura hadn't lost any time with her threats. Why she was doing this? Naruto doubted it was love for Sasuke. She was obsessed with him for some reason. And Mikoto? She was suing Naruto without letting her son and husband know of anything. If Sasuke or Fugaku learned about this, it wouldn't be good. Naruto felt like the Uchiha family would fall apart. Was it Naruto's fault? Was he causing needless discomfort between the family members?

What Naruto was going to do? Courts, lawyers, contracts… How Naruto was going to deal with all of these?

Naruto was rather startled when Sasuke opened his door. Quickly, he stuffed the envelopes in his drawer. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's haste but didn't comment on it.

"Naruto, let's eat something," Sasuke said as he approached his family.

"Y-Yes," Naruto cleared his throat as he nodded.

"Is Koi sleeping?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down to look at their son.

"Probably," Naruto nodded.

Sasuke kissed Koichi's cheek and then kissed Naruto's forehead softly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, then shook his head slowly. "No, nothing."

Sasuke didn't look convinced but nodded nevertheless. "Itachi and I will go to control our suppliers after the lunch."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and held Sasuke's hand as it was offered.

"You can go home if you want," Sasuke suggested as they walked to the dining hall.

"Actually, I'll go to the hospital to talk about Koichi's condition," Naruto said.

"Then I'll come with you," Sasuke said quickly.

"No," Naruto flashed a smile at his husband. "It's nothing important, I'll go home afterwards."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "Call me for anything and yesterday's chauffer has been informed to serve you only. He'll take you whenever you want."

"Thank you," Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand as they entered the hall.

Itachi joined them with lunch and soon, they were parting their ways. It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the hospital with a car and as promised, Naruto found Kakashi waiting for them.

"Hello, sensei," Naruto greeted the doctor.

"Welcome," Kakashi smiled. "How are we today?"

"Not so good sensei," Naruto said and rubbed his slumbering baby's back.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Koichi fainted yesterday when he was out with his uncle and father," Naruto explained. "They had to take him to a hospital. And you see, he's always sleeping and when he's not, he has no energy to do anything."

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about Naruto. Koichi's experiencing the last stage of his illness. Both cancer and the treatment affecting him full force. What I want to say is that… it's time for Koichi to be hospitalized."

Naruto's eyes widened and as held his baby tightly. "S-Sensei, no… Koi h-hates the hospital. And we are looking after him carefully."

"I know, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "But at this point, anything can happen. It's best for him to be here, where we can always keep an eye on him, monitor him and help him when he needs."

Naruto gulped, hardly pushing back his tears. "C-Can I stay with him here?"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded. "He needs you."

Naruto sniffled and nodded. "Is it o-okay if I bring him t-tomorrow?"

"Yes, whenever you are ready," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "When we are going to learn the results of the tests?"

"A few more days," Kakashi said. "I'll call you the moment I learn the results."

"Okay sensei," Naruto sighed softly. "We should get going."

Kakashi nodded. "Be strong Naruto, we are about to see the end of this disease."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded and left slowly.

It had come to this. His baby had to live in the hospital for an unlimited amount of time. Was he going to be alright for real?

* * *

"Hello," Mikoto greeted her sons cheerfully as they came home in the evening.

"Good evening, mother," Itachi smiled at his mother gently and Sasuke only nodded as he took off his coat.

Sasuke walked into the living room but couldn't see his family around. "Where is Naruto?"

Mikoto sighed as she shrugged. "He came earlier and went to his room without talking to anyone," Mikoto said and then added, "Such a rude person."

Sasuke frowned. "I remember warning you about talking bad about him, right mother?"

"Sasuke," Itachi stepped in. "Go see your family."

Sasuke scowled and then left the room quickly.

Itachi sighed as he sat down on the cream colored couch. "Mother, why do you dislike Naruto-kun? He's such a nice person. He's always polite and respectful and most important of all, he's the mother of our little prince. I think he deserves more than how you treat him with."

Mikoto shook her head. "You weren't there, okay? He did anything to seduce Sasuke and I saved my son from him. But now, he came back with an unknown kid, confusing Sasuke again."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I think mother, you need to realize one thing; Sasuke's not a child. He's thirty-one years old. He could be considered old by some people. You may like it or not, but Sasuke's in love with his spouse. Years before, he was and now, he still is. I'm just surprised that you can't see how you're hurting Sasuke with your behavior."

Mikoto frowned, not liking how Itachi was opposing to her.

"Sasuke's going through such a hard time," Itachi kept on. "He needs all the support he can get, and if you're not helping him, then please don't stand in his way."

Mikoto clenched her teeth. "You don't understand Itachi."

"No mother, I do," Itachi replied coldly. "Such a pity that you are so blinded," Sighing, Itachi stood up and walked out of the room slowly. "I won't be eating dinner."

* * *

Sasuke walked to Naruto's, or rather their bedroom quickly. Ever since they had made peace, Sasuke had never used his own room. He slept with his family every night.

Sasuke entered the dimly lighted room and saw Koichi sleeping in the middle of the bed. He sat down beside him and stroked his son's hairless head. Sighing softly, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Koichi's button nose.

Sasuke was alarmed as he heard coughs coming from the bathroom. He stood up quickly, and pushed the door open. He gasped as he saw Naruto bent over the toilet, throwing up. Sasuke kneeled down behind his wife and wrapped his arms around his fragile body.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then stood up with Sasuke's help. He washed his face and Sasuke helped him to the bed where Sasuke held Naruto against his chest as Naruto tried to take his breathing under control.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke whispered after a while, his fingers tangled in Naruto's hair, massaging his scalp.

Naruto could only nod, he wasn't sure if he could speak.

Sasuke let out a deep breath and then dropped a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Lie down a little."

Naruto nodded and laid on the bed, facing their son. He felt Sasuke spooning him up, and snuggled closer to his husband as much as he could.

"Everything's going to be fine," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded, but he wasn't sure if anything was going to change for the better.

* * *

The next day at work was as usual as the day before. Koichi was wrapped against Naruto's chest again while Naruto worked, and Naruto was planning to talk to Sasuke about Koichi's hospitalization after work. In the evening, they would take him to the hospital together.

"Naruto Uchiha?" Naruto looked up from his work when he saw a delivery boy looking at him.

"Yes?" Naruto blinked.

"I have a delivery for you," He handed Naruto an envelope. "Please sign here."

Naruto did as he was told and took the paper from the boy. With shaking hands, he opened it and wasn't surprised to see what it was. Plaintiff, Sakura Haruno. Defendant, Sasuke Uchiha. She really had sued Sasuke, too?

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he run his hands through his hair. What she was trying to do? It made no sense to sue people with things that were actually ingisificant to her. Naruto was going to go crazy. He wanted to talk to Sasuke about this, but he already had too much stuff to focus on, he didn't want Sasuke get bothered by this, too.

Naruto straightened as Shikamaru walked into his room.

"Hello, Naruto," He nodded at Naruto. He was carrying a few magazines under an arm.

"Hello, Nara-san," Naruto smiled at the manager.

"Is Sasuke inside?" He pointed Sasuke's door.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and stood up. He knocked Sasuke's door once and pushed it open. Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto and Naruto returned it with a soft one of his own. "Nara-san's here to see you."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto opened the door wider for Shikamaru walk in.

"Naruto, you should see these as well," Shikamaru said as he put the magazines on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grabbed the first magazine he saw. He frowned dangerously as he saw the front page.

"What's the meaning of this?" He hissed.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's side and his eyes widened as he saw what his husband was looking at. On the cover was Sasuke and a long speculation about his private life. There were photos of Sakura following, showing her the perfect woman as she is, and stating that she was heartbroken because there was an unwanted third person between the perfect couple. And another speculation was that, this unknown person had gotten themselves pregnant and was demanding money from Sasuke to keep silent.

Sasuke went through all of the magazines and they all had the similar news. Sasuke looked up when he heard a sob.

Naruto was holding their baby tightly, but seemed like he didn't have energy to stand anymore. Sasuke shot up, and held Naruto before he could collapse and placed him in his chair.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, massaging Naruto's temples. "Calm down baby."

"A-Am I a bad person?" Naruto asked as he looked up to Sasuke with his blurry azure eyes. "Why e-everybody hates me?"

"No, what are you talking about," Sasuke took Naruto in his arms. He waved a hand at Shikamaru who nodded and left. "Breath slowly now…"

Things were adding onto the other, causing Naruto to get insecure about himself. Sasuke knew it, he could see it. He was feeling the same things time to time but Naruto's were far stronger than Sasuke's. He had dealt with Sasuke's absence, his parents' death, Koichi's birth, loneness, Koichi's illness, the hard living conditions, finding Sasuke again, trying to forgive him and become a family again, Mikoto and Sakura making him feel like an intruder, Koichi's illness entering the last stage, everything… everything was bringing Naruto down. He was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Look at me, my love," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I know everything looks so dark and hard now, but I promise that there will be a day, a day that we won't remember any of these things. You, me and our son will leave everything behind, and live a life that belongs to us. Just believe it, okay? Be strong, just a little more…"

Naruto was silent. He felt numb. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore. He didn't want anything. All he wanted was his baby's wellbeing, nothing else.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheeks and kissed his lips softly. "I'll send you home to rest now, okay?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. With Sasuke's help, they unwrapped Koichi from his chest. Naruto wore his coat and scarf as Sasuke held their son close, kissing his thin cheeks, nuzzling the soft skin he found there. Without disturbing their son, they wrapped him with his blanket. Sasuke escorted Naruto to his car, helped him to settle down and told the driver to take Naruto to the Uchiha house directly.

"Try to get some sleep, and don't think of anything, okay?" Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's soft lips.

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Your husband will handle everything. Don't you worry," Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple, then leaning down, he kissed Koichi's forehead. "Don't forget to call me for anything."

"Sasuke," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping him from closing the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, ready to listen whatever he wanted to say.

Naruto considered telling Sasuke everything that bothered him, but he wasn't sure how to voice them, so he shook his head. "N-Nothing."

Sasuke searched Naruto's face for some time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. Leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's flawless cheek. "Don't be late tonight, okay?" Naruto didn't want to be alone with Mikoto.

"Okay, baby," Sasuke inhaled the sweet aroma of Naruto's hair. "I'll come as soon as I take care of a few things."

Naruto nodded and waved at Sasuke as his husband closed the door and the car moved.

Sasuke looked after the car till it left his eyeshot. Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke walked back into the company. There was something bothering Naruto, Sasuke knew it. It wasn't about just Koichi, Sasuke was sure of that. Naruto was weary, restless, somehow scared of something which Sasuke wasn't sure of the reason.

Sasuke nodded at his employees and entered Naruto's room. He smiled softy as he saw a toy of Koichi's forgotten over Naruto's desk. He moved to take it and that's when he saw the open envelope next to it. Sasuke took the envelope and frowned as he saw the stamps and the yellowish color of the paper inside. It was obviously something official.

Sasuke took out the paper and read every single line with growing disbelief and hatred. The bitch… How dare she sue Sasuke of something he had never done? But the strange thing was, why she had sent this notification to Naruto instead of Sasuke? A thought crossed Sasuke's mind, and he opened the top drawer of Naruto's desk. There, he found more envelopes. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto was sued by Sakura and Mikoto. Sasuke's own mother had demanded a DNA test from Naruto and wanted Naruto to forgo all of his rights as Sasuke's spouse.

With a growl, Sasuke ripped the papers into shreds and walked to his own room. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sakura's number, but she didn't answer. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he run his hands through his hair. Everybody, everybody who hurt Naruto and wronged Sasuke was going to pay. And Sasuke wasn't sure if he was going to follow the legal path or not.

* * *

"Mommy?" Koichi woke up from his slumber when Naruto put his baby on the bed.

"Yes, my love?" Naruto smiled at his baby gently, feeling like it had been so long since the last time he saw the ocean blue eyes of his son.

"Nunu," Koichi demanded wearily.

Naruto smiled happily. Koichi didn't eat anything at all nowadays. "Yes baby," Naruto took his son in his arms and lifted his clothing, allowing Koichi to take a nipple in his mouth.

Koichi closed his eyes and sucked lazily. But after a while, he opened his eyes and let Naruto's nipple go with a whine. "Nunu!"

Naruto blinked. "Here it is baby, take it," Naruto guided Koichi to his nipple again.

Koichi was silent for a few moments as he suckled but he was quicker to let go of Naruto this time. "Mommy no nunu!"

Naruto frowned and touched his nipple. With two fingers, he squeezed the pink nipple. A drop of white liquid came out, but nothing more. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he tried again. This time, he couldn't get anything. With shaking fingers, he squeezed his other nipple, but the result was the same.

What was wrong? How could Naruto be dry?

Koichi whined, and started tearing up. "Nunu…"

Naruto bit his lips. He knew that his son was hungry. "M-Mommy will give it to you, okay? Just a second."

Naruto grabbed his phone and dialed Iruka's number quickly. He waited for a while, and talked right away as his call was answered,

"Sensei, I need your help."

"_Calm down Naruto_," Iruka said quickly. "_What is it?_"

"I-I…" Naruto tried to find the right words. "Sensei, I can't feed my baby, my milk's g-gone. I'm dry."

There was a brief silence at the other end. "_What do you mean you are dry, Naruto? You're feeding Koichi regularly, it's not natural to dry up suddenly_."

"I-I don't know," Naruto felt like crying, seeing Koichi squirm on the bed helplessly.

"_Naruto, this may be a stupid question in your condition, but are you upset or stressed out?_" Iruka questioned. "_You never had had a problem like this before. Is there something bothering you that it's affecting your body?"_

Naruto started crying softly as he thought of everything that happened in the last days. "I-I think so."

"_Is there a way for you to avoid that situation?_" Iruka asked softly.

Could Naruto avoid people's hatred? "I don't th-think so. What I'm g-going to do, sensei? M-My baby's hungry a-and he can't e-eat anything anymore, j-just my milk."

"_Naruto, I want you to come to me, okay?_" Iruka spoke hurriedly. "_I'll give you a hormone shot. It'll ruin_ _your body balance, but you will be able to produce milk again, okay?"_

"Yes," Naruto gasped happily. He didn't care what happened to his body. He only wanted his son to be well. "I'm on my way there."

"_I'm waiting_." The line went dead.

Koichi started crying loudly, his stomach rumbling. Naruto sniffled and picked up his son.

"Don't cry baby," Naruto hurried to the kitchen. "Mommy's going to give you some milk now."

Quickly, Naruto got milk from the fridge and heated it. Putting it in a baby bottle, he handed it to his son's eager hands. Naruto was quick to get to his car, and ask the driver to take him to the hospital.

Koichi didn't like this milk as much as Naruto's, so, occasionally, he handed the bottle to Naruto, wanting Naruto's milk. Patiently, Naruto gave it back to him and explained his baby that he was unable to give him his own milk at the moment, but Koichi would get it for sure.

Naruto's phone ringed after a while, and Naruto answered quickly. "Yes?"

"_Hello,_" A thin voice spoke.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You… How did you find my number?"

Sakura giggled. "_Please, it's such an easy task. So, how are you? Got everything I've sent?"_

Because of this woman, Naruto had ignored his baby. Because of this woman, Naruto couldn't feed his baby. "What do you want? Why you are doing this?"

"_You know why_," Sakura said strictly and then added naturally, "_I just called to tell you that I can withdraw the cases, reconsider suing you and leave you and your son alone_."

"R-Really?" Naruto smiled happily. All he wanted was to be left alone, nothing more. He just wanted to have his full attention on his baby, nothing else.

"_Yes,_" Sakura spoke pleasantly. "_But of course, there is something you have to give me in exchange_."

Naruto's smile dropped. "What do you want?"

"_Only a signature_," Sakura said lightly. "_I have already prepared your case, so you just sign it, and I'll take care of the rest."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"_Your divorce with Sasuke of course!"_ Sakura answered cheerfully. "_Leave Sasuke, and I'll leave you alone. Don't, and I'll cause you a headache. I won't stop till I get what I want, and I mean to use every way possible."_

"You are the one who prepared those fake news," Naruto said slowly, scared with Sakura's mindset. "How?"

"_So easy_," Sakura giggled. "_I'm the most famous lawyer of this country, I have everything under my hand. I got your court appointed to the next day, cool right?_"

"You want me to divorce Sasuke in two days?" Naruto asked unbelievingly.

"_Yes. If not, there will be news with your son who has AIDS_," Sakura sighed dramatically. "_Poor child…"_

"My son doesn't have AIDS, he's just a baby!" Naruto cried.

"_No, I heard that it's genetic, and passed down to him by his mother who likes to get intimate in exchange of money,_" Sakura said slowly.

"Y-You can't do this," Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"_I'm not doing anything, it's your choice,_" Sakura said and then sighed dramatically. "_I can't imagine what's going to happen to Sasuke-kun's career once this scandal has been heard. I doubt anybody would want to do business with Uchiha Corps again."_

Naruto breathed shakily. His marriage in exchange of his baby, peace, his dignity and the honor Uchiha family.

"Okay," Naruto whispered brokenly. "I'll do it."

* * *

**So, next chapter will be the last one. (I think) But there will be an epilogue after that. So we have left two more chaps. Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to drop a review. I love learning what you think. Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Here I am with the new chapter! I hope you will like it, and if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun and if we start getting demanding, it won't be nice anymore. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto hissed, then rubbed the spot that was pierced by a needle just a moment ago.

"This should help you," Iruka said as he disposed of the used needle.

After talking to Naruto, Iruka had taken advice from his fellow doctor who was specialized in breastfeeding. They both had agreed that any form of hormone therapy would take long to be effective and it wouldn't be able to help Naruto who was simply suffering from stress caused temporary breast milk dry up. Iruka had explained Naruto's situation, and again, they had both agreed to use the smallest amount of a harmless painkiller on Naruto. That way, they hoped to help him to repress the stress. Thinking that he had gotten medication would probably cure his problem, which was only psychological.

"Thank you sensei," Naruto rolled down his sleeve.

"I want you to drink lots of water, okay?" Iruka asked as he sat down beside Naruto.

"I'll," Naruto nodded quickly.

"I'll give you a few vitamins," Iruka kept on. "And even if you don't have milk at the moment, I still want you to nurse Koichi. This is a natural process. Your body needs to know that the milk is needed, so it's going to start producing it. No caffeine, okay?"

"Okay, sensei," Naruto smiled at the doctor who was always ready to help him. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing Naruto," Iruka smiled back and then gasped. "Fenugreek!"

Naruto blinked. "What's fenugreek?"

"It's a herb," Iruka explained. "It helps lactation greatly, it's been used since forever. Other patients has confirmed that the herb has taken effect just in a day."

Naruto gasped happily. "Where can I find it?"

"They sell the pills in every pharmacy," Iruka replied with a smile.

"I'll get it immediately," Naruto said as he stood up. "But first, I should see Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka nodded. "He's already prepared Koichi's room."

Naruto nodded sadly.

"Don't be upset," Iruka hugged Naruto. "Koichi's going to get well, I can feel it."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded, picking up Koichi's sleeping form, he smiled at the doctor. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Iruka waved after them.

Naruto went to Kakashi's room directly, and found the lazy doctor reading a book, his legs resting over his desk.

"Hello sensei," Naruto greeted the doctor.

"Hello," Kakashi straightened. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Circumstances," Naruto shrugged.

"Right," Kakashi stood up. "Let's take him to his room."

Naruto nodded and followed after Kakashi to the room that was chosen for Koichi. It was simple looking. There was a bed, a small sofa and a bathroom.

Naruto laid his baby on the bed gently. His eyes were red but he refused to cry. He had promised himself. He was going to be strong for his baby.

"Sensei, he's hungry," Naruto said softly. "He hasn't been eating anything solid for some time now."

Kakashi gave a nod. "I'm going to give him a serum. It'll be easier for him."

"Okay," Naruto whispered. "I have to go home and bring his clothes and maybe a few toys."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "You go. I'll be here, I need to examine him and run a few tests."

"Okay sensei," Naruto kissed Koichi's forehead gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kakashi hummed and Naruto left quickly. Before going to the car, he walked to the nearest pharmacy.

"Welcome," A middle aged woman greeted Naruto with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. "I need fenugreek pills."

"Oh," The woman nodded. "Give me a second." She walked to the back of the store, looking for the medicine.

Naruto looked around for a while. Every wall was covered with shelves which were full off different medicines. Naruto gazed at the glass counter that separated the customers from the medicine section. It also held different kind of pills, though none of them needed a doctor's approval to be bought. Naruto's eyes caught a glass box which was full off morning after pills. He stared at the small boxes for a while and was startled when the woman came back.

"Here it is," She smiled. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine," Naruto smiled gently and approached the counter. Taking a deep breath, Naruto took a box of morning after pills and handed it to the woman.

"Anything else?" She asked as she put the boxes in a small, plastic bag.

"No, that's all," Naruto took the bag and after paying, he went to the car.

The ride to home was silent and Naruto thanked to the driver once they reached the Uchiha house. Naruto walked inside slowly. As he took off his coat, he heard cheerful laughters coming from the living room. Naruto walked inside silently, he wasn't planning to disturb anyone, he was going to get whatever his Koi needed and leave immediately.

When he was passing by the room, he stopped and looked at the owners of the voices. Mikoto and Sakura were having tea while they chatted pleasantly. Sakura was first to notice Naruto.

"Oh," She smiled, eyes sparkling. "I didn't want to tire you out and brought the case myself."

Naruto nodded slowly. Such a fake person. But even if she wanted, she wouldn't be able to hurt Naruto. Not anymore. Naruto knew what he needed to do. He had to take himself and his son out of this mess. He needed his son away from here, away from anyone that could hurt him.

"Here," She walked to Naruto and showed her where he needed to sign. "You should be quick, because it took all of my connections to get a date for tomorrow and I need to take this to the court immediately."

Naruto nodded again. He gazed at Mikoto but she wasn't looking at him. Naruto realized that her hand was shaking as she held her cup.

"You will withdraw the other cases if I sign this, correct?" Naruto asked as looked back at Sakura.

"Exactly," Sakura smiled.

"And what this case contains? For example, I won't give my son to any other, even if it's his own father," Naruto said coldly.

"Worry not, your son will stay with you. The court doesn't part children at his age from their mothers," Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "I thought we could get you child support. Sasuke-kun can pay for it."

"I don't want anything," Naruto frowned. "Only my baby."

"Taken care of," Sakura said as handed the case to Naruto. "If you please."

Gulping, Naruto nodded. He looked around for a pen and Sakura was quick to hand Naruto her own. Naruto gazed at the paper, the paper that would legally separate him and Sasuke. His heart hurt but his mind told him it was for the best.

"Mikoto-san," Naruto looked at his mother-in-law just before signing the case. He had a sincere smile on his face and Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw it. "I'm not upset with you over this. Even if I don't approve of it, I understand why you are doing this as another mother. You think Sasuke will be better off without me, and who knows maybe he will. But I understand you, I really do. I'm thinking that I would do anything for my son if I thought it was for his wellbeing. I just want to say that, Sasuke cannot understand your motives," Naruto talked without tearing his gaze from Mikoto who listened to Naruto with growing uneasiness. "He will be really angry with you if he learns about this, so please don't tell him anything, okay? I hid the notifications I got and if Haruno-san withdraws the cases, I think we can get out of this without causing an argument between you and Sasuke."

Mikoto's eyes widened. Naruto was trying to protect her against Sasuke? But… Mikoto had thought Naruto would be angry with her. She had thought he would tell Fugaku and Sasuke about this, but he didn't. Even if Mikoto tried to hurt him, even if she was mean to him from the start, he didn't care. He still tried to understand Mikoto.

Gulping, Mikoto nodded as she looked down.

Naruto nodded. Taking the pen from Sakura, he signed the paper with a shaky hand.

"What's happening here?"

Both Naruto and Sakura were startled with the sudden voice. They turned to see Sasuke at the door frame, looking at them with a frown.

Naruto looked away, not wanting to meet Sasuke's gaze and it was Sakura who ruined the silence,

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun," She smiled at the furious man. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed. "What was that document that you made Naruto sign?"

"Oh, this," Sakura showed the purple colored case she was holding. "Your divorce papers."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sasuke asked darkly.

Sakura took a step backwards.

"I've seen those notifications you sent Naruto," Sasuke looked at Mikoto sharply. "A bunch of nonsense. Do you think I'm afraid of your little threats?" Sasuke approached Sakura who was walking backwards. She stopped as she felt the wall behind her. "You are going to rip that case. You are going to withdraw those stupid cases."

Sakura gulped. She hadn't expected such a response. Sasuke looked like he was ready to murder someone. She looked at Mikoto, hoping to get some support, but for some reason, Mikoto's eyes were cloudy and she was looking at Naruto then to Sasuke and then to Naruto again.

Clearing her throat, Sakura straightened. "All the cases will be withdrawn, except this."

Sasuke looked at the case which held the legal documentation of his marriage. "And why the fuck not?"

"Because," Sakura tilted her face. "I'm pregnant, that's why."

Sasuke was silent for a while, as if trying to understand what she said. "So?"

"_So?_" Sakura repeated unbelievingly. "So, you have to take responsibility!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that child is mine, if you are pregnant that is."

"I am!" Sakura cried. "You accepted the kid he brought out of nowhere without a question."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was watching the scene with sad eyes. "Naruto's my spouse. He never lies. He's faithful to me. I believe anything he says. Besides, it's fucking obvious that Koichi's mine. I feel it right here," Sasuke put a hand over his heart.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I don't care! You're going to divorce him and become my child's father!"

Sakura yelped as Sasuke punched the wall right beside her face and then grabbed her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried and run to his husband, prying him away from the panting woman hardly. "What are you doing? It's not like you!"

"Can't you see what is she trying to do?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto and then with a sudden decision, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the house.

Naruto watched after them for a second and then went upstairs to his room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried, struggling to break free of Sasuke's iron grip. "Let go!"

"Shut up bitch," Sasuke hissed as he threw her in his car. "You are pregnant, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Sakura stuttered, hastily fastening her seatbelt as Sasuke started driving fastly.

"Good," Sasuke nodded. "Then I'm taking you to a hospital. Let's learn about the baby's condition, shall we?"

"B-But," Sakura thought of something to say. "I already have my own doctor and the baby's really healthy, there is no need for you to bother with this."

Sasuke smirked disturbingly. "Bother? Nonsense. I'm a father you know, my child comes before everything."

"Then -then," Sakura looked around in panic. "Let's go to my doctor."

"No need," Sasuke pulled the car to a small hospital's pit. "Here we are."

"Stop, Sasuke-kun," Sakura protested but Sasuke didn't listen and dragged her to the hospital.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted the secretary behind the desk. "We want an appointment from your gynecologist."

"Of course," The girl smiled and made a few adjustments as Sasuke paid. "Second floor. The doctor doesn't have many patients so you'll be taken quickly."

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded at the girl.

"You can't do anything against my will," Sakura cried as she clawed at Sasuke's hand which was squeezing her thin wrist too hardly.

"I'm not doing anything," Sasuke replied easily. "You want me to be your child's father? Fine, I will."

They waited in front of the door for a while and when it was opened Sasuke was quick to walk inside with Sakura.

"Welcome," The doctor smiled tightly at the odd couple. "How can I help you?"

"She's pregnant," Sasuke said bluntly. "Can we see the baby?"

"You mean ultrasound?" She stood up.

"Yes, that," Sasuke nodded.

"Of course," The doctor smiled and invited Sakura to the section where she could prepare her.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke who pushed him into the doctor. An absolute silence took over the room as Sakura was prepared and then the doctor sat down in front of a monitor as she searched her stomach.

The doctor frowned and stood up after a while. She gave Sakura a few paper towels to cleanse her stomach of the gel that was applied. She left Sakura for her to get ready and walked up to Sasuke.

"So?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry to say this, but she's not pregnant."

Sasuke's lips curved upwards. "Ah, cruel fate… Thanks doctor, sorry to bother you."

Sasuke didn't touch Sakura afterwards, he walked out of the hospital calmly.

"Was it worth it?" Sasuke asked as he stood beside his car, Sakura standing across from him. "Did you gain anything out of this?"

"Your trial is tomorrow morning," Sakura said coldly. "I suggest you don't be late."

Sasuke watched Sakura's fastly distancing form for a while. He took a deep, calming breath. That trial meant nothing. Sasuke knew very well that nobody could divorce Naruto and Sasuke when one of them was unwilling. And Sasuke was sure that Naruto was one of the unwilling ones.

It was fine. Sasuke was cool. He was going to handle this.

Sasuke got in his car and drove to the nearest jewelry shop.

* * *

Naruto put aside the bag he prepared for Koichi and left the room. He was planning to get baby bottles from the kitchen. He needed two actually. One for milk, one for water. Or maybe three. Koichi liked drinking juice after all.

When Sasuke entered home, Naruto was in the middle of the stairs. They regarded each other silently.

"She was lying," Sasuke said after a while. "I took her to a hospital."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I knew that she was lying from the start, Sasuke."

"Then," Sasuke blinked. "Then why?"

"Where is our baby?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke gasped. "Where is he? Did something happen to him?"

"No, calm down," Naruto shook his head. "He's been hospitalized."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why?"

Naruto sighed softly. "Kakashi-sensei said anything could happen at any moment."

"Shit," Sasuke run a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry Naruto. My mind was occupied with these nonsense."

"I know Sasuke," Naruto looked down. "That's why I did it… It's time for us to focus our son and tend to him but all we do is ignore him and take care of other things. There are so many things that are distracting me that I just wanted to push them away. I'm s-sorry Sasuke," Naruto's eyes got teary. "P-Please don't be upset with me."

Sasuke was silent. He wasn't surprised to be honest. A mother would always choose their child over anything. That was the nature of their parenthood. Sasuke wasn't angry or upset with Naruto. He knew how selfless his Naruto was. And because he couldn't talk to Sasuke about his troubles, he had done the thing that he considered the best. It was fine. But there wouldn't be such an occasion again. Sasuke swore to gain Naruto's trust completely.

"I'm not upset," Sasuke whispered. "I never could be. Not with you."

Sasuke sighed softly and then spoke loudly, "Mother, where are you?"

Mikoto came out of the kitchen slowly.

"Hello, mother," Sasuke glared at the woman. "How does it feel to have your son break up with his spouse?"

Mikoto looked down.

"Do you feel good?" Sasuke pressed on. "Do you like the taste of victory?"

"S-Sasuke, I didn't mean to. I j-just…" Mikoto didn't know what to say.

"You what?!" Sasuke barked. "Aren't you happy to see me suffering? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No!" Mikoto cried. "I just thought I was doing the best for you!"

"You…" Sasuke glared at the woman. "I can't believe you are my mother. I can't believe you are the one who gave birth to me… I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Sasuke," Naruto walked to Sasuke quickly and held his hand. "Don't say such things. People make unbelievable mistakes for the sake of their beliefs. Whatever happens, Mikoto-san is still your mother, she deserves no less than your respect."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Naruto stopped him by raising a hand.

"This matter is going to stay between us," Naruto said firmly. "Father won't learn about any of this," Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Promise me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He glared at Mikoto again. "I promise."

"Good," Naruto smiled gently. "Now go to our room. I need to… give you something."

Sasuke nodded and left quickly.

Sighing softly, Naruto looked after his husband and moved to follow after him, but Mikoto's hesitant voice stopped him.

"N-Naruto," Mikoto bit her lips. "Thank you."

Naruto was surprised but didn't show it and just smiled at Mikoto. "It's nothing," He moved after Sasuke. "Have a nice evening."

When Naruto entered his bedroom, he found Sasuke sitting on the bed. The sun had just set, so the room was dim, but Naruto didn't bother to switch on the lights and walked to Sasuke's side. He sat down beside his husband and looked at their knees that were touching softly.

"I trust you," Naruto whispered after a while. "That's why I didn't believe her pregnancy story."

In the darkness, Sasuke's hand found Naruto's and entwined their fingers. "But you don't trust me enough to handle your troubles."

"N-No," Naruto looked at Sasuke. "That's not true Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay, Naruto. Trust is not given, it's gained. I'll have it in the end, I have enough faith in us."

"Okay," Naruto nodded slowly and then laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, love?" Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled Naruto's sunshine hair.

"I…" Naruto cleared his throat. Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered softly, "I want us to become a husband and wife again."

Sasuke's eyes widened in the darkness as he looked at Naruto's face. "You mean?"

Naruto blushed deeply as he nodded. He had decided this earlier. He wanted to feel Sasuke close again. Naruto didn't admit it, but he was scared of what was going to happen tomorrow. He was afraid of losing Sasuke forever. Yes, he was the one who had agreed to the divorce, but Naruto was still unsettled about it.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and then cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered as he nodded.

"You know that I love you, right?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist while his free hand caressed his abdomen.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. "Even when I hated you, my love always surpassed it."

Sasuke was thankful that it did. He didn't speak anymore and closing the distance between them, he claimed Naruto's soft lips. It felt good. Sasuke wasn't sure for how long he had been yearning for Naruto. Too long to count. Sasuke cupped the back of Naruto's neck and tilted his head, accessing his sweet mouth.

His hand lifted the black sweater Naruto wore and touched his soft abdomen. Sasuke frowned and broke the kiss as he felt deformed skin under his fingers. He looked down to see a horizontal scar over Naruto's lower abdomen.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and touched his belly with his husband's bigger hand. "Our baby was once here," Naruto whispered and then traced the scar with Sasuke's fingers. "They took him from here. I heard that surgeries actually don't leave scars, but seems like my hospital wasn't the best one out there."

Sasuke took a deep breath, then leaning down, he kissed the scar slowly. He touched Naruto's very visible hipbones sadly. Naruto had melted with their son, but Sasuke was hoping that they would both get better soon.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband and pushed away whatever was bothering him for the time being.

* * *

Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair as he watched the ceiling. They were naked under the sheets and Sasuke's bigger form covered Naruto's. Naruto felt Sasuke's soft breathing against his neck as he kissed Sasuke's shoulder.

He was regretting it already. He was regretting signing those stupid papers. He knew that he had hurt Sasuke. Even if Sasuke said nothing, Naruto had seen it deep in his eyes as they made love. Was it worth the heartbreak he caused Sasuke?

Naruto let out a deep sigh and then moved gently. Without waking Sasuke up, Naruto stood up. He wanted to stay with Sasuke, he really did, but Koichi was alone at the hospital and Naruto had left him alone way too long. After putting on his clothes, Naruto covered Sasuke's body with the duvet and kissed the skin between his shoulder-blades lingeringly.

Taking the bag he had prepared earlier, Naruto left silently. The house was silent, everybody was in their own rooms probably. Naruto walked to the kitchen first. Choji was nowhere to be seen, and Naruto guessed that he was already excused for the night. Getting a glass of water, Naruto first took one of fenugreek pills and then a morning after pill.

Naruto… Naruto would love to have another baby with Sasuke. Naruto would be ecstatic if Koichi had a sibling, but not now. Not when the things were still complicated, not when Koichi needed Naruto's full attention and care.

Shaking his head, Naruto took baby bottles from a cupboard. Stuffing them in the bag, he left the house silently.

* * *

Sasuke woke up slowly. He winced as the sunlight blinded him for a moment and he stood up with a grunt. He rubbed his eyes before looking around but couldn't see Naruto. Sighing softy, Sasuke left the bed and walked to his own bedroom, not minding his stark nakedness. After checking the time, he took a long, warm shower. Choosing his newest black suit, Sasuke wore it with a white shirt and a black tie underneath.

After putting on his coat, Sasuke left the house calmly. Taking his car, he drove to the courthouse. It was crowded even in the early morning. Asking for directories to the personnel, he found the courtroom tht was appointed to them. Sakura was waiting by the door with her green robe and Naruto was sitting on a bench beside it.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted his wife.

Naruto looked up immediately. His eyes were bloodshot. "G-Good morning."

Sasuke sat beside him and took him in his arms. Burying his nose in Naruto's soft hair, he whispered in his ear, "Were you crying?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "N-No…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear, then looked at his face. "Don't lie."

Naruto blushed softly. "Maybe… a little."

"Why?" Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheeks.

"I hurt you," Naruto took a sharp breath. "I hurt y-you too much."

Sasuke smiled softly. "It's okay. Your tears hurt me more," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead softly. "Were you with Koi?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded quickly.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He was sleeping when I left him," Naruto said. "He was fine last night."

"Good," Sasuke nodded and leaned over, kissing Naruto's petal lips.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back and blushed crimson as Sasuke whispered to him,

"You were perfect last night," Sasuke said. "I want you again."

Naruto felt like dying from embarrassment as Sakura moved to stand beside them, glaring at them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed.

"What?" Sasuke answered easily as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and glued him to his side. "A man can't kiss his spouse? It's not allowed here?"

"You do realize that you are about to get divorced, right?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Says you," Sasuke turned to Naruto, only watching his face.

Sakura gritted her teeth, but before she could say a thing they were summoned into the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood up, he was shaking badly.

"Shh," Sasuke held Naruto's hand and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have," Naruto whispered in panic. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, baby," Sasuke smiled. "It's going to be fine, you'll see."

Naruto nodded, and they entered the court room.

Brown. Everything was brown. At the right side of the room, there were rows of seats for the people who would like to witness the event. But they were all empty now. At the left side, beside the door, there was a desk and two seats, and across from them, the same style of desk and chairs were placed. Right in the middle of them, there was another desk which was occupied by a young looking woman with her laptop. Behind her, there was a high desk that overlooked the room and a man with white hair, and big form was sitting behind it.

The man watched with disinterested eyes as they walked into the room. Sakura walked to the desk beside the door and Naruto guessed that he needed to be her side but Sasuke tugged at his hand and walked them to the other desk.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered harshly.

Sasuke didn't listen to her and sat down with Naruto at his side.

The judge raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he took the case to look over.

"So," He spoke after a while. "We're here to see the request of divorce from Naruto Uchiha to Sasuke Uchiha," He looked at where Naruto and Sasuke was sitting. "Naruto Uchiha?"

"Y-Yes," Naruto stood up on his shaky legs. He was going to die, he was sure of that. "I'm Naruto Uchiha."

"Alright boy," The judge looked at Naruto sympathetically. "Tell me why you want to break up."

"I-" Naruto cleared his throat. What could he possibly say? "Circumstances."

"Circumstances?" The judge raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to be afraid of anything or anyone," He said with his deep voice, the secretary typing anything that was being said. "Trust the justice, it will never fail you."

"Yes, your honor," Naruto nodded quickly, but he really wasn't sure what to say more.

Seeing his dilemma, the judge turned to Sakura. "Lawyer."

Sakura jumped to her feet immediately. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama."

The judge, Jiraiya, studied Sakura's face for a while. "This case came to me as an emergency. I had to forgo my day off, and come here. So, defend your client and convince me why they need to get divorced."

"Yes, my lord," Sakura nodded and started telling how badly Naruto was treated, abused and belittled by none other than his husband Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's not true!" Naruto cried as he jumped to his feet.

"Boy," Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "You don't speak here unless I give you permission."

"Yes," Naruto flushed as he looked down. "I'm sorry."

"But since you already started, tell me about the abuse," Jiraiya's sharp eyes judging Sasuke silently. "Does he hit you?"

"No, sir, no," Naruto shook his head quickly.

"It doesn't have to be all the time," Jiraiya explained. "Has he ever hit you?"

"No, your honor, never," Naruto answered sincerely.

"Okay, no physical abuse then," Jiraiya nodded. "What of verbal abuse?"

"Nothing I know of," Naruto shook his head.

"Think carefully," Jiraiya pressed on.

Naruto curved his lips downwards. "Sometimes he calls me a dobe."

"Hmm," Jiraiya looked at Sasuke sharply. "Does it offend you?"

"No, sir," Naruto smiled. "It's more like a pet name. I call him a teme in return."

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully. "So, what of the physical part of your relationship? Does he force you into anything you don't want?"

"No, my lord," Naruto answered with his soft voice. If the judge knew they had been together twice in their three years of marriage, he would surely laugh.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked patiently. "It doesn't matter if he's your husband, if he forces you, it's still considered rape."

"No, sir," Naruto shook his head quickly. "Sasuke-san would never do such a thing."

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Does he threaten you?"

Naruto blinked. "For what?"

"You have a child," Jiraiya explained. "I have seen so many fathers threatening the mothers with the promise of taking their child away and not letting them see the child if they insist on divorcing."

Naruto was playing with his fingers as he looked down. "Our son is very ill, sir. He has leukemia."

Jiraiya's eyes softened.

"And, life hasn't been really easy for us," Naruto blinked back tears. "We endured too much. I thought things were going well, but everything kept coming onto me, and I felt like trapped," Naruto wiped his tears quickly. "My husband is not perfect. He's a bastard. He's stubborn. He thinks he knows everything. He's arrogant and stuck up. But to me, he's perfect… and I'm hurting him with being here."

Jiraiya sighed softly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up. "Yes, your honor."

"Do you want to divorce?" Jiraiya asked, leaning over his desk.

"No, sir," Sasuke replied. "I don't want to be parted from my family."

"Naruto Uchiha," Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Do you wish to get divorced?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, then to Sasuke and then his gaze fixed on Jiraiya. "No sir, I don't."

Jiraiya regarded them silently for a while and then barked loudly. "I should send you to jail for occupying an independent court needlessly!"

Naruto jumped in his place and Sasuke was rather startled by the sudden outburst.

"What are you waiting here for?" Jiraiya shouted at the stunned Uchiha couple. "Get lost!"

Naruto's eyes were wide and Sasuke was the first who came to his senses. He grabbed Naruto's hand and bowing down deeply, he left nearly running, dragging Naruto with him.

Jiraiya had a small smile on his face as the couple left. Being a good judge wasn't always about carrying out the law. It was about seeing beyond the words and façades.

He walked down slowly and stood before the stunned Sakura.

"Look, young lawyer," Jiraiya started. "The only reason you could come to me with such an empty case is because Tsunade used her influence."

Sakura winced. Tsunade was the head of the high courts, as well as being Sakura's mentor since from her university days. So, it had been easy to ask her a quick day for this case.

"But, I'm sure that she would be really disappointed if she learned what you were trying to do," Jiraiya talked sharply. "We are legists. We are the people who defend the law and try to bring justice. If we can't be trusted, then we should leave the work to the people who can do it better than us. I think you should stop, and think. Think why you chose this profession. Think what you would do, if someone was using their influence to push you into something you don't want. Think, and act carefully. I will be watching you and if I don't feel like you are changing any of your ways, you are going to be the one who'll be judged in the end."

With that, Jiraiya left the room, not looking back.

Sakura sank to her chair and started shaking her legs to stop the incoming tears. What had hurt the most? First, she was dumped by Sasuke, then she was abandoned by Mikoto, but worst of all, she had seen how Sasuke looked at Naruto today. Sasuke had never gazed at her like that. Sasuke had never smiled at her like that. Hell, he had never smiled in her presence. Sakura closed a palm over her mouth to hold back a sob. To top it all, she was accused of corruption and invited to leave the work. Sakura took a shaky breath and left the room slowly. She really needed to think. But first, maybe she could go on a vacation and clear her mind. Yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

"He was such a scary man!" Naruto panted after running out of the courthouse.

"Not at all, dobe," Sasuke smirked. "I think he was cool."

"It's because he asked everything to me!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke only chuckled as he shook his head.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then faced Sasuke. The two regarded each other silently for a while, then closing the little distance between them, they wrapped their arms around the other tightly.

"F-Forgive me," Naruto nearly sobbed. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing you need to be forgiven for," Sasuke said. "But if it's going to make you feel better, I forgive you. Don't be sad, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"And you too," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Naruto nodded quickly. "I know that you suffered too. Who knows, maybe I would have acted the same if I were you… I forgive you for whatever happened. Please don't feel bad anymore because of the past."

Sasuke gasped, like he was breathing for the first time and took Naruto in his arms again.

Naruto held onto Sasuke tightly and whispered softly, "Don't let go."

Sasuke nodded.

"Just a little more," Naruto whispered again and then smiled. "There, our hearts are in rhythm."

Sasuke smiled as he realized that their hearts were beating together in sync.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke softly, his hold never loosening on his husband. "Did you know that the only organ which can't get cancer is the heart?"

Sasuke blinked. He had no idea.

"Heart is always happy," Naruto kept on. "It only knows of one thing; love. Heart only knows of love, it is us, we humans who teach it how to hate."

Sasuke nodded in awe. Sometimes, he forgot that Naruto was younger than him by a decade.

"Sasuke, we won't teach our son of hatred, right?" Naruto asked as he drew back.

"No, never," Sasuke shook his head.

"We will teach him there is nothing more important than family," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded with a small smile. "Yes, we will."

"We will always love him," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. "And -and we will always love each other."

"Always and always," Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto deeply.

He touched his coat's pockets and then took off a small, velvet covered box. He opened the box and Naruto gasped as he saw what was inside. Two identical golden rings were placed inside neatly.

"This is for you," Sasuke took the smaller one and slipped the finger where it belonged.

Naruto looked at his ring finger with a soft blush. Then taking the other ring, he studied it. He gasped as he saw the words that were engraved underside.

"My name's written here!" Naruto exclaimed happily, making Sasuke chuckle. "And…" Naruto was silent for a moment, too emotional to speak. "The day we met."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently and let Naruto slip the finger on his ring finger. "Best day of my life."

Naruto swallowed his tears and smiled at Sasuke brightly. "Teme, you nearly killed me on that day!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I thought we both agreed that it was your fault."

"No!" Naruto laughed. He felt so light and happy. "We both know-"

Before he could finish his sentence his phone's sharp vibrating in his pocket cut him off. Naruto took off the phone, and didn't waste a second to answer it,

"Kakashi-sensei, did something happen to Koichi?"

"_No, Naruto. But I need you to come here. We need to talk_." Kakashi answered quickly.

"Okay," Naruto answered hesitantly. "We will be there as soon as we can."

"_Alright, I'll be waiting_." With that, the line went dead.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fearful eyes.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"That he needs to talk to us," Naruto answered.

"Let's go," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they run into the car, thinking of reaching to their son as quick as possible.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a tense one. Naruto prayed all through the way and they run into the Kakashi's room after leaving the car. They burst into the room unceremoniously.

Kakashi jumped in his place as Naruto and Sasuke nearly broke down the door.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried, his heart beating at his ears.

Kakashi waved his hands. "Why don't you take a seat first?"

Gulping, Naruto nodded and they sat side by side across from Kakashi. Their hands found the other's and they entwined their fingers, trying to give each other strength.

"Today, I got the results of the tests," Kakashi waved a few papers he held.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand.

"And we," A slow, heartfelt smile found its way to Kakashi's face. "We found the compatible blood. It's you, Sasuke-san."

For a moment there was an absolute silence over the room and then it was ruined by a loud sob.

Naruto started crying his heart out. His baby was going to survive. His husband was going to be their son's savior. There wasn't going to be pain anymore. Their baby was going to be just a baby, not a patient of a life threatening illness.

"Dobe," Sasuke took Naruto in his arms tightly. "Don't cry."

"I w-will, m-mind your o-own business," Naruto gasped between sobs.

Sasuke chuckled and held Naruto tighter. Naruto said nothing about Sasuke's own silent tears. They weren't sure for how long they held onto each other and cried in relief. When they finally composed themselves enough to face Kakashi, they found him rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Kakashi cleared his throat. "There was something in my eye."

Naruto smiled softly. Standing up, he walked to Kakashi's side and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, sensei," Naruto talked sincerely. "Without you, we wouldn't be able to make it this far."

"Enough drama," Kakashi waved a hand.

Laughing softly, Naruto sat down beside Sasuke again.

"When we can do it?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Not today," Kakashi chuckled. "Let me explain what we are going to do from now on."

The Uchiha couple nodded quickly, all ears for Kakashi.

"Now, first, we're going to run tests for Sasuke-san," Kakashi explained. "Like EKG, blood tests and stuff. After we deem Sasuke-san ready, it shouldn't take long, we are going to take stem cells from him. We usually use hips for this operation. After taking the cells, we are going to freeze them and they will be ready for Koichi's operation. Now, there are little side effects, like anemia or pain in the body-"

"I don't care," Sasuke interrupted. "Those are nothing compared to the pain my son goes through."

"Alright," Kakashi smiled. "After Sasuke-san's tests, we're going to start with Koichi's treatment. I'm going to place a catheter on his chest to make things easier, like drawing blood and giving him medicine. After that, we are going to start with Koichi's conditioning. For seven to ten days, Koichi will be treated with the highest dose of chemo and radiotherapy he has ever received. We're going to destroy all of cancer cells in his body, as well as the healthy ones. Right after the conditioning, we are going to transplant the cells we got form Sasuke-san to Koichi."

Sasuke nodded, Naruto looked thoughtful.

"He's going to hurt more than ever," Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, Naruto," Kakashi nodded. "But we have to endure the worst, then healing will start."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded, holding onto Sasuke's hand.

"After the transplantation, Koichi will stay here for at least a month. We will keep a close eye on him. Fifteen days into the transplantation, we will learn if Koichi's body accepts the new cells. But I'm confident that all will be well," Kakashi ended his words with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto were silent, letting the knowledge sink in. Then, they smiled slowly, future was bright.

* * *

Naruto was nibbling his fingers as he waited outside of the operation room. Last ten days had been a blur. After the tests, Sasuke had been operated. He had walked around as white as a ghost for a while, the anemia effecting him. Koichi had suffered too much because of the conditioning. When Naruto remembered the reasonless bleeding he had, he shivered involuntarily.

"Stop it," Sasuke held Naruto's hand to stop him from the nibbling.

"It's going to be fine," Fugaku said, who was sitting beside Naruto.

"He's our little prince," Itachi said. He was spacing around. "He's going to be just fine."

"Y-Yes," Mikoto talked softly. She was sitting across from Naruto. "You are strong, Naruto and he's your son. And this time, his m-mama will be with him, too."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he nodded. You were the strongest when you had your family beside you.

They all looked up as the door to the operation room opened and Kakashi walked out with a huge smile. Naruto smiled through his tears.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the halls of the hospital quickly. He talked to an employee and learned where the dining halls were. Without lingering, Sasuke walked to the dining hall. It was crowded with all the hospital staff having lunch. Sasuke looked around and when he saw the people he was looking for, he walked to their table quickly.

Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch."

"Oh, Sasuke-san," Kakashi looked up.

"Please, have a seat," Iruka offered with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and sat down beside him. "I have been meaning to thank you for a while. Words are not enough to describe my gratitude."

Iruka smiled softly but it was Kakashi who answered, "It was our duty to help them. But aside from that, Naruto and Koichi became our sons. When we see them happy and sound, we're more than happy and that's enough for us."

Sasuke nodded with a soft smile. "Naruto told me that you are going to take your yearly vacation."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "Both Iruka and I need a relaxing holiday. I won't be able to check Koichi's condition next week. But you don't need to worry. I've talked to my fellow oncologist and she's going to pay close attention to Koichi."

"Thank you," Sasuke took off a white envelope from his inner pocket and handed it to Kakashi. "This a small gift to show you my thankfulness."

Kakashi smiled. "You didn't need to."

"No, I did," Sasuke stood up and bowed down deeply. "Thank you so much for everything, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you after your vacation."

Iruka smiled and waved after Sasuke as the young man left. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too," Kakashi smiled back and then opened the envelope to see what it contained. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Iruka took the envelope from his lover's hands and took off what was inside. He gasped loudly as he studied the papers.

Inside were, two tickets to Barbados Island, as well as hotel reservations and a tour containing all of the Caribbean Islands. Everything was prepaid and there was a small note inside. Only one word was written on the paper; _enjoy_.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and then started laughing loudly. It looked like their vacation was going to be more relaxing than they thought.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the white luxurious car and got inside. He turned to look at the back seat. Koichi was sitting in his booster seat while Naruto sat beside him. His mouth was covered with a colorful mask and his head had an orange bandana around it.

Sasuke smiled at his family.

Naruto smiled back. "Did you give them the present?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Hope they will like it," Sasuke looked at their son and smiled. "Now, what would you like to do? I say we go wherever my son wants."

Koichi giggled merrily. "Zou!"

"Oh, you mean zoo?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Zou!" Koichi said happily. "Fwiends!"

"Aww, yes my love!" Naruto kissed his baby's cheek happily. "Animals are Koichi's friends."

"Then to the zoo we go," Sasuke smiled and started the car.

It had been two months since Koichi's transplantation. His body had accepted Sasuke's cells without a conflict. After a month and a half in the hospital –Sasuke and Naruto had moved to the hospital practically, Kakashi had deemed Koichi healthy enough to leave the hospital. Every week, they were coming to the hospital for checkups and Kakashi was content with the pace Koichi's body produced new cells.

Life had started going well for Sasuke and Naruto. Their love and relationship was stronger than ever. They had passed over oceans and when Naruto felt like drowning in a river, Sasuke had saved Naruto with his care and understanding. They both knew that this wasn't an end, it was the start of their new life and both were ready to live it to the fullest.

Their eyes met through the rear mirror and they shared a knowing, heartfelt smile.

It was a usual day in their perfection.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's the end of the story, but we have one more chapter to go. It's going to be full of lovey-dovey SasuNaru stuff and family fluff. I'll update the epilogue on Wednesday night, I don't want to make you wait for a week for it. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Sounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! I've been asked about Kurama's part of the story and a few readers wanted to see the man that caused her suicide. Sadly, we won't learn anymore of that part. This is Naruto's story, and even he's not sure about the man's whereabouts. About the previous chapter being too fast, sorry, I write whatever feels right and that chapter turned out that way. Now, for the last time, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched as he heard the alarm of the clock. He stirred and frowned, trying to hold onto his sleep. He let out a contented sigh as the alarm was silenced. He trapped the duvet between his legs and wrapping his arms around the soft material, he turned back to his sweet sleep.

For a moment it was all silent, then Naruto felt the bed stir and then the body Naruto knew too well pressed against his back. Naruto breathed deeply and snuggled closer to his husband's warmth. Sasuke's hard body against his was always welcomed. Besides, it provided the warmth Naruto needed in the cool room.

For a minute or so, there was no movement, then Naruto felt a hand creeping its way to under the oversized t-shirt Naruto wore. The hand was still for a moment, then Naruto felt light, meaningful caresses over his abdomen. Naruto frowned, wanting to sleep, but then, he felt lips over his nape, leaving lingering kisses. To top it all, Naruto felt a hardness pressing against his buttocks and then, a slow, deep grinding started.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times to adjust to the light. He sighed softly as he felt sucking against his neck, and finally turned his head to see the enemy of his sleep.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto's sleepy face with a smirk. "Good morning, beautiful."

"No," Naruto groaned and turned his head away again. "I want to sleep longer."

Naruto heard Sasuke's husky chuckle, a sound he really liked, and then felt Sasuke touching his bottom and leaning over him.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear. "Your husband needs you."

Naruto opened an eye to look at Sasuke and then sighed deeply. "Kiss me, you stupid teme."

Sasuke chuckled at the demanding tone, then leaned in for a kiss. It was a lazy kiss, just like Naruto's mood at the moment. Their tongues met in an unhurried manner and Sasuke's hand under Naruto's shirt travelled upwards, touching his rosy nipples.

"You are going to be late for work… _again_," Naruto said after breaking the kiss.

"That's our company, I can't be late for work," Sasuke said, lips discovering Naruto's neck.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how many times they had argued over the same topic. With a sigh, Naruto let it go and turned back to cuddling his duvet.

"I'm not doing anything," Naruto said as strict as he could muster, trying to hide his smile. "You are alone with this."

Sasuke smirked. He was used to Naruto's little coy games. Without a difficulty, he pushed the tight briefs Naruto wore down to his thighs. Ahh, those pale, smooth, soft, perfect thighs. Sasuke leaned down.

Naruto moaned embarrassingly and to drown his sounds, he bit the duvet he was holding onto. His skin tingled and his toes curled in pleasure as his husband prepared him with his tongue and fingers.

Sasuke straightened after a while and leaned over Naruto's small, curled up form. He kissed Naruto's cheek and pushing up his leg, he entered his wife. Naruto moaned deeply, the duvet muffling his noises effectively.

Not liking it, Sasuke tugged at the duvet and pushed it away.

"You know that I love hearing voice," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his hips never stopping the steady movement he had started.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke touched all of his pleasure spots, but he tried to hold his voice back stubbornly. Sasuke knew why. Naruto was afraid that their son would hear them, and well, it wouldn't be good for him to see his parents like this.

"Here," Sasuke whispered and pushed two fingers in Naruto's mouth, mimicking what he was doing with his hips.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure his husband evoke in him. It wasn't long before Naruto felt like reaching his end.

"S-Sasuke," He gasped, trying to hold onto his husband.

Knowing what his wife needed, Sasuke flipped Naruto on his back and Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke. Sasuke caressed back Naruto's bangs and kissed his sweaty forehead and then his sweet lips. He knew that Naruto was on the edge, and he knew how to push him over.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I love you so much."

When Sasuke felt Naruto arching his back and moaning into his mouth, he stilled for a moment and then spilled himself in his wife.

They panted for a while and Sasuke smiled softly as he watched Naruto's dazed look. He stood up on his knees, and picking up Naruto, he walked to joined bathroom of their bedroom. He entered the shower and lowered Naruto on the floor.

"You are late," Naruto commented as Sasuke started washing his hair.

"Pfft, dobe," Sasuke snorted. "What if I am? Is the boss going to fire me or something?"

Naruto laughed softly. "When I take over the company, I'll always go to work right on time."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. You've got five years, dobe. And then I'll retire and me and my son going to explore the world together."

"Eh?" Naruto glared at Sasuke playfully. "I wanna come, too!"

Sasuke laughed softly. "Jealous, huh? Okay, we will take you with us, so don't cry."

"You, teme," Naruto giggled. Raising on his tiptoes, he kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and they left the shower. Naruto walked across their room and went to his little desk. He picked up the case he had prepared and started going through it once again.

"Naruto, it's perfect," Sasuke called as he put on a suit. "You worked on it carefully and we already reviewed it together, right?"

"Yes, but I still worry, you know," Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he put down his project.

It had been a year since Koichi's recovery. Sasuke and Naruto lived in their own apartment now. Fugaku had given their home to them as a gift. Naruto had chosen the apartment and styled it to his heart's liking. They had four rooms; a bedroom for Sasuke and Naruto, a room for Koichi, a living room and a study. Cream and blue colors dominated the apartment, giving off a friendly and relaxing air.

"I know that you are going to finish this semester at the top of your class," Sasuke said proudly.

Naruto smiled happily.

Last year, with Sasuke's encouragement and support, Naruto had started a university. After long conversations and thinking, Naruto had decided that he liked working at the company, so they had agreed that the best department for Naruto was Business Management.

Naruto was enjoying his every single day. At first, he was doubtful, not wanting to leave Koichi alone. But, Sasuke was dead set on making Naruto experience the things he missed in the past. So, Sasuke had found a nanny for Koichi. It wasn't the easiest of the things to do, but Sasuke had deemed a young girl worthy in the end. She wasn't working fulltime. Mostly, when Naruto couldn't adjust his courses, she came over to look after Koichi. So, everything was smooth in the small family of the Uchiha couple.

"It's getting hotter and hotter each day," Sasuke sighed as he adjusted the air-con in their room, dropping down the temperature again.

"It's the start of the summer," Naruto smiled as he chose his clothes to wear.

"Don't forget your pills," Sasuke reminded as he tied his tie.

Naruto nodded quickly and took one of the pills that would prevent him from getting pregnant. They had talked about this. They both wanted to have one more baby but it wasn't the right time. Sasuke wanted Naruto to grow up a little more and finish his university. Naruto also wasn't sure if he could take care of both Koichi and a new baby at the same time. So, they had agreed on waiting till they felt ready.

Sasuke was about to ask something when he heard soft footsteps outside of their room. He smiled knowingly and walked out of the room softly. The door across from theirs was ajar and down the corridor, the small form of Koichi could be seen. He was wearing white shorts, and a navy t-shirt. His raven hair was caressing his shoulders and he was giggling as he painted the white walls of the corridor.

Smiling, Sasuke walked to his three year old son and kneeled beside him. "Good morning."

"Daddy!" Koichi cried at the sight of his father and threw himself in his arms. "Good mowning!"

Warmness filled Sasuke's heart and spread through his body. He caressed his son's hair adorningly. Koichi worshipped his uncle. Itachi had a huge impact in Koichi's small life, so he wanted to be like his uncle and the most significant thing he could see on Itachi was his long hair which Koichi copied eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered as he gazed at the newest drawings on the walls.

Koichi really liked drawing and a few months ago, he had realized that the walls were the perfect sheet he needed. Naruto had tried to talk him out of it, but he hadn't been successful. Sasuke had said it was fine, when he grew out of it, they would get the walls painted again.

"Kocci dwaw daddy!" Koichi said proudly as he pointed his latest doodle.

"Wow," Sasuke gazed at the messy drawing in awe. "That's perfect. My son's going to be an artist someday."

Koichi giggled in delight and let Sasuke pick him up.

"Let's get you changed," Sasuke said as he walked back to Koichi's room.

He helped his son to wear a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt of his choosing. He tied Koichi's hair, the small pony tail making him look way cuter than Sasuke would have liked. Sasuke was a possessive man by nature and he simply didn't like it when strangers tried to caress or kiss his son. He despised it when people told him how cute Koichi was. Sasuke already knew it, he didn't need others approval. Or maybe, Koichi's illness had made Sasuke like this. Maybe he was being overprotective. To hell with it. Who cared? Koichi belonged to Sasuke and others had no claim over his son.

Sasuke put on Koichi's red cape with his demand. He looked like a superhero. And actually he was. He was stronger than any stupid superhero out there. At his young age, he had battled with cancer, and he had won. Koichi was in perfect health. Time to time, Kakashi run tests to check his condition and everything was fine.

Naruto walked to the room with a smile.

"Mommy!" Koichi cried in delight.

"Yes," Naruto smiled as he kneeled before his baby. "My love's awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes!" Koichi nodded wildly.

"Good," Naruto held Koichi's small hand and they walked to the kitchen. It was ergonomic and spacy. "What do you want to eat?"

Koichi had stopped breastfeeding and he didn't like breakfasts, so everyday Naruto would ask him what he would like to eat.

"Waff!" Koichi said happily.

"Okay," Naruto smiled at his baby. "Sasuke, do you want to eat waffles?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded as he prepared their table.

Naruto was quick to prepare the mixture and make waffles with the machine. Sasuke prepared the fruits while Koichi talked and sipped his orange juice. Soon, they were all eating their waffles. Sasuke chose to eat his with kiwis while Naruto and Koichi ate theirs with cholate cream, strawberries and bananas.

When Sasuke was getting ready to leave his phone rang.

"Yes?" Sasuke listened to the other person talking silently for a while. "Late in the afternoon, or maybe even in the evening," Sasuke answered and was silent for a moment. "Yes, thank you."

"Work?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke his leather bag.

"Yeah, nothing important," Sasuke nodded and then leaned down in front of his son. "Daddy will miss you."

"Kocci miss daddy," Koichi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Daddy no go…"

Sasuke hugged his son tightly and kissed his chubby cheek lingeringly. "You know that daddy needs to work."

"Daddy wowk," Koichi nodded quickly. "Daddy buy neu toy."

"That's right," Sasuke smiled, kissing Koichi's forehead. "And daddy have prepared a special surprise for you."

Koichi's eyes widened in wonder. "Suppise?"

"Yes," Sasuke pushed back Koichi's bangs with a smile. "Just for you. You'll get it after my work, okay?"

Koichi nodded happily and let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and turned to Naruto. Leaning down, he kissed Naruto's peachy lips. Not getting enough, he dived in for some more, making Naruto smile into the kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Koichi tugged at Sasuke's pants' leg till he got his father's attention. He pointed at his lips with a small finger. "Kissu!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke leaned down to kiss their son on his lips. Sometimes, Koichi didn't like it when Sasuke and Naruto showed affection to each other. He would throw fits, claiming that daddy was his, or mommy was his. One of the things he did often was to demand anything he saw his parents sharing. Like a kiss.

"I will be going now," Sasuke opened the door and waved at his son who was waving at him wildly from Naruto's arms. "Take care, love you two."

"Now," Naruto smiled at his baby after Sasuke left. "Wanna come to mommy's school?"

"Yes!" Koichi nodded wildly. "Mommy, mommy cweam?"

"Of course I'll buy my baby ice cream," Naruto smiled as he walked to the kitchen. He needed to clean up here and then go to his university to submit his final project. Then he would start his four months long of summer break.

The doorbell rang and Koichi run to the door to open it. But he couldn't. He had a thing for opening doors lately, so Naruto kept it locked all time. With Naruto's help he opened it and gasped happily as he saw their guest,

"Tenten!"

The brunette girl smiled warmly. "Hello, Koichi, Naruto-san."

"Welcome," Naruto invited Tenten, Koichi's nanny, inside. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tenten leaned down to ruffle Koichi's hair. "I just wanted say goodbye before going on my summer vacation."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the girl. "Wait me a moment."

Naruto run to the bedroom and got the envelope Sasuke had prepared last night.

"Here," Naruto handed the white envelope to the girl. "Your payment and thank you so much for looking after our baby. Sasuke-san also wanted me to convey his thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure," Tenten smiled and checked the envelope. "Naruto-san, this is more than-"

Naruto silenced her before she could say more. "No, that's what you deserve. We were wondering if you would be available for us again in the winter?"

"Yes, I think so," Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled back, then kneeled beside his son. "Love, Tenten's going on a vacation."

Koichi looked at Naruto. "Mama, Papa?"

"Yes, just like your mama papa. They had gone to a long vacation and brought lots of presents, right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes," Koichi nodded happily.

"Now, just like them, Tenten's going on a vacation and you won't be able to see her for some time," Naruto said gently. "But when she's not here, mommy will be with you all the time."

Koichi smiled and held onto Naruto tightly. Even if Koichi liked spending time with Tenten, nobody could replace Naruto's place in his mind and heart.

"Alright," Naruto picked up his baby and they waved after the girl as she left. "Now, it's time for us to leave as well."

After getting his bag and his project, Naruto left their apartment with Koichi. They walked to the elevators and summoned one -Koichi pressed the buttons with Naruto's help. When they reached the first floor, Naruto walked to the reception.

"Hello," He smiled at the middle aged man. "Could you please call me a taxi?"

Naruto had his own car and driver actually. But when he went to his university, he didn't use them. He didn't want any of the students think differently of him.

"Right away, Uchiha-dono," The man bowed and called the residence's taxi stop. "They should be here in a moment."

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled at the man and walked out of the building as the doors were opened to them by an employee. True to the receptionist's word, a taxi was waiting for Naruto and Koichi outside of the building. Again, the employee held the door open for Naruto and Naruto got inside after a sincere thanks.

It took half an hour to reach Naruto's university and holding Koichi's small hand, Naruto walked into his faculty. Koichi couldn't walk as fast as Naruto, so when Naruto felt like he was getting late, he picked up his son. He balanced him on his right hip and walked to his professor's room quickly.

When he found the door locked, Naruto nearly had a heart-attack, thinking that he missed the due day of the project. Naruto looked round in panic and when he saw the paper stuck on the wall next to the door, he took a sigh of relief. Obviously, the professor had important matters to attend and he wanted the students to push their projects under the door. The final results would be announced later via the department's internet site.

Nodding to himself, Naruto pushed his project case under the door.

"Okay," He turned to his baby. "Now, let's see if we can learn my final marks. And then, mommy will get you a big ice-cream, okay my baby?"

"Okay!" Koichi nodded happily and hugged Naruto. "Kocci love mommy!"

"I love you too," Naruto smiled, kissing his baby's chubby cheeks.

Naruto walked through the crowded corridors of his faculty. He loved it here. He loved learning about the things he liked. He loved improving himself. He loved the friends he made.

He found the said friends in front of their department's billboard, trying to see the sheets that held their final marks.

"Hello," Naruto called out to them.

"Naruto!" Ino smiled widely at him. "Oh! My handsome Koichi's here too!"

Koichi giggled. "Ino!"

With a smile, Naruto put his baby on the floor and watched as Koichi run into Ino's arms.

"How are you, handsome?" Ino asked as he pinched Koichi's cheeks.

"Good," Koichi nodded as he touched Ino's flowing hair in awe.

Ino smiled. "You remember your promise, right? I'm waiting for you to grow up."

"Yes!" Koichi nodded wildly. "Kocci Ino merry!"

"Pfft," Kiba turned to look at them. "Koichi, my man, this girl's going to be old when you grow up. Don't let her fool you, you wouldn't want to get married with a wrinkled granny, right?"

"Hey," Ino jumped to her feet and punched Kiba's arm.

"Doggie is right, ugly," Sai commented as he scribbled in his sketch pad.

"I heard that!" Ino screamed and struggled as Shino held her back.

Naruto smiled at the childish behavior of his group of friends. Picking Koichi up, he neared the board, checking his marks. He gasped as he read them.

"Naruto," Kiba patted Naruto's back. "You are like, super smart."

Naruto had eight courses in this term and he had passed all of them with straight A1s. The worst subject of his, English, was A2. It looked like Sasuke's lessons had paid off.

"You finished the year as the first," Shino commented. "Congratulations."

Naruto thanked his friends with an embarrassed smile. "How about you guys?"

"I barely made it," Ino scratched her head.

"I failed one," Kiba commented.

"Passed them all," Sai said and Shino nodded.

"Whatever," Ino shrugged. "This way or that way, we finished it right? We are second years now!"

"True," Naruto nodded. "What are you doing now? I promised Koichi ice-cream."

"Let's go to our place," Kiba suggested and they all nodded.

Their place was a small, cozy café near the campus. Soon, they were having cold drinks while they chatted away easily. Koichi was licking his soft ice-cream while Naruto held a handkerchief under his chin.

Naruto picked up his phone as it ringed loudly. He smiled as he saw the caller. "Hello, mother."

"_Hello, Naruto, how are you?_" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine mother," Naruto answered. "You?"

"_I'm super good_," Mikoto laughed. "_Guess what? We got a huge amount of donation for the hospital!_"

Naruto gasped happily. "Really?"

"_Yes!_" Mikoto answered happily. "_Our foundation's getting bigger each day!_"

Naruto smiled happily. "It's thanks to you, mother. I just hope we can help and save children from leukemia."

"_It's our foundation_," Mikoto said. "_It's thanks to you that I have found the goal of my life,_" Mikoto laughed softly. "_It's good that I realized it before I died_."

Naruto smiled. "You are still young, mother."

"_I feel young when I'm with you and my grandson_," Mikoto said sincerely. "_How is he by the way?_"

"He's good," Naruto smiled. "Eating ice-cream now."

"_Good_," Mikoto said cheerfully. "_I'll see you two later_."

"See you," Naruto ended the call with a smile.

Last year, Mikoto had decided to start a foundation for children who had leukemia. After apologizing to Naruto, and getting his forgiveness for her wrongdoings, they had started getting along well. Koichi had recognized Mikoto as his mama, filling a strange emptiness in her heart. Seeing how Naruto and Koichi suffered because of this illness, Mikoto decided to establish her own charity event. She had decided to help both the sick children and their families. She had gained the support of every Uchiha, as well as their hearts. Two months ago, they had decided to build a hospital, special for leukemia patients. Uchiha Corporations was supporting the process and Mikoto's charity was the main actor in the whole event. Naruto had convinced Kakashi and Iruka to work at their hospital when it was built. They all joked that they had doctors before a roof.

Before Naruto could put down his phone, he had another call. "Sasuke?"

"_Yeah, baby_," Naruto could hear a smile in Sasuke's voice. "_Did you give your project?"_

"Yes," Naruto nodded and then added excitedly. "Sasuke, I passed all of my courses! I'm at the top of my department!"

"_I knew it_," Sasuke said with his deep voice. "_I'm so proud of you_."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Thank you."

Sasuke chuckled. "_Where are you now?_"

"At the café we always come," Naruto responded. "We're having a few drinks."

"_Alright_." The line went dead abruptly.

Naruto blinked several times as he looked at the screen of the phone.

"Oh my," Ino sighed deeply as she looked at the entrance of the café.

Naruto followed her gaze and was surprised to see Sasuke entering inside with casual clothes. He looked around for a moment and smiled as he spotted Naruto.

"Naruto, my friend, don't take me wrong. But, your husband is the perfect dilf material," Ino said with a dreamy expression.

Naruto coughed softly. "Ino! He's my husband, you know," Naruto waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You can't daydream about him."

Ino sighed. "You are no fun."

"Daddy!" Koichi cried as he saw Sasuke approaching.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled and picked up his son. He chuckled as Koichi kissed his cheek, smearing the ice cream he had around his lips all over Sasuke's pale skin. "Hello," Balancing Koichi on a hip, Sasuke greeted everyone and shook their hands one by one. Taking a chair, Sasuke sat beside Naruto with Koichi in his lap.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled at his husband. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work."

"Hn," Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto's lips. "I came to take you two."

"To where?" Naruto blinked.

"It's a surprise," Sasuke smiled.

"Suppise!" Koichi cried. "Daddy, daddy go!"

"Yes, we are going in a moment," Sasuke kissed Koichi's hair before turning to Naruto. "You ready?"

Naruto nodded slowly, wondering what this surprise was. Turning to his friends, Naruto said his farewells, promising to call and meet in the summer.

They walked to Sasuke's jeep together.

"Give me your bag," Sasuke said and opened the rear deck. Naruto gasped as he saw the luggages inside.

"Sasuke, where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke placed Naruto's bag on the pile.

"Can't tell," Sasuke smirked. "But it's a long way."

"Okay," Naruto nodded slowly. Together, they placed Koichi in his booster seat. Naruto noted that the seat next to Koichi's was full of his favorite toys.

"Here," Sasuke handed the keys to Naruto. "You drive."

Naruto had gotten his driving license last month. Though, he wasn't exactly professional at it.

"No, Sasuke, no," Naruto shook his hands in panic.

"Don't worry, love," Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "I know you can do it."

"It's not about it," Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to drive when Koi's in the car. Not when I'm not really good at it."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

Smiling, Naruto got in the car, Sasuke following after him. Sasuke put a child songs CD, and drove out.

It was a long way as Sasuke said. They sang Koichi's songs together, sometimes stopped to eat when they got hungry. They wandered the stopovers and bought useless stuff. When the sun was setting Sasuke stopped the car when they reached their destination. Naruto was sleeping beside him and Koichi was eyeing his surroundings closely.

"Daddy?" Koichi looked at Sasuke. "Suppise?"

"Yes," Sasuke left the car and unbuckling Koichi's belt, he took his son in his arms. He looked around slowly, a feeling of nostalgia tugging at his heart.

"Welcome, Uchiha-san," A middle aged man approached Sasuke.

Sasuke shook the man's offered hand. "Thank you. Everything looks great."

"Yes," The man smiled. "We tried to do everything you ordered."

"Thank you again," Sasuke nodded. "Is the present inside?"

"Yes, in a box," The man nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke shook the man's hand again. "Thanks for your efforts."

The man gave a smile and then left.

Sighing, Sasuke gazed around some more, then flashed a smile at his son. "Let's wake mommy up."

"Yes!" Koichi nodded wildly.

Sasuke walked to the car and opened the door to Naruto's side. He leaned inside and called out gently, "Naruto?"

"Kocci, Kocci!" Koichi demanded.

"Alright, here you go," Sasuke placed Koichi in Naruto's lap.

Koichi caressed Naruto's cheeks and then imitating Sasuke's voice, he called out gently, "Nawdo…"

Sasuke bit his lips to prevent from laughing.

Koichi frowned as Naruto stirred but still kept sleeping. "Dobe…"

Sasuke closed a palm over his mouth, his silent laughter shaking his shoulders. He needed to watch his words around Koichi.

"Mommy!" Koichi shook Naruto's shoulders impatiently.

"Okay," Naruto slurred. "Mommy's awake, okay?"

Koichi held onto Naruto as his mother wrapped his arms around his small body tightly. "Sasuke, where-"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around. He left the car slowly and walked ahead. He opened his mouth but no words left his lips. They were back in the village, back in the Namikaze house. Everything looked the same, yet at the same time, completely different. The house was repaired and painted a beautiful shade of ecru. The farms were green with corns and they all looked healthy.

"S-Sasuke…" A quiet sob left Naruto's lips.

Koichi looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression. "Daddy! Daddy mommy teaw. Mommy huwt."

Sasuke walked to their side and took Koichi from Naruto. "Let's leave mommy alone for a while."

"But daddy, mommy huwt," Koichi whined, trying to go back to Naruto.

"Hush, my sweet love," Sasuke soothed his son with his soft voice. "He's not hurting, okay? He's just a bit emotional. Do you know where we are?"

"Whewe?" Koichi asked.

"This is your mommy's old house," Sasuke explained. "Your mommy, your papa Minato, your mama Kushina and your auntie Kurama used to live here. You know them, right? We have their photo back in our home."

"Yes!" Koichi nodded wildly. "We sleep hewe?"

"We'll spend our summer here, then go back to our home," Sasuke said. "We will sleep and wake up. Sleep and wake up, sleep and wake up for many more days and then we will go back."

"Okay," Koichi nodded wildly.

Sasuke smiled, kissing his baby son's temple.

Naruto wiped away his tears quickly. It had been four years since the last time he was here. He could remember himself right here, crying after Sasuke. Naruto tuned to look at the spot and saw Sasuke and Koichi watching him. He smiled softly. His family had lived here, now Naruto was back here with his own family.

"You good?" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah," Naruto walked to Sasuke and snuggled into his warmth as Sasuke wrapped his free arm around him. "Just… how?"

"I bought it back from the new owners two months ago," Sasuke dropped a kiss in Naruto's hair. "They were unwilling at first, but couldn't say no to more money. I have been in contact with a repairman in the town. He found the workers needed and they repaired the house to my wishes. Also, a farmer looked after the farms for us."

"Sasuke," Naruto looked up to his husband, his eyes mirroring his feelings. "You made me so happy. I just don't know what to say."

"I know what to say," Sasuke nodded. "Because of me, your latest memories here are bad ones. I want to create many more memories here. Happy ones."

"Mommy teaw agan," Koichi commented.

Naruto laughed softly as he wiped away his tears. "Mommy's so happy, okay my baby?"

Koichi nodded quickly, not really understanding why someone would cry if they were happy.

"Let's get in the house," Sasuke headed towards the house. "There is a surprise waiting my son inside."

Koichi gasped happily, wriggling in Sasuke's arms.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke chuckled as they entered inside.

Naruto noted that, again, everything was the same. But the walls were painted and the old parts were repaired and new furniture had been placed instead of the old ones.

"Here you go," Sasuke put Koichi down on the floor and Koichi walked to a box that was placed in the middle of the living room. The box was white and had small holes all around it.

Koichi walked around the box, examining it for a while. When he deemed the box was worth his attention, he kneeled before it. Holding the folded parts, he opened them with a little struggle and looked inside.

Koichi squealed loudly as a small puppy looked at him with curious eyes.

"Daddy! Mommy!" He shouted, beckoning them with a shake of his small hand.

Naruto approached the box in wonder and gasped in excitement as he saw a baby Akita-inu watching them closely. It was really small and had a creamy chest while its back was covered by a reddish fur.

"Sasuke, did you get him a puppy?" Naruto asked his husband with a smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke kneeled beside them and caressed the pup's head, Koichi copying his actions. "I brought a friend for you, Koi. How you are going to name him?"

Koichi gasped happily. "Fwiend! Fwiend!"

Sasuke chuckled. Koichi had lost his toy Friend a few weeks ago. He was devastated. Sasuke wasn't sure how much tear Koichi shed after the toy. Sasuke had offered to buy him a new toy, but Koichi had refused. Naruto had said he could make Koichi a new one exactly like the old one, but again, Koichi had refused. So now, seeing him naming his dog after his toy was the perfect sign that he was putting that incident behind.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "Now, you should know that Friend belongs to you."

Koichi nodded quickly.

"You need to look after him," Sasuke kept on seriously. "You need to feed him. You need to take him to walks. And most important of all, you need to love him. Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes!" Koichi cried as he wrapped his small arms around the pup. Friend licked Koichi's cheek, making him giggle. "Kocci love Fwiend!"

Sasuke chuckled and helped Koichi to take Friend out of the box.

"I feel like we had another child," Naruto commented as he scratched Friend's stomach.

"Maybe," Sasuke nodded with a smile. "But, pets help children to develop their sense of responsibility, right?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Were you reading one of those paternity books again?"

"Maybe," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and drew him to his chest. "Won't you congratulate me for being the daddy of the year?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, yeah? Who said you were?"

"Koi," Sasuke called out and Koichi stopped chasing after Friend to look at Sasuke. "Do you love daddy?"

"Kocci love daddy!" Koichi jumped up and down.

Sasuke smirked. "Do you think your daddy is the best daddy ever?"

"Daddy best daddy evew!" Koichi shouted.

"Thank you," Sasuke winked at his son. "You can go back to your game."

Koichi winked back at Sasuke, though he couldn't do it with an eye, he ended up blinking both of his eyes, and returned to playing with his puppy happily.

"Pfft, bastard," Naruto laughed as he punched Sasuke's chest playfully. "That doesn't count. You took the words out of his mouth!"

"It does count," Sasuke said confidently with a smirk. "Because-" Sasuke leaned down, so that he was just a breath away from Naruto's lips. "You, also, think that I'm the best daddy of the year."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Don't get cocky, _daddy_. I bet I'm the mommy of the decade."

"Now, now, _mommy_," Sasuke smirked. "Don't turn this into a competition."

"Bring it on, teme," Naruto smiled.

"Oh, you got it, dobe," Sasuke smiled back and captured Naruto's lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Koichi shouted at them angrily. "No kissu! Stop!"

Sasuke snorted as Naruto burst out laughing. Together, they walked to where Koichi was standing with Friend. Koichi wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs tightly.

"Mine!" He said quickly. "Mommy mine!"

"Shh," Naruto kneeled down and took his baby in his arms. "Of course I'm yours, just like I'm daddy's. And you are mine, just like daddy's mine."

Koichi looked at Naruto with a pout, considering his words. "Daddy mine?"

Sasuke sat down on the floor beside their son and smiled at him. "I belong to you, just like you belong to me. But, also, mommy belongs to me too, okay? We three," Sasuke pointed each of them. "We are a family. It means we are each other's most precious person. We all belong to each other, okay?"

Koichi nodded slowly.

"My beautiful son," Sasuke brushed Koichi's bangs back and took him in his arms. "We love you so much. You are our whole life."

Naruto sat down beside his boys and took Friend in his arms when the puppy nuzzled his leg. Koichi embraced Friend and snuggled in Sasuke's arms as Naruto wrapped his arms around both of them.

"This is where you belong," Naruto whispered to their baby. "We love you unconditionally. We are ready to give up everything for you. We are willing to live, just for you."

Koichi's lower lip started trembling and tears filled his sky-blue eyes.

"Why you are crying?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Huwt, Kocci huwt," Koichi sobbed quietly.

"Where do you hurt?" Sasuke asked as he wiped away Koichi's silent tears.

Koichi put a small, chubby hand against his heart, his eyes pleading for understanding.

"Love makes your heart hurt," Naruto explained softly. "Sometimes, my heart hurts too much when I think how I love Koichi and daddy."

"Mine, too," Sasuke nodded.

Koichi nodded but still kept crying.

"Baby," Naruto's eyes started watering. "Don't cry…"

"Shh," Sasuke took the pup from Koichi's arms and put him on the floor. Changing Koichi's position, so that Koichi buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke started caressing his back to soothe him. "Let him cry. It's going to relax him."

Naruto nodded and didn't resist as Sasuke wrapped his free arm around him, his tears racing with his son's.

Sasuke held his two loves tighter. Love hurt, huh? Sasuke smiled softly. His babies still needed time to grow up. And Sasuke would be there to make sure it didn't hurt more than they could bear.

* * *

END.

* * *

**Welcome to Rosswen's ending rants, lol. So, why I decided to write this story? Before I started with A Child's Love, I had two other ideas for other stories, but this story screamed, write me first! So I did.**

**What kind of characters Sasuke and Naruto were? Naruto reflects my mother's teachings on me. Always try to be independent and stand on your own feet. I know some of you thought Naruto was way too soft here, but again, my mom always told me, You should throw bread at the people who throw stones at you. Naruto gained everyone's heart by his good heart. But of course, he made mistakes as well. Sasuke was older than Naruto by ten years, so we all wanted, and expected him to be more mature than Naruto, but the thing was, he was younger inside than Naruto. Sasuke grew up with Naruto's love. I think he learned who he really was thanks to Naruto. As for Mikoto, I know we really hated her, but for the people at her age, changing is the hardest thing to do. But in the end, she saw Naruto for he who was and they started a good relationship. Fugaku; I really love him, and most of the writers -even me- see him as someone stoic and emotionless, I wanted to change it here and I'm really happy with how he turned out. Sakura: I really don't like her. But again, changing was really hard for her, as was losing. But I think that she will change herself in the future.**

**I thank to everyone who read the story, who faved it and who took their time to comment. Your support has been great and they helped me greatly. I learned many things with A Child's Love and I realized that some people like to hurt others for no reason. I don't have to write fanfics, nobody's giving me money or medals because I do. It's for fun, but some readers don't realize it, and demand things from me or accuse me with strange things. But, well, this is life, and I can't please everyone. **

**So, thank you again. I told you a story and you listened and if I could bring a smile to your face, then I'm happy.**


End file.
